Hairdresser
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: Having recently graduated from college, Mike Winters arrived in Glenberry with his bandmates to pursue a future in music. There he met Kyanna, and as weeks turned to months the two became very close. Miss Delrio hoped more than anything that they'd become a couple. However, the arrival of Kyu would change things between them forever... (The main prequel to Relationship Problems!)
1. Hairdresser

**It's been a couple of weeks since I wrote anything Huniepop. However – I'm happy to finally share this little side project with all of you. Many of you asked for Kyanna, so here she is. For once let's rewind the 'Problems Series' and go back to the beginning where it all began.**

 **I'm also going to open a new poll on my profile to see what people think of Kyanna and Mike so far. Please enjoy! Special thanks go to Sayuri Tsukihime for her cover art of Kyanna.**

 **IMPORTANT - For those of you who are new to this series, I'd recommend you read a little bit of Relationship Problems to gain a some insight into Mike and his exploits as a character.**

* * *

 **Hairdresser**

Moonlight bathed the darkened beach in a glow of tranquillity. It served to calm the nerves and soothe the soul for whatever waited upon the road ahead. After all – it was very strange a request - to be called out here so late in the evening. Then again, given whom the invite came from, it was too hard to refuse outright.

' _Yo dude. If you're not busy tonight how about you meet me at the beach just past nine? Don't you worry about a single thing. I'll explain everything when I get there okay? You have a great day, and be sure you turn up, you hear?'_

Mike Winters breathed a shallow, tired sigh as his eyes met the faint flickering of the stars in the night sky. He'd been in Glenberry a little over six months now, and to say he was 'living the dream he envisioned' was far from the truth. Living alone was hard – harder than his half-baked 'adult life' kicking around the dorms when he attended college.

"I can't imagine why Kyanna wanted me to meet her this late. Was kinda weird how she grabbed my hand so suddenly on the way out of the salon, too."

Kyanna Delrio – his hair stylist since he'd moved to this bustling town to pursue his music career. She was kind – forthcoming and very warm of heart. Word on the local rumour had it that she was a mother, too.

"Hard to believe – a girl as bright and beautiful as she is with a kid at her hip. Then again, stranger things have happened in life. Wonder if those little whispers going around Lusties are true?"

He tore his thoughts away and looked back to the sky with longing, "Half a year since college finished. I'm a graduate – got my own apartment, screaming Metal with my band almost weekly, and yet we're still struggling to make a name for ourselves… or make any money for that matter."

Another sigh – his expectations so far had been all but dashed, "More fool me for thinking it'd be simple as moving out here, throwing my savings into this and flicking the 'On' switch. Not to mention Mark wants to meet to discuss our finances. I've have a looming feeling that'll be nothing but doom and gloom."

"Still," it was in the young man's nature to find a silver lining, no matter how small it was, "I can't go giving up just yet."

Running his fingers through his locks was all the comfort he needed – silky smooth and a bright, whitish blond, his straight strands pooled a little past his shoulders. Nice, long, and natural, just the way he liked it. In his mind it suited his usual attire too, a baggy pair of jeans and a vibrant movie homage t-shirt complete with some Velcro casual shoes.

"Awesome! I knew you'd show after all." The familiar tone of an equally familiar young lady gave Mike cause to smile. His bright green eyes squinted in the low light, slowly shifting their way across to Kyanna as she came closer.

He liked her simple attire in all of its modesty. A striped vest top, some shorts and matching sneakers - the whole look topped off with that cute headband for her dark, luxurious hair.

Damn was she good looking – a gorgeous, curvy Hispanic that should've been doing far more with her life than cutting hair a few days of the week.

"Man, I'm beat," Miss Delrio exhaled softly as she stretched her arms and sat down, letting out an upbeat little chuckle, "I jogged all the way here. Hope you don't mind if I lean against you for a sec while I catch my breath."

"Not at all," the budding musician didn't even have to think about his response. It came naturally as she smile he flashed in return. "Take as long as you need."

"Thanks," and just like that, Kyanna seemed to be snuggling just the slightest bit closer, half the weight of her hourglass figure pressing up against Mike as she closed her deep violet eyes with a contented sigh. "It was really nice of you to take some time and chill with me tonight. I bet you're busy, with your music and all."

"Stuff isn't as hectic as you'd think, Kyanna."

It was a truth Mike couldn't bring himself to hide right now. Life felt like quite the drag lately. However, something about this moment, two friends sat side by side on the golden sands with a soft evening breeze; it brought a feeling of welcome relaxation.

"Oh, now I know you're lying, Mike," the lady's features curved into a disarming smile as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I've seen you on my way home from work. You're always crowded in Luis' Bar, with your band buddies until the mall closes. You have so much freedom…."

"Freedom?" A raised brow – such a statement was the last thing the young man expected to hear. After all, Kyanna was always so cheerful.

"Hey bro…. Let me ask you something." The look Miss Delrio held was so very serious in contrast to her average cheerfulness.

The young singer nodded, a nervous jolt twisting his stomach for a moment. "Go on... I'm listening. What do you want to know?"

Kyanna froze in her tracks and took a deep breath. "Would you see me any differently if I told you I have a little boy?"

Was she afraid? Mike could only wonder, because she was looking away, her usually powerful eyes hidden behind wisps of dark hair. "Heck... I shouldn't have been so nervous," she admitted with shaky hands. "But… you'd be surprised how many guys stop spending time with a girl when they find out she has a kid. I mean, yeah... we're great friends so... I think it's only right I tell you. After all... I feel like we're gettin' closer by the day, ya know?"

There was no doubt in mind. Winters didn't take a second search his heart for the answer.

"Not a chance in Hell. You being a mom doesn't change a thing in my book. I mean, why should it? You style my hair, we workout at the gym with Mark, and not to mention meeting you after work like this is good for me. If I'm being totally honest... shit hasn't been all rainbows since I moved to Glenberry... and being able to talk so openly like we do is a real help to me."

"Life never turns out the way you expect it to, dude." Kyanna's voice softened as she brought her gaze to meet with Mikey's glimmer. Her expression – it seemed so sad all of the sudden.

"My ex-boyfriend, Dario…. Let's just say I would've moved the world for him. Nice smile… and he seemed caring enough. We'd reached a year together and things felt like they were going somewhere."

Kyanna placed a hand on her tummy and smiled sadly, "I was carrying his baby inside me, and then bang!"

Her expression twisted into a disheartened frown, "Just like that I find out I wasn't the only girl he's was seeing... I was one of three, and before I can so much as blink... the truth comes pouring out. He was part of a local gang and it turned out I was just his girl on the side. _Mierda_... Still makes me feel stupid sometimes."

The Hispanic beauty shook her head. All Mike could do was act on instinct, and place a hand upon her shoulder to offer some comfort. Compared to hearing terrible news like that, his own lot in life didn't seem so bad.

"I'm so sorry Kyanna," It was all he could salvage on such short notice, a shred of empathy to at least try and show he was there for her. "I'm not very well versed in this kind of thing, but I hope you realize that I've got your back. I owe you so much for looking out for me since I came out here from Greenville."

The girl's unhappy face changed all but momentarily, and though weaker than usual, she looked to be flashing her same gentle smile again, "It means a lot to hear you say that, Mike, and you don't owe me anything. Guess I should say sorry too… sorry I let it all slip out so suddenly. Sometimes I find it hard to keep on smiling… life on my own isn't easy…. I've got no one but my little Philly…."

No, that wasn't true. Not in the slightest. Now seemed as good a time as ever to show some support. "You have me, Kyanna... I'll always be around if you need me."

Yet, at the same time, it was hard not to get lost in thought. Mike frowned softly.

"After all... I can relate to that. The whole 'life not being easy' part." Kyanna broke through, shuffling closer and closer. At this point they had something of a mutual embrace going on as the lady hugged against his middle. She was so close, her aura in a place between quiet sadness and a flickering warmth.

Allowing his earlier thoughts to take over once more, Mikey continued, "I came to this town with a dream. Me, Mark, my two friends Neil and Steve, and our buddy Jamie… we wanted to share our creative dream with the world…. Turns out trying to chase, a rainbow isn't as easy as they make it out to be in the movies. The fans are tired of our Metal sound, and we're getting less people turning up to the shows with every couple of weeks….."

"You should try ballads, or something smoother, like Rock songs," Kyanna suggested with a beaming aura to slice though his pessimism, "Trust me on this…. I'm a girl whose been in a few local commercials. A voice as soft as yours... it isn't made for screaming. It doesn't suit you."

"Smoother songs, huh?" Mikey pondered the idea for more than a couple of moments before his clouds of unease swept away under a curious wisp. "I suppose we could give it a try. You're not the first person to tell me that, after all."

"I'm always right, " Kyanna chuckled happily and gave a playful wink as she flipped back the long, dark strands of soft hair, "Women's intuition. It hasn't steered me wrong since the day I became a momma."

The gentleness of a butterfly with elegant fluttering wings – it danced around within the young man's stomach, its rapid beats proving enough to give him a shy flush upon his cheeks. "I owe you for this – so if there's anything I can do to return the favor, just let me know, Miss Delrio. Just name it and I'll help out as best I can."

"Well... something comes to mind. In fact," the hairdresser reached over to clasp one of Mike's hands, using her initiative to pull him into a full-blown cuddle. There she kept him, held him, nestled against his warmth and didn't let him go for a second, "This'll do nicely…. Hehe... you can call us even now. Kinda sad when I think about it... I haven't hugged a guy like this in so long."

Mike surrendered to the sensation of closeness – the intensity of the powerful emotions inside his heart acting as his calling card. The softness of Kyanna's skin, her delicate breathing against the side of his neck as they embraced so fondly, and more importantly, the thumping of his beating heart and hers in unison.

"That's what friends are for, Kyanna," he didn't try to escape - he didn't want to. "Not to mention you're really warm... It's kinda nice."

"Haha. You too man, you too. This is almost perfect," Kyanna breathed a contented sigh of relief as she backed away.

"Almost?" Winters smirked. Was there really such a thing as an 'almost' perfect hug?

"Almost…." Just like that, Kyanna slowly leaned in with a caring little smile, a delicate pink hue darkening her wonderful complexion beneath the glow of the moon, and she placed a slightly damp but affectionate kiss upon Mike's cheek, not sparing anything in the single fleeting instant. "Thanks for listening to me tonight... I won't forget how kind you've been."

A bright stoplight shade burned through the young blond's cheeks as he felt the welcoming brush of Kyanna's affection's against him. Such a feeling brought warmth to his heart, and just as suddenly as she'd kissed him, he found his arms sweeping her up for a second embrace.

"You've been a dear friend all this time," he admitted whole-heartedly between a little rasp of breath. "It's the least I can do. Besides, who needs a guardian angel when I have you around?"

"Don't be silly, dude," the Mexican beauty shot back with a chuckle to match his sentiment. "I'm just the girl who styles your hair every other Friday. There's nothing magical about me." She squeezed his hand just a little bit tighter, pressing herself so close that her womanly assets almost bulged from her vest, "Gonna be straight with you though…. It's great spending my night's with you like this. Makes all the money I spend hiring a babysitter totally worth it!"

A smile curved Mike's lips as they entwined most lovingly in another cuddle, "We should meet like this more often," he whispered with glee as he felt Kyanna rest her head against his chest. He watched the angel close her eyes one last time, "Although it does kind of feel more like a date than anything else..."

"God," Kyanna giggled - leaning in to give Mike a playful flick against the forehead, "Dummy... This was so totally a date! Not that I planned it this way, but... Real talk for a second. You're innocent, sweet, and not to mention dependable. I like those traits in a guy... they're kinda rare."

"Erm... thanks." Inching closer in a wave of boldness, Mister Winters caringly placed his lips upon Kyanna's forehead.

"You're blushing," she hugged him even tighter - an almost motherly gentleness to her playful little squeeze. "Maybe a little too innocent, dude."

It was time for the confession - one he'd held back for the longest time. After all - women had never been his strong point.

"I haven't dated much... well... ever... I suppose you could say I was always a little slow on the uptake. That, and with my music and everything I-"

"Stop being so nervous and hold me, you silly goose," The lady cut him off before he could stammer out the rest, her compassionate eyes melting his heart, caressing his feelings, "I wouldn't care if you were an alien, or a girl in disguise. You mean a lot to me, Mike. As long as you don't change who you are... I'll always think you're swell..."

"Don't change who I am, huh?" To say such a thought hadn't crossed his mind at brief intervals in the past would've been a dishonesty. After all - he was always one of those guys that took things partway. Not to mention he lacked self-confidence, and so many people had flagged up the dire need for a wardrobe renewal. He wasn't exactly what most people would call a 'focused' young man.

"Yeah... I like you just as you are." Yet his female companion seemed to be doing anything but complaining right now. There was something about the way she looked at him. It made the little red core in his chest quicken in pace. "I see the look in your eyes... you think I'm nuts. Truth is... you might be right... but I'm being serious."

"You need not worry." A single look toward the stars in the night sky was all the confirmation the golden blond needed, "I can't imagine myself changing anyway. Me? Smooth? Suave? Overconfident? It isn't going to happen."

The curvy goddess gazed upwards with her dearest friend and laughed to herself, "If you ever become like that I have free reign to punch you... Deal?"

"Deal."

Two young people in the midst of night. The closest of friends - now entering into a new stage as their bond continued to grow. Yet for some reason the lovely lady looked as though she was away in deep thought.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yep," she nodded with another soft peck against Mike's cheek. "I'm great!"

Just like that - Kyanna was back on form again - her lips turned upward in a smile bright enough to cut a hole through the darkness of night. "Happy as can be."

Mike sighed contentedly as he ran a hand through her soft locks - looking out the the calm ripples of water off the shore. The pale light danced upon its surface magically. "How about we come back here sometime soon?"

Kyanna giggled most playfully, "That'd be nice!"

With that, the singer closed his eyes as his thoughts wandered.

 _'Tonight's been great. Yet, I can't help but think back to the stuff Kyanna mentioned. Me, changing myself? A snowball has a better chance in Hell. It won't happen... Something like that takes a guardian angel. Wishful thinking - but we unfortunately don't live in a dream world. Whatever happens... I won't lose sight of myself... Kyanna wouldn't want that. Although... it does make me wonder. What will the future bring?'_

 **To be continued?**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for taking the time to read this. I hope you liked the story even though it was short. Please feel free to leave me some feedback if you like. All of your thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated. As always, I'll see you in the next instalment. Please keep on supporting the official releases of Huniepop and Huniecam Studio!**


	2. Love Fairy

**This chapter was previously a oneshot known as 'Life Problems'. It was originally a prequel to the main story, so I decided to update it and roll it into the events of Hairdresser. I hope you enjoy it - and it should act as the transition chapter between Mike and Kyanna's perspective. The Kyu fans should have a good time reading this one, too.  
**

* * *

 **Love Fairy  
**

The Bar and Lounge was quiet at this late time of night. Only a couple of disinterested patrons remained within the four walls of old oaken-style drinking establishment. A couple of students brought their drunken glances up toward the football game on the box - while a couple of young ladies in extremely short skirts droned on about their boyfriends for the third hour straight.

Mike sighed - his eyes of green connecting with a friend. Medium-brown hair and stern features. Mark, the manager of his band and somebody he'd come to trust greatly over the past few years. He'd called Mister Winters here on important business - or that's at least what he'd said earlier on the phone.

"The band's finances aren't looking good, Mike. If we don't pick up some money in the next few months then we'll be in some serious debt." Mark sighed as he removed his long leather coat - folding it across the back of his chair. "The recording studio is asking for the money we owe them... money I'm afraid we don't have at present."

He ran a tired hand through his gelled brown hair before reaching with one of his chunky hands into the pocket of his tight fitting leather pants. After producing a flush silver lighter, he rolled the menthol sat on the table closer and put it in his mouth. A flick of the lighter added to the small array of ambient noise across the length of the bar.

Mike's heart sank. He brought his eyes of green up from his glass of firewater, watching nervously as his friend took a drag of the cigarette. There was something about the way he said it - and the disappointed look upon his gruff features. He sat there, resting a hand against his messy sideburns while he took deep drags of nicotine, Mark always did that when he was in deep thought about about something. Their two years in community college together had taught that much.

"Fuck... this isn't good," Winters cursed, downing the rest of his drink. He needed to keep calm, keep things under control. "What can we do? There has to be something... we can't just let things end like this."

The blond singer felt his emotions twist, rising to the verge of quiet panic as Mark snapped his attention away from his smoke. "I have an idea. Remember how a few months prior you tried singing Rock songs? The crowd seemed to enjoy that. How about you switch styles again? Your vocals are wasted on screaming Metal. You have such a wide range. That much is clear."

Yes, he remembered, alright. The memory of it alone was enough to make him paw the side of his face as he pondered. The thought of changing styles brought a nervy twinge to the stomach. "I don't know," Mike replied in support of his feelings. "Are you sure a change in direction will be what we need?"

"It might be enough to gain more interest," Markus answered with a nod as he slid a little leather notebook across the table. "Take a look at this…. I kept a spare copy for you…."

The sight of the book peaked Mike's interest a little. He gently flipped open the front page between taking a sip of his whiskey. The ice clanged against the side of the glass as he placed it back down, and thumbed through the first couple of pages. The contents, they were enough to make his weary eyes widen in surprise. "Please don't tell me this is our bank book for the band…."

Mark stood up with a loud groan as he flexed his tense arms, "I'll get us another round of drinks while you take a moment to read."

As the band manager made his way to the bar, Mike waved him off, "Same again, on the rocks please."

Alone for a moment, Mikey brought his attention toward the leather-bound book. There was a lot of red pen across the front four pages. The sight of it caused an exhausted sigh as he slumped his head into his hands. This wasn't good. Red pen in a book about money left a lot to be desired. Thumbing through a few more of the pages only made the sick feeling rise higher and higher.

"We're so close to going into the red right now," Mike whispered aloud as he read the last bank draft. Too much red. Way too much red.

"Mark's right…. If we don't get some good ticket sales in the next couple of months then we're gonna be in big trouble. We need to do something... Dammit, Mike... think. Think."

The clank of a glass upon the solid wooden table snapped Mike back to reality. His eyes caught the sight of another whiskey with ice sitting in front of him. He didn't even take a moment to think, slamming back a hearty gulp. Boy, did he need it right now.

"Got you a double," Mark sat back down with a small smile and fired up another cigarette. "I can tell by the look on your face that you've been reading the book."

"Thanks, man," Mike sighed. How were they going to get out of this one? A couple more bad selling concerts and it would be the end of them.

 _'I don't know how I feel about making a change to our musical direction. It's out of my comfort zone...'_

Moreover, did the rest of the band know? "Have you told the twins yet... or Jamie? We're in deep shit here..."

"No," Mark resonded with a brief shake of the head. He looked disinterestedly toward the football game on the television before his eyes came back to Mike. "You're the first one I've mentioned this to. You've been my best friend these past few years, after all. That, and I didn't want to bother Neil and Steve while they are relaxing on vacation. As for Jamie? I planned to tell him later this week."

Neil and Steve Grey - the band's guitarists and one of them doubled as backing vocals. Twin brothers that Markus and Mike met back in community college. Lastly, Jamie Alburn, their sound guy and support with mixing their music. After graduation, the four of them pooled their money to follow their dreams of performing, all while Mark managed them. The complete set of five all lived in this lively town now, an ideal place to play because of its small treasure trove of nightlife; clubs; bars and even the college campus. Moreover, a couple of smaller towns nearby gave the band a few different venues to try out as well.

"I don't want to see Third Betrayal go under, Markus," Mike thumped his first against the table in frustration. Their band name resonated with a bittersweet ring to it. Now there was some irony. Their passion for music was their driving force, but in the end, it felt as though they'd been betrayed by their money troubles.

The bank book made the scale of their problem all too clear. "It's going to take a solid three, maybe four grand to get us out of this…."

Mark nodded stiffly as he downed the last of his chaser. "Look," he continued, trying to push on with a more upbeat tone to his voice. "We've still got a couple of months before we need to cover our fees. I say that we take a calculated risk... one I'm more than willing to assist you with. I'm quite willing to float my own money as well."

Mikey gave a faint nod and rattled the ice in his glass, "It's okay for us to do that, Mark. Your family's loaded... and if I really need it I've got cash bonds left behind from mother's recording contract... but what about the others? They might not have the luxury of throwing out a grand."

"We'll have to figure that out as we go along," Mark gave a cool smile and stood from his seat. "I have to head home in a moment. I have a new roommate and accomidating them is becoming quite the task. However, take a moment to listen before you shoot me down, Winters."

"My idea involved us bringing out some of the more rock-focused music you've made and putting together a demo tape. Think about it, okay? A change in direction... well... it might be the only way to dig ourselves out of this hole. I know I'm repeating myself, but I am only doing so because it's important."

"That'll only cost us _more_ money," replied Mike with a defeated exhale. "Thanks though, Mark. You always have an answer... even to the most fucked up situations."

The brown-haired gentleman reached for his coat and slung it over his shoulder. "I pride myself on such a thing. You don't get very far in my household without having to outwit people. Anyway... I'll call you in a couple of days. Give it some thought."

* * *

Winters checked his watch - another hour gone. The bar crept ever closer to closing time. Alone again, the singer remained slumped in the corner booth with a rainy frown. He thumbed through the bankbook for a second time; his sluggish fingers flicked over each page until they arrived at the back.

"If the band goes under I won't have any choice but to go back home." This town, it was his home now. It had been for a little under the past year. Greenville, his hometown - the place he used to live with his aunt and uncle, it was in the middle of nowhere. It felt more like a prison to somebody with creative desires.

"For fuck sakes... I can't go back there... No way am I going to wittle my life away working part-time in one of Uncle James' music stores. That... and I'd have Lillian to contend with again. I care about her _a lot..._ but damn she's a handful."

The young man dragged himself up from his seat - feet moving in the direction of bathroom. The smell of piss and nicotine flooded his nostrils as he entered.

Man, he looked a sorry sight right now. Mike stood, unmoving for the longest time - staring into the crooked mirror on the dirty back wall. A scoff of frustration slipped out. Nothing but the sad reflection of a lonely young man gazed back. A pair of empty green eyes, devoid of shine; messy bright blond hair, scruffy facial grooming, and baggy jeans.

"My folks always said I only ever used half my ability. I take something partway and just stop."

There was an air of desperation within his words, alright. With nobody around, he was finally able to think. All of the other patrons were long gone.

How many times had his uncle said that only a desperate man prayed? You had to make your own luck, and you had to make your own opportunity.

No, that wasn't the case for Mike. There was more to life than simple bad luck or good fortune, right? Yeah, there had to be. That's why it was so easy to take everything to heart, for better or worse.

"I hope there's some kind of God listening... any damn god…. Please... send me a fuckin angel." Mike pleaded in a withered whisper, his hands held together tightly, "I don't want to lose what I've got… I cant! Not when I still have so much to prove! I don't care what it takes... Help me out here."

Nothing apart from the echo of his own voice bounced off the walls. He sighed, defeated. Of course nobody was listening. A desperate prayer for a desperate young man.

 _'What am I doing standing here like this? I look like such a dickhead...'_

A bitter chuckle escaped Mike's lips as he opened his eyes again, "Damn, I'm hopeless. Screw it... it's time to go home."

* * *

Something stopped the washed up singer dead in his tracks on the way back to the table.

"A girl?"

She sat in his booth with a pair of drinks. Her thumbs wrapped around the length of her glass as she patiently caressed the sides. At a glance, she looked like she was waiting for somebody. Confused, Mike made his way back across to his seat and took up a place opposite the young woman.

"Can I help you with something?" A quiet, nervous question. His eyes fell upon her gorgeous form. A light brown dress that clung to her slender body - damn! Just the sight of her was enough to make his heart race, his cheeks burning red hot.

"Sorry," the girl giggled warmly, running one of her petite hands through her dark brown hair. "I didn't realize you were sat here!"

Another giggle, followed up with a happy little smile, "Mind if I relax over here and share a drink with you?"

Mike froze up. Indeed, his brain sped at a thousand miles a minute. "S-sure," he nodded, eyes hidden in shyness. "I-I'm on my own right now... so you can stick around if you want. Let me go get another."

"Awwww! That's sweeet, but no need. Here! You can have one of mine." She spoke with a smile - sliding one of her glasses ascoss the table.

Mike looked with a raised brow - his lips caressing the side of the glass as he took a tiny sip. Whiskey on the rocks. "You know your liquor. This is twelve-year, the expensive stuff... you can taste it."

"Hehe! Of course!" The mysterious young lady nodded like a cheerful puppy - reaching over to clank her glass against Mike's. "Cheers dude!"

"Same to you," the musician uttered quietly - still so overwhelmed by the atmosphere that the words fell flat as they rolled off his tongue. "Thanks… for the drink I mean. What's your name? If you don't mind me asking."

"Kyu. My name's Kyu, hotshot," She clasped her hands together, tilting her head to the side with a wide grin. "You're welcome, by the way."

Something about this felt a little off. A girl, one so amazingly pretty at that, arriving with drinks in hand. Still, it'd be rude to brush off her goodwill. "Mike," the blond spoke softly, "I'm Mike... Mike Winters."

"Nice to meet you, dude!" Kyu came back with a 'thumbs up', humming to herself cheerfully.

Silence, it followed swiftly once the introductions were done with. The air - damn it felt so tense. The idea of speaking so openly to a girl that excessively pretty brought a nervous twitch to the stomach. Mike needed to do something, anything to break this tension.

 _'Oh shit! How could I be such an idiot?'_

That's when he noticed it - green eyes focused in surprise. The bankbook - he'd been so distracted earlier that he left it out here in the open. No time to lose. He reached forward, fingers outstretched to grab the offending article - sliding it out of sight in the pocket of his jeans.

 _'I hope she wasn't sat there reading it while I was moping around like that... God I'd never live it down...'_

"Don't you worry," Kyu spoke intuitively, "I didn't go looking. That'd be a pretty shitty thing to do, right?"

 _'Thank fuck for that...'_

A mental sigh graced Mike - an invisible weight lifting from his shoulders.

"So," he continued quietly. Time to move away from the dreaded situation of money. "What brings a girl like you here? You're way too classy for a place like this."

Talk about putting things lightly. A girl as good looking as Kyu could've done far better for herself. There were far nicer places in town to drink.

She simply laughed and took a little sip from her glass. Damn, she never stopped smiling, "A friend of mine, Venus… she told me the booze in here was really good! Thought I'd come see for myself. Turns out she was right."

First there was Kyu, and now Venus? Mike smirked. "You and your friend have interesting names... I'll give you that."

Curious, Mike's eyes wandered to get a better look at his cheery companion. She was short and slim with pale skin and extremely bright eyes. Her skin had this flawless shine to it - almost like magic. It was impossible for Mike to put into words. He couldn't quite place it, but there was a _special_ feeling this girl gave off that made her seem different somehow. Different in a good way. Different in a way that made him feel hopeful.

"You look like you're having fun."

Kyu's voice caused him to flinch - his gaze quickly retreating as he pulled his drink closer, "Sorry about that. I was just… watching the game." Everything flared for a moment - the heat rising under Mike's skin. He knew this sensation well. A sudden wave of drunkness - it cascaded through his head. Hours of slamming back liquor were finally starting to catch up.

 _'Damn I think I've had one too many... '_

"The game finished fifteen minutes ago, dude, but it's okay, I forgive you." Kyu's voice chimed back in - grabbing his attention, the edges of his eyesight blurring in the alcohol-induced haze.

Mike nervously fumbled - bringing his hands together in a desperate attempt to find a half-decent response. He wanted to speak but the words would't come. T

Kyu giggled - all the while his cheeks burned hotter and hotter. Talk about embarrassing.

A loud chime - no, the ringing of a bell from across the room. A tall man in a shirt and pants stood behind the bar with a tired glaze across his eyes, "Finish your drinks please. We're closing in ten minutes. Don't worry Mike," he continued with a knowing curve of the lips, "You can come back tomorrow... we're not going anywhere."

It was a request Mike felt all too familiar with, especially having knocked back booze at the Bar and Lounge so many times before. This place was almost a second home when he wasn't with his bandmates. So, with little else to be had, he downed the last of his drink.

"About time I head out. Thanks for the drink, Kyu."

Standing brought another task entirely, his head swishing and swaying from left to right. Damn, this was heavy. The door wasn't too far away. One front in front of the other, Mike kept moving. However, he hadn't counted on tangling with a stool near the bar.

His balance surrendered, the floor coming swiftly into view, but somehow, someway, he didn't hit the floor.

"Daaammnnn... looks like you've been drinking all night. C'mon. Let me help you outside."

A helpful voice and an equally helpful pair of hands, saved him from the fall.

"Don't worry, champ. I gotcha! Here, put your weight on me." Kyu brought her arm around Mike's toned chest and guided him as he went. She gave a teasing wink, caressing the tips of her fingers against exposed, skin. "Are you going to be alright heading home by yourself? You look totally trashed, Mikey."

"Yeaaah I'll be... fine. You just met me. No need to go out of your way dragging me around."

As the pair arrived outside, Kyu stopped him for a moment. There she was, staring up at the moon in the cloudless sky, "Seriously, it's cool. I don't want to see you on the news tomorrow because you fell into a ditch or something. Let me walk you back."

That said, Mikey was too sauced at this point to really put together an argument against her. That, and the cool night air felt lovely against the low burn of alcohol across his forehead. "There's a pickup point for the cabs not far from here. Take a left at the bottom of the street."

One foot ahead of the other, and with Kyu in place as a careful escort, the duo made their way through the streets in the dead of night. There was silence - but Mike couldn't help but feel at ease. Something about Kyu felt calming, comforting.

Kyu let out a hopeless little sigh and glanced at Mikey, helping him place one foot in front of the other. "This one's gonna take some serious work, Venus."

"Did you say something?" Mike asked - legs struggling to keep him upright.

"Nope! It's nothing, bro! Don't worry about it." Kyu smiled, bringing him to a stop at the corner of the street. "Let's just focus on getting you home safe."

Across the street they went - the younger looking lady drawing glances as she held the larger blond man in support. She sighed, Mike coming to a stop as she propped him up against a street lamp.

Mike's eyes came wide in surprise. Was Kyu's hair pink a moment ago? Not to mention her eyes - they sparkled.

"You, Mike Winters," Kyu grinned, giving him a playful pat on the head. "You're gonna be my greatest project yet. Mark my words, dude! By the time I'm done... you'll be the greatest playboy EVER... that's a promise."

Yet Mikey struggled with her words - faltering with a quet rasp of intoxicated breath. No, her hair was brown! Dammit, he'd had way too much to drink.

 _'But I could've sworn... for a second... Kyu's hair was pink! No? Fuck it... Must be my imagination...'_

 **To be continued...  
**

* * *

 **I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this. If you enjoyed it then please feel free to leave me some feedback. I value the opinions of all my readers and I'd really like to hear what you think. As always keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next chapter.  
**

 **There's also a new poll on my profile. Would you like to see Kyanna get her own story in the main series? Cast your vote and have your say. Thanks again!**


	3. Dreams

**In truth, this chapter was originally going to be a separate oneshot, but it turned out so well that I decided to place it here instead. The support for Mike and Kyanna as a couple has been surprisingly large. So – this one goes out to all the followers of the pairing!**

 **There's also a new poll going up on my profile. Do you think Kyanna should get her own main story in the Problems series like Nikki did in Social Problems? Cast your vote and let me know.**

* * *

 **Dreams**

Darkness – the only thing to pierce the veil of lonely black inside this boiling hot bedroom was a faint glow from the reddish streetlights as they cut through the blinds. Kyanna looked toward the swirled patterns across the pristine white ceiling and let out a sigh in an attempt to vent her negative emotion.

"Can't sleep," Man was this frustrating – summer in Glenberry brought with it a nasty hike in the temperatures. Indeed, it was the kind of weather that gave rise to three showers in one day.

A petulant twiddle of the thumbs – the gentle kicking of her feet against the edge of the bed, neither one of those were enough to bring her mind away from the sauna. Each passing second in the hourglass brought with it another once of frustration. Enjoying this kind of lousy heat during the day was one thing. The night, however? It was a very different story.

"Man… this really sucks." She frowned – her beautiful violet eyes sluggishly finding their way to the wooden crib in the corner of the room. "No complaints from you…. You're always so quiet when bedtime rolls around, Philly."

The little prince was fast asleep – his soft breathing being one of the few audible sounds to pierce the stagnant stillness in this god-forsaken room.

A light groan – the sound of tiredness incarnate. It held enough power to pull Kyanna's attention away for a moment. Messy golden blond hair, a smooth face, and flickering green eyes - they met her at first glance. "At least one of us can sleep, am I right?"

"Mike…" The lovely dark-haired woman leaned over, placing her head upon his shoulder for comfort, "You didn't have to come over tonight…. It can't be all that great. You know… sitting here sweating when your apartment's so much cooler."

She watched as he moved, snuggling just that little bit closer, his toned form looking all the more pleasing in the dark. The shorts and black vest he wore put a wonderful emphasis on the well-built sculpt of his form. Powerful at a glance yet so caring inside, a balance few men ever attained around these parts.

"It's fine…" The singer smiled warmly, his lips tickling against her cheek as he brought his hand to coil around her middle. "I'd much rather be here with you... Since you've worked so many weekdays lately we've not had much time together."

The Mexican girl couldn't suppress a rogue giggle over the closeness they shared. After all - this was the first time she'd let Mikey sleep in her bed - and the first time he'd seen her dressed down in a tight fitting black floral bra and panties.

"But I don't like you seeing me like this," Kyanna whispered – hiding her sweat dampened face in his chest, "I look super gross… all hot and sticky with the humidity."

Indeed – there was irony to such a statement. A couple of years prior she lived in a wide studio apartment near the marina with her ex-boyfriend, Dario. They had a huge kitchen area – two bedrooms and most importantly, air conditioning. After their unhappy breakup however, she was forced to downgrade to this 'wonderful' place. By all accounts, it was a box in comparison.

A caring sigh slid out from Mike as his hand crept upward – using the tips of his fingers to softly caress the silky smoothness of her luxurious locks. "You think I care about that kinda crap? Kyanna… you're fine the way you are… just like you told me before, remember?"

The hairdresser felt her cheeks warming to match the rest of her body in temperature – the red core in her chest thundering all the more powerfully, "You know something? You've changed a bit… you're too damn charming now, Romeo."

"What can I say?" Sliding his hand beneath Kyanna's chin, the blond vocalist brought her gaze upward to meet with his, a suave smile curving his lips, "….Some things happen like magic… you don't quite know why… but they just… turn out that way."

His eyes – the gentle glow of green against the dim lighting through the blinds – the contrast served to make this moment all the more intense. Kyanna could feel it – her heart on the verge of melting into goo with the sincerity of his words. "….Shut up and kiss me… dummy."

"Your wish is my command…."

Two pairs of lips joined in the heat – their soft embrace serving as an offset to cool the harshness for just the slightest of moments. The silence shattered amidst the gentle smacking in a most perfect union. Mike took the lead, but Kyanna was unwilling to let him keep it. She used the strength in her arms to playfully nudge his back against the headboard of the bed. Now he was right where she wanted him.

Months of hidden feelings - it seemed an eternity ago. The simple perfection of this moment gave Miss Delrio everything she wanted. It filled her the strength to drown out the bitterness of her past with Dario. Indeed – she wanted to freeze this moment in time eternal.

Moments slinked by – they became long sensual, heated minutes from which neither of the passionate particpants wanted to escape. Using her womanly power – Kyanna decided it was time to assert a little control over the situation. She leaned in deeper, her saliva-dampened lips still feasting upon the object of her desire. Gentle, musical moans of agreement escaped from Winters as she kept up her pace, and finally, in an instant most bold, she sensually licked her tongue against Mike's lips in signal - and they joined even further in a parade of vibrant fireworks.

Their tongues entwined – flicking and teasing one another in something of a sensual contest. For every inch Mike gave, Kyanna took a yard, and used this precious opportunity to taste him all to herself. Her heart blazed with a dual flame. On the surface, there burned a passion most intense, while at its core there was a love most powerful screaming out to for acknowledgement.

The day on the beach – it ran repeatedly in her thoughts as their tangled eels flailed with reckless abandon. She wanted to return to that day, and have a chance to hold Mike Winters' hand on the grains of golden sands again.

' _God…. I'm glad you came into my life, Mikey.'_

Kyanna shivered red hot under the sensation of trailing fingertips. The feel of it imprinted in the deepest part of her mind – the electrifying caress of Mike's free hand slinking up the side of her right leg. It adventured freely, sending shocks of pleasure coursing through the Hispanic beauty's senses until finally, it came to rest upon her gorgeously rounded derriere. There it softly played for a moment - caressing the fabric of her undergarments in a smooth circular motion.

She moaned into him with powerful intensity, slowly drawing back from their kiss with a string of glistening saliva keeping them joined. Her wonderful eyes pulsed with emotion – and from them there streamed a pair of silvery tears.

"Gotta be honest... I don't care if I haven't known you all that long… dammit Mike…. I think I'm really falling for you!"

He was perfect just the way he was – a million times more a man than the father of her child could ever hope to be. With that, Kyanna flung her arms around Mike's broad shoulders and squeezed him as if the world depended upon it. "You're kind… and you have such an honest heart…. Not to mention you're so creative… I really dig all those things about you…"

A pair of soft lips upon her clammy forehead – and the sensation of Mike's arms drawing her in a second time. This is the kind of comfort she'd long since given up any hope of having – at least until the singer walked into her life.

"….Truth is… You're awesome too, Kyanna…. I'm hopeless with girls and I know it… but… I get this feeling when I'm with you. It's the same feeling I get when I play my band… almost like…. I'm complete inside. All of my troubles... they melt away like nothing else matters..."

Kyanna couldn't find the words – she didn't need to. Nothing in the whole galaxy could change the contentedness she felt inside now. With a simple smile, she snuggled against her man with the compassion of a plush. It was hot as Hell in here, but she didn't care anymore. To stay like this was such a simple wish, but right now, it was the only thing she truly wanted.

' _Mom always told me when I was little that time healed all wounds. After everything that happened with Dario I didn't want to believe her. Now? I feel happier than I ever thought possible. You're a wonderful guy, Mike Winters. Don't you dare go changing on me – I want you to stay in my life exactly as you are.'_

Perfection – at least for this single fleeting moment. It was a feeling Kyanna Delrio would treasure forever.

* * *

The painful ringing of an alarm clock – the heaviness of sleep still running rampant. With a tired groan, Kyanna tossed aside her sheets and looked to the bookshelf ahead with heavy eyes of violet. The room felt so empty – because behind her smile she'd come to realize long ago life that could be cruel.

A glance to her side was all the proof she needed – her heart dipped with the force of a roller coaster. It sometimes felt hard to stay afloat when the river had a habit of turning so cold.

Mike wasn't there – of course he wasn't there. The hairdresser gave a tired sigh and turned over – the sight of the empty bed was a little much to bare, especially after all that happened the night before.

' _Or what I'd wished happened the night before. Damn… life sucks really hard sometimes….'_

It had been weeks – more than a month in fact, since her meeting on the beach with Mister Winters. He'd barely called once, and these days he never seemed to be at the gym the same time she was. She'd been waiting patiently all this time – hoping in her deepest heart of hearts that one day there would be a text message waiting for her after a long day at the salon.

' _Hey… It's Mikey! I'm not busy with the band this weekend. How about you get a babysitter and we meet at the beach again? I had a really nice time when we last went there. Text back and let me know! X x'_

That was how her mind envisioned it at least – the faithful reunion she had been promised those many long weeks ago. Thinking back to it made the revelation of the night before all the more painful, especially as she sat alone in bed with the morning sun peering through the blinds.

Alas, with a deep sigh, she rested her hands within her lap, shaking her head in reflection, "All the crazy crap last night… it was just a dream…. Way to go, Kyanna…. You sure know how to tease yourself, girl…."

With a grouchy slap, she silenced the alarm clock – sliding her legs over the side of the bed to get up. The minutest glint of hope shone within as she reached for her phone – maybe he'd finally decided to leave a message.

A flick of the screen, and her heart sank to the depths again, "Nothing…. I should've known."

Standing on shaky legs, Kyanna brought her attention to the crib in the corner. A little boy peaked his smiling face out from behind the wooden bars, "Oh Phillip," she smiled sadly, "I wonder why Mikey hasn't called in so long."

The innocence of a child's laughter – it did wonders to set Kyanna's cloudy heart back on track. Smiling once again, she carefully picked up her son, holding him in her arms with a feeling of truest motherly happiness, "C'mon little fella… time for nursery while mommy goes to work."

Another day at the salon – Kyanna left the emptiness of the bedroom behind. Sitting Philly in his highchair, she flicked through the pictures on her cell phone, stopping at the one of her and Mike together by the beach, "Dreams can get really heavy when you least expect it… damn… this is loco."

' _Dude… I wish you'd call… at least let me know you're okay.'_

Their special night cuddled close on the beautiful golden sand – with every passing day it seemed to be slipping further and further away.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for taking some time out of your day to read a little more. I'm very grateful to all of my readers for all of the support they give. As always, please feel free to leave me some feedback if you would like, and be sure to check out some of my new projects such as 'Alien Problems' and 'Horrorpop' if you're looking for a different spin on things.**

 **As always – keep on supporting the official releases of Huniepop and Huniecam studio! I'll see you in my next Huniepop chapter!**


	4. Showtime

**It's time for a little more Hairdresser. For a little while now I've had trouble deciding on the rating for this little project, so don't be surprised if it jumps between the T and M rated sections while I figure out where it should go.**

 **Thanks again for coming back to read more, and please enjoy the next part of this prequel tale. There's also a new chapter of Relationship Problems out, and there is a poll on my profile as well. Should Kyanna get a main story in the series? Cast your vote and let me know!**

 **IMPORTANT - Please keep in mind that there might be some small mistakes here and there. I've not had time to proofread the chapter twice like I usually do.  
**

* * *

 **Showtime**

Silence across all channels – Kyanna couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until she heard something from Mike. Many a week continued to slip by, and without so much as a message to let her know, he was okay.

There she sat – in a corner booth by herself at Lusties Nightclub – sipping a cocktail from a little plastic straw. "It's pretty full in here, looks like I chose a good night to come out."

Phillip was safe with the babysitter, and she had a little extra money from working a double shift earlier in the week. "Yeah! I'd say I've earned myself a little time to relax."

Were any of her friends in right now? Miss Delrio set her glass aside – shuffling to the edge of her seat to get a better look around. People danced under the twisting, swirling shades of bluish lighting, neon sparks flashing in perfect unison to the rhythmic beat of the music.

"Nobody I recognize. Shame… I was really hoping for a little company on my day off." With a sigh, she leaned back against the comfort of the padded seating, bringing out her phone from the confines of her shorts pocket.

"Damn… why can't I stop thinking about him? This can't be healthy." Golden blonde hair, baggy band t-shirts and equally loose fitting combat pants.

Mikey, he didn't dress particularly well, and he wasn't the most confident of guys, "But that doesn't stop me from thinking he's pretty swell."

No kidding – in comparison to her ex, Mister Winters was a breath of fresh air. True, he was a little quirky, always off in his own world, but he acted like a real gentleman when it came to their friendship, always being accommodating to her circumstances and never overly judgemental.

"What am I doing? This is crazy…." Kyanna broke free from her musings, quick to notice that she'd been subconsciously flicking through their small collection of pictures together. "Snap out of it, girl," she mentally slapped herself, "You'd think after Dario I'd be a little more careful about trusting a guy with my feelings…."

Yet it was hard to deny the truth – the curvy Hispanic knew herself all too well. It drove her to frustration sometimes. "I'm overly caring to a tee… and it keeps getting me into trouble… but I can't help it. I hate seeing people unhappy… at least when I know there's something I can do to make 'em smile."

A good heart – an honest heart, perhaps something that people around here lacked, but not Kyanna. No, she'd go through hell and high water to help people in their time of weakness. "Even if ends up getting me hurt…."

Slipping her phone away, the lady took a rigid sip of her cocktail and pondered under the lights of the club. "When I first met you Mikey… you were so lost. You'd stumbled into town with nothing but your dreams… and I couldn't help but feel taken in by how sweet you were…. Not often you bump into a guy so naive.. especially around this town… but _you_ were different."

Talented men were few and far between – and to say she'd always had a quiet flame for the creative souls was an understatement. "The artists, musicians and dancers… you usually find the creative guys are the most sensitive of the bunch."

It was hard to deny the dream she held in her heart. "There's still a part of me that really wants to become a singer… maybe even an actress. Is that why I feel so close to him? Because of the way he chases after the things he wants?"

It was time to get another drink, "I should take my mind off this shit… before it starts to drive me a little loopy." Hopping up from her seat in the corner, she squeezed her way through the crowds.. "Wouldn't mind another Pina Colada."

Sliding up against the bar, Kyanna dove fingers into her pocket for a crumpled bill. "A twenty... you'll do fine." Money in hand, she looked to the bartender with a smile. "Pina Colada please, dude. Make it a strong one!" The need to unwind and switch off her thoughts was very real.

"Coming right up, Miss."

A familiar flash of golden strands – from the corner of her eye, through the flickering of the lighting, Kyanna caught sight of someone she was sure she knew. "Mikey?"

But wait – it couldn't be, "I sent a text asking if he wanted to come out with me tonight. He didn't give me an answer. Who goes clubbing on their own?"

Yet closer inspection left little room for doubt in her mind - those glowing green eyes and natural blond hair were a rare combination. "It _is_ him… shit. What's he doing in a place like Lusties? He doesn't come in here unless he plays with his band... and what's with the getup he's wearing?"

Not just that, but it didn't look like Winters was alone, either. He sat there, drink in hand, talking to somebody else. "A girl? He has a girl with him…."

That was when curiosity reached its height - and a tinge of sour green took hold. Was it because she was worried about his well-being? Perhaps was it a hint of _something else_ crackling in her violet eyes? No – that couldn't be it. "No way I'm _that_ kind of girl... I'm not jealous..." Shaking her head, Kyanna purged such thoughts from her mind, "….Keep it cool… got to keep it under control."

Reaching out, Miss Delrio picked up her freshly delivered drink, "Thanks," and she slipped into the mass of patrons - it was best to mask her advance. "Gotta get a little closer… I _need_ to see what's going on here."

Past a couple of girls dancing to the euphoric beats of a techno track – and careful step around a pair of muscular young men wearing football jerseys. It wasn't very hard to sneak around Mike's line of sight and take her place at the other side of the bar. "Perfect. Close enough to hear… but they shouldn't see me so long as I'm careful."

* * *

This was a good vantage point – between the ever-moving flows of clubbers, Kyanna could catch brief glimpses of Mike as he sat with a glass of liquor in hand. "I can't get over those clothes… pressed black pants and a low buttoned blue shirt… hair gelled back… and he's shaved. Did he throw out his entire wardrobe and start from scratch or something?"

The transformation was a little unnerving, but the Mexican girl couldn't deny that there was a tiny part of her that liked it. "Quit it, Kyanna," she sighed, fighting hard to ignore the feeling of warmth filling her cheeks, "This sure as hell isn't the time for that…."

Taking a hard mouthful of her cocktail, she leaned in as carefully as possible - time to listen while the music was low. For a reason she couldn't explain, her bright eyes remained narrowed on the girl beside him, "Brown eyes and curly brown hair… skinny… but she sure as hell rocks that dress well. Who in shit is she? Half the guys in the room are looking at her..."

"You sure this is a good idea, Kyu?" Kyanna kept her sights locked, switching targets as Mike necked his entire drink, sliding the empty glass away with a nervous shake of the head, "I've never done this before…. You're asking me to freestyle here… using a brand new backing track, one I've barely practiced at that. Kinda nervous I'll mess this up."

At last- there was a name to match against this all too cheery face. The mysterious woman was called 'Kyu' was she? Interesting, especially considering Mike hadn't mentioned her before.

It was more than annoying - having to watch this _bimbo_ meet his doubts with a cheerful smile. Even more so when she held out her hands - entwining her fingers with those of the singer. The sight of it gave Kyanna a painful pang in her chest, but regardless she kept on watching the scene unfold. _Why was she so touchy feely?_

"Haha! Dude," Kyu snorted, tightening her grip - with a smile powerful enough to disarm even the most guarded of people, "We had the manager pencil you in for Music Night because we gotta work on that confidence of yours! Trust me… you've got Talent and Charisma off the charts… but first it needs unlocking."

"Oh c'mon… be serious for a second." Mikey looked away from her with a dark frown, signalling the bartender for another round. The full extent of his gaze remained clamped upon an empty glass. "I've never performed solo like this…. I need the rest of the guys with me to bring everything together. I'm not sure I can do th-"

"Bro, take it down a notch, kay?" She silenced the doubtful vocalist, placing a hand upon his cheek to pluck his attention. From there, she placed one of her long white fingers upon the lips, and boy did it make Kyanna quake inside having to see it. "Trust me… when you get on stage you're gonna shake the roof off this place. Now… I want you to listen to me. Stop thinking about it… and instead… I wantcha to go on automatic. Music is your strong point, right? So… let it take the lead."

Chuckling, Kyu nodded her head again, likely to reinforce her words, "Now… I'm gonna give you a little jolt, alright? Should help you along the way… but once you're up there, the show's all yours."

"Holy shit…." Kyanna flinched, struggling to keep her balance on the stool upon which she sat. What in the world was happening?

The strange girl's palms pulsed a deep and powerful blue – almost as if consumed by some kind of magical energy. They shone bright, the aura they projected swimming across the length of Mike's body, twisting, flicking and snapping in a manner close to that of electricity, "Hold still, homie! You're gonna _looove_ this."

Meanwhile, Miss Delrio crunched her eyes shut; opening them again just to be sure, it wasn't a figment of her imagination. Unfortunately, when her sight came back, the very same scene continued running its course. A loud sigh, close to pleasurable in nature, slipped from Mike's lips as his eyes twitched, beaming bright - and his pupils twisted into the shape of musical notes!

"How in the hell is nobody else seeing this?" Kyanna looked and looked again, checking between fellow customers and staff. Two girls sat closest to Mike and Kyu, the bartender and several others – they were all looking away as if nothing was happening. "Am I losing it? This is all in my imagination… it has to be.

"Alrighty," Kyu winked, releasing Mike from her playful grasp, the strange inhuman glow she produced subsiding, "How'd ya feel, bro? You ready to party?"

"Ohhhhhh shit…." The blonde man swung out from his chair, a smooth smirk curving his lips. The sight of it gave Kyanna a sharp punch, being cause enough for her heart to skip a beat. The simple act of looking at him from this distance was almost enough to make her dizzy. His presence felt so overpowering all of the sudden.

"….Fuck me… I can see so much more clearly… almost like I was walking around wearing blinders before, but now they're gone. Haha…." Winters ran a slick hand through his hair, moving his digits downward - effortlessly popping his shirt buttons in a single sharp movement. Chest exposed, his entire body pulsed with a wave of deep blue.

"What exactly did you do to me, Kyu? I feel great!" Kyanna's heart was beating so fast just by watching like this. For a reason she couldn't explain, there was a strong urge to walk over there, and reach out for his hand - she wanted more than anything to be near him.

"I've never felt like this before," she rasped, her internal temperature climbing with every passing microbe of time, "Something feels so different about you. How weird. This is a side I've never seen before, Mike... "

No - that wasn't it. Deep down Kyanna still felt the same comforting vibe - but it was almost as if _something_ had turned up the volume on his personality several notches.

"Don't ask questions motherfucker," Kyu giggled, fingers knitted together, her gaze focused sharply "It's your slot on stage in five. Stop dawdling and get up there!"

"Don't need to tell me twice," Another honey-smooth chuckle and Mikey began making his way through the crowds - breezing through to the front of the club. Many a female patron stopped to stare oval-eyed as he passed by. Some of them looked to be practically drooling over him. "Excuse me girls... coming through!"

"Let's see how he copes now I've given him a spark of his inner potential." Kyanna used every shred of energy she had to yank her stare away from Mike – looking back to his strange lady acquaintance. Something about the words she spoke felt a little creepy. _Inner Potential_?

* * *

The music inside the venue fell silent – and with a loud _snap,_ the lights went out one by one, leaving everything covered by a dark shroud. People whispered from corner to corner – many a curious question about what was happening going back and forth.

" _Hope you're having a good time so far! We've got a little something special set up tonight. You know the deal… we love surprises here. It's Mikey – the lead singer from Third Betrayal – and tonight, he's taking the stage by himself! That's right… he's solo!"_

A vibrant flash – strobe lights and neon honed in on the centre stage, their hues twisting and mixing to form an array of powerful effects. A blonde man, one Kyanna knew very well, stood with every single pair of eyes fixated curiously. He kept stone still like a statue; eyes closed softly, his chest heaving up and down with every breath. From behind his back there came a microphone - and he twirled it between his fingers with suave.

"How's it going everyone? Thought I'd take one of my band's new instrumental tracks for a spin... Hope you like it..."

Guitar riffs sprang up with powerful intensity over the sound system - speaker cones pumping and shaking under the pressure. Drums followed in hot pursuit to fuse with a melody of other sounds. Completed by with the crashing force of a bass guitar, the collection of instruments danced together as one. Seconds ticked on – the lights bouncing in tow with the tune as the lone performer basked silently in his scene. A smirk curved his lips.

Kyanna felt a pull like gravity; damn did Mike look good stood up there like that. The little red organ within her chest blitzed – every fibre of her being pulsing in awe. To see somebody on bathed in lights like this – it was enough to fill her with a quiet awe. "Wish I was up there with you, Mike…. Would be so cool to sing together.…."

"Showtime." A single word – and the beat dropped – its guitars picking up to a slick background cry. Mike pulled his shirt free and tossed it into the crowd - the toned build of his upper-body on show for the entire club to see, "Let's go!"

" _They always called me a lover… but baby I'm so much more! YES! I'm the one to steal your heart away. They think I'm a dreamer... and dammit they're wrong! I'm the shadow of desire… the one you wanted to feel inside your sleep… the vanguard of passion inside your lonely nights."_

A climax of the track shook the speakers to the core – Mike stepped to the front, his eyes of green shining so very bright, _"So walk with me… I'm waiting… holding tight to take you awaaaaay with me… into a place of ruby shadows… so I can see the passion in your eyes and when you stand beside me you'll see that our love never dies."_

Spectators swayed in harmony with the music – a great many of them with eyes of cookie-soft affection toward every word that came from the singer's lips. A thick aura of red-hot Charisma licked and sparked off the walls – and in an instant, the entire audience swam across a wave of euphoria. It was crazy how Kyanna was the only one who could see this – the single witness to how her musical crush had the entire nightclub under perfect control.

" _There's no need to turn and run from me… because I'm the one to set you free. So turn back… take me into your arms, and side by side we'll find the way… inside my world of deepest desire... we'll walk on to a new day. Because I'm the bringer of burning passion in its finest hour… a spectre of love with truest power. So take me, and love me, honey hold me tight, cuz my eyes are on you 'till the morning light."  
_

Kyanna felt her head swaying from side to side – droplets of sweat trickling down her face from the heat. Something about Mike's emeralds held her in place, rendering her incapable of moving as every word caressed her ears. "Where's this side of you coming from? You're acting so different… but I can't help it… dude… something about the way you sound... it's gorgeous.."

"That's it, Tiger! You show 'em who's boss! You got this, playa! You got this!"

An echo in the back of her mind, Miss Delrio felt it even though she was surrounded by the enchanting snare. It sounded a lot like that 'Kyu' girl who Mike brought with him. Curious, she spun back, still disoriented from the music, "She's gone," but the stool in which the mysterious woman had been sat was now empty, "Guess she slipped out when the performance started…."

Still – in the deepest part of her core, nestled in somewhere with her women's intuition, Kyanna had a very bad feeling, "There's something really off about that girl. I can't quite figure it out... but she gives off bad vibes..."

* * *

Everything had fallen quiet – the show was over. Mike sat slumped against the bar, quiet pants of breath serving to keep him steady. Now – a chance finally presented itself. Kyanna made her way across the dancefloor, playfully placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"Boo! Hey there, stranger. It's been a while, hasn't it?" She didn't waste a second perching her rounded behind on the stool beside him. There was no way Mister Winters was going to avoid her tonight, "You're looking pretty washed out there, man. Yeah… I saw you… slaying it on the mic."

"Kyanna," Mike grunted from his slumped position – eying her with two dimmed lights. Wow, he looked really tired – more tired than she'd ever seen him before. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. I mean… didn't plan on coming out tonight… guess you could say it kinda 'happened' or something."

"For real – when we talked on the beach about your music… I wasn't expecting an act like _that_." If this was how he sounded on his own, how amazing was he with the full line-up beside him?

"I'm not kidding," the curvy girl carried on with a spark of fiery vigour in her tone, "If that's how you sound when you're singing normally… then you really should quit the screaming shit. Did you see everyone when you were on stage? I swear… you almost had them hypnotized."

"When I'm in front of a crowd it's almost like everything else fades away. I don't see the people… but I can _feel_ them… like my heart is beating with them… it's the only way I can describe it." Mikey reached for a glass of brownish-black liquid and craned it back in one – a sigh of relief sliding out as he nudged it back toward the girl operating the bar.

"Holy shit, dude," Kyanna smirked – he sounded deep, coming out with stuff like that, "Do you even know how good you are?"

"Oh trust me," he chuckled – his eyes burning strong once again, as a smile overtook his expression, "I think I'm starting to realize…. Tonight was proof enough…."

A surge of powerful red coursed – Miss Delrio felt her heart thumping again. The pretty features of Mike's face in combination with the smoothness of his voice – he looked so good, so inviting, "Y-yeah," she sighed, her head whipped up in the vortex again, "….I saw it. You looked so… so…."

"I think the word you might be looking for is 'awesome' – yeah?"

This was crazy – it was as though he'd changed again - his usually shy persona melted with an intense heart. True in some ways, he seemed to be the same old Mikey, very much in love with his creative hobbies, but on the other side of things, he was so much more outgoing. "Dammit man! You were so cool! I had no idea you had it in you!"

"What can I say? I'm starting to surprise myself. I think going up there on my own has shown me something…. I've always had confidence… but up until now I've never had the strength to use it."

Those green orbs were so powerful – Kyanna struggled to resist. She found herself inching closer and closer, every beat of her heart becoming weightier as the gap closed. She wanted to lose herself in the green of his eyes. "Mike… I really want to sing with you sometime…."

"It would be my pleasure…. Hey…. how about we swing by the carnival after this? I bet the lights on the rides will look awesome this time of night."

"Or," Kyanna giggled passionately – her nose touching against Mike's ever so gently, "…You could kiss me, how about that?"

"That right there" Winters reached out to place a hand upon her shoulder, "Is an idea I can get behind." No hesitation - not a single shred.

The comfort of a mutual embrace – the girl coiled her arms around Mike's shirtless waist and drew him in. Softness took her away, bringing her senses to float, "Mmm…." Their lips entwined, every inch of her clammy body all the more delicate to the touch as Mike's fingers came to slink up the back of her shirt.

He tasted bittersweet – a wonderful combination of the sugars of his drink, and the natural salt of his membranes fused together in an all too perfect union. She leaned in, deepening their connection with a hungry desperation. She wanted with all she had to taste him unrestrained – to share a waltz the likes of which dwarfed their moment on the beach.

Tongues lashed with desire and their curious hands roamed, the Hispanic lady bringing her nails to scratch against the bare skin of his chest, the organ within her mouth whipping even wilder to soak up every last drop on his flavor. She moaned into him – only to be held tighter in the pair of strong arms she knew and loved.

Mike moved in perfect harmony with her – his hands sliding past the straps of her bra to caress the side of her neck. Their lips separating, he brought his attention downward, the sharpness of teeth lightly pinched against his lady friend's collarbone.

"Ahh," she yelped, hands tightening around Winters' waist - her nails piercing even deeper, "Oh shit… Mike…."

"AHEM!" A shattering voice – both sides of the duo were torn from their world of mutual enjoyment by the stony stare of a bartender. "It's closing time! Take it outside, guys." His chunky fist brought down a freshly polished glass with a no nonsense shake of the head.

"….Don't make me get the manager down from his office. I can see you both eye-fucking from here."

With that, Kyanna inched back – sticking out her tongue at her blond friend, "Let's go, Mike. I need to get home for Philly."

* * *

"I'll get in touch soon, okay?" Outside the nightclub, Kyanna held Mike by the hand before he could slip away. "….Please, dude… answer my texts from now on, won't you? I miss you when you're not around."

A warm plea was all she could find in her heart to muster, "Even though we kinda bumped into each other on the fly tonight… it was really nice hanging out together again. I've not seen you in _sooooo_ long."

Mike shuddered in the evening air – finally bringing himself to nod after the little wisp of cold subsided. "I know it's been a while - I've been really busy recently. Life has this strange habbit of throwing things your way... but don't sweat it… I'll see you soon! Maybe sometime next week…. I'm planning on doing something with my hair."

"Cool," she chuckled softly. "Then it's a date mister, and don't you forget!"

"How could I possibly forget about you, hmm? Take care of yourself, Kyanna – and have a safe walk ho-"

It was now or never – time to put her athletic prowess to use. With a spring in her step, the dark-haired beauty swooped in, placing a gentle kiss upon Mike's cheek. She held herself there – taking all of the time, she possibly could to enjoy the softness of his skin.

Seconds ticked onward, until finally, Kyanna inched back and smiled brightly enough to illuminate the night sky. "No, dude. _You_ Have a safe walk home... I bet you've had a shit ton to drink. Alrighty? Good. Now... I'll see you on the flip-flop! Remember... it's a promise!"

There – given how the evening had unfolded, Miss Delrio knew the truth in her heart. She couldn't have been anymore forthcoming about her feelings if she tried. Turning her back, she began her jog down the street. However, with every passing footstep the smile upon her face fell further downward.

Despite the amazing closeness she'd shared tonight – one question still raged like wildfire in her mind. Slipping around the corner and out of sight, she slumped against a wall for support, eyes closed in deepest reflection. In truth, there were a lot of questions she wanted answers to.

"Why in the heck was he acting so bold before? Where in the heck did he find someone like Kyu?"

"…Kyu," Kyanna's hand sat upon the resting place of her heart – every second giving way to another powerful beat. The name left a bitter taste in the mouth, "...I don't think I like her..."

"I still can't explain it... but something about that girl... it doesn't feel right - and the blue stuff coming from her hands..."

Whatever the case, one thing was obvious. She was far from normal.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you as always for taking the time to read another chapter. It's always nice to see people enjoying the read. Please feel free to leave me some feedback if you like. All of your thoughts and opinions aren't just encouragement – they help me develop into a stronger writer.**

 **As always, keep on supporting the official releases of Huniepop and Huniecam Studio! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Beach Party

**It is time for another chapter – and I'll keep my opening notes brief. In this instalment, I wanted to tie things together with the main story. See if you can spot connections. There's also a new poll on my profile for Envy Problems. Please cast your vote and let me know which girl you'd like to see Mike with at the end.**

 **From this point onward Hairdresser will be rated M to reflect the direction things are taking. Expect a little more romance and conflict from here on out.**

* * *

 **Beach Party**

Another day at work trimming hair and setting perms – plenty of people buzzed past the window to provide at least a little entertainment. Kyanna sighed, setting down the scissors to find her reflection beaming back in the mirror. Something felt out of place, but she wasn't quite sure what.

"There ya go, Misses Jones. Your usual trim…. That comes to twenty-five."

"Why thank you dearie," the elderly lady reached her long bony fingers into the seemingly endless depths of a turquoise purse. "Here's a thirty… now you keep the change and have a nice day, Kyanna. You've done a lovely job as always."

Praise from the customers was always nice – it sure beat one girl she had to deal with every few weeks. Red hair, ribbons and tassels, a woman wrapped up like a Christmas gift to disguise the blackened hunk of coal hiding underneath.

"Audrey Belrose…." Kyanna took the money from Misses Jones – sliding it into the cash register and dunking her share of the take into the employee tip jar.

"Thanks again." Just like that – the senior citizen was on her way outside, hobbling along carefully on her little brown cane amidst a sea of shoppers.

An empty salon – Kyanna preferred it this way sometimes, especially when she had a lot on her mind. Smiling sadly, she leaned up against the cash register podium – stretching her arms out with a loud sigh of relief. "Guess I've earned a break… manager won't be in until four so…."

Fantastic, she could slip out her phone without fear of reprimand. "Now… where did I put it?"

A spring in her step, Miss Delrio slid around the side of the podium, feeling around in the little gap underneath the register. Keys for the front door? Nope. Emergency customer phone? Not that either. The tips of her fingers slid across the length of the dusty surface:

"Ah… there you are!" Sleek edges and a shiny LED screen – finished in a metallic hue of black. It was time to check her messages.

Down the list with a smooth swish of the fingertip. It was the same shit as always – the only important stuff came from the landlord and the local nursey. It left a gray feeling: childcare worries and the looming fanged monstrosity that was the rent. There was another problem, too.

"….He's stopped texting again…. Shit… what's been going on with you lately, Mike?"

The splash of watercolor against the drab, beige canvas of life felt as though it was quickly drying up. How long had it been now since her collage of green and yellow last showed up with his wonderfully artistic presence? Days? Weeks? Yes – she'd stopped counting at weeks.

Their unexpected run-in at the club still left so many questions swirling around – it felt as though a hurricane ran rampant – consuming her in a swath of confusion. Mike's unbound confidence, his deadly charm; the way in which he dressed that night – _the girl who was with him_.

"Kyu…." Kyanna chocked on the bitterness of the name – a scowl cascading across the fullness of her features. "I've never felt like about anybody before…."

"I hate feeling resentful – it's so not me." Been raised in a large family with lots of brothers and sisters had worked wonders over the years to cement her loving nature. An instant dislike was something so alien to the curvy Mexican that she almost felt ashamed.

The answer to such a resentment however – was very simple. "Maybe she's the reason Mikey hasn't been keeping in touch with me lately. Are those two dating or s-"

"No, No, Kyanna." The hairdresser shook the thought from her mind with a sigh of disgust, "If you start thinking like that then you're no better than those jealous bimbos in Lusties."

She'd seen their type countless times before – the younger end of the millennial scale. They sauntered across the dancefloor in packs with their skimpy miniskirts – faces bright orange with nasty fake tan. Most of them usually dragged unfortunate Jocks in tow, the kind of people who obviously wanted just _one thing_ from them. They knew nothing of responsibility and most certainly didn't care, either.

"Then why is this bothering me so much? Shit." A kick of her heel into the hardwood – Kyanna hopped upright and stretched her achy body. Thoughts of that night in Lusties, faded with just little droplets of color, kept on playing over in her head.

Kyu – every time she tried to veer the thoughts away from the strange girl in the loose fitting dress, they kept on going straight back again. Her playful attitude, the weird blue stuff that poured from her body, and the way she grabbed Mike's hands and fed it into him.

"It still feels kinda trippy… the way Mike got up on stage and took control like that. He's usually so quiet, so shy and clumsy… but I can't say I don't like seeing him like with a little more confidence."

Something in those green eyes of his – they were a void with the power to pull people closer. Once you were caught in the snare, there was no escape. The shine of emerald, his smooth and defined features, and the heavenly chime of his voice. When combined into one they were so dreamy that it was hard to-

"Hard to resist…." Kyanna's cheeks burned hot – heartbeat thundering so fast at the memory that she exhaled softly, her head spinning slightly under the pressure. "Man… I need to snap out of it…."

The jingle of a bell shoved her back to reality. A customer? Hinges squeaked on the door as it swung wide – and just like that, Miss Delrio's pulse broke into quickstep all over again. Her violet eyes widened in adoration as they drank up the sight of the new arrival.

Hair of bright golden blond - smoothed and soft - reaching just above the shoulders. A casual blue shirt – entirely unbuttoned, exposing a toned chest of lightly tanned hue. Pressed black pants alongside decadent, snappy dress shoes with polished toes. Panning up, Kyanna found herself lost – head swaying from side to side at the sight of a rugged nine-o clock shadow and pink lips curved into a smile.

"Hey Kyanna," The buttery allure of the voice was all she could take – a knockout punch. Losing herself entirely, the hairdresser jittered on two long wobbly legs.

"Mike," she gasped, chest stiffening with every slowed, beautiful second, "….It's been a few weeks, dude. You okay?"

"Yep – never better." He nodded softly, nudging the door shut with the side of his foot - strolling inside. "Just thought I'd swing by and do something with my hair… got plans tonight, and lets face it…."

His hand moved upward, pinching the ends of his locks – he frowned in disapproval. "My natural color? It's gotta go… I've been meaning to do it for a little while now."

Kyanna smiled – a reflexisve cheerfulness for the customers - while the love-struck girl inside her whined in disappointment. "Sure thing, dude. You've come to the right place. What takes your fancy?"

' _C'mon, Mike… please don't change your hair. I like it just fine the way it is. What's with you lately? It's like your trying to forget who you are.'_

The singer cracked a devilish smile – one with enough heat to render any objections powerless. "I want to do something different… different is good. I was wondering if maybe you could bleach it. White or a steel-blonde. I don't mind which – so long as my usual look's gone… getting sick of seeing it when I wake up in the morning."

Kyanna couldn't stop herself – eyes widening as her pupils shrank to the size of pinpricks.

An abrupt pause – one to bring the request into perspective. "You want me to peroxide your whole head? I have to be honest with you Mike… I don't think I can do it… too much bleach might mess up your hair pretty bad."

"I'm willing to take the risk." A smooth, disarming chuckle slid from the vocalist. One of his hands trailed down – escaping into his pants pocket. There it rested for a moment, finally returning with a large wad of crisp bills sitting therein. His thumb ran through them with poise – counting each one.

Kyanna gave a stunned gasp:

 _'How much loose cash is he carrying around? What the Hell? There has to be at least two grand there!'_

"I'm more than happy to pay double… since it's you, Kyanna…."

Winters took a step forward – his expression curving into a most dangerous smirk.

There it was again! Kyanna could see it – if not for the faintest of moments. A thin blue outline twisted and licked around his body before vanishing again!

' _The same as before… when he was with Kyu in Lusties…. This is loco…'_

"Okay… I'll be straight with you." Mikey eased his way into a seat – spinning the wheels to face Kyanna – hands linked together in his lap after tossing a handful of bills on the counter. "There's a party tonight - it's by the beach. I really want to look my best. A friend invited me… and I'm thinking of singing. I mean… you don't have to do it if you don't want to… but I'd really appreciate it."

' _A party? This is so unlike you, Mike. When we first met you were way too shy… you wouldn't even think about going out half the time… and if you did it'd only be with your band to play new songs.'_

Kyanna sighed – at an impasse and her smile long since dropped. Here he was – gazing so powerfully into her eyes again. She found herself nodding – against her better judgement. Something about him was just so… _disarming_ all of the sudden.

"I'd be happy to." She gave in. "Sit down and make yourself comfortable… I'll go get everything ready."

"Great," Winters chuckled, "You're a gem as always."

Kyanna reached for her phone again – sliding into the back room to begin her prep. One thing was for sure – she had to look at the party tonight.

"Here's hoping I can find a babysitter on such short notice…."

* * *

Ten in the evening – college students danced across the golden expanse of Turtle Bay Beach. Tables were set up with beer and mounds of snacks – music blurring from a pair of huge speakers.

"Here it is... Turtle Bay Beach."

Kyanna made her way down the steps and cast a glance to the small sea of people. There must have been a few dozen of them – a great many of the crowd swaying their bodies to an electronic dance track. Campfires were up and running – muscular guys shouted and jeered with bikini-clad babes around their arms.

"Chug… Chug! Chug! Chug!" Voices howled from the centre of the gathering – guys and girls alike huddled around a large wooden party table loaded to the brink of collapse with booze, bottles; glasses; and more.

"Sure is lively out here." Miss Delrio dipped and swerved around the drunken masses – squeezing in behind a couple of surfers and their ladies. A sharp jolt pierced her chest – eyes fixed dead ahead. No way – it couldn't be!

"Mike?" She whispered under the booming voices, "With Audrey?"

On the left side of the arrangement there sat a peroxide blond with freshly styled hair. In front of him – a neatly organized row of shot glasses filled to the brim with bronze liquor. His lips held a confident smirk as he looked across the table – fingers tapping against wood. "Alright then! You said you could drink me under the table… eleven shots and I'm still standing…. You better step up your game."

Kyanna cringed – finally paying notice to the pile of empty cups on Mike's side of the table. A quick headcount gave birth to a nauseous twinge – there were easily over a dozen empties strewn all over. Aside from a few droplets of sweat he didn't seem phased in the slightest. How could he drink so much?

Red eyes glared, painted fingernails of a similar shade stabbing outward with a fury most vicious. The girl facing the singer sprang up from her chair with a cheer, reaching for an entire bottle of something strong. The label gave it away - tequila, neat.

"Ooooooookay! You wanna get serious, Blondie? Let's see ya top this!" Adjusting the tassels of her vibrant dress – the redhead craned back barefoot, gagging as she necked half the bottle almost effortlessly.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUHG! Audrey! Audrey! Audrey!"

 _'So sleazy... No surprise she's happy having things stuffed down her throat...'_

Mike didn't seem to waste a single second. As soon as the bottle left Audrey's lips, he stood up and waltzed across - yanking it from her hand with a smooth smile. Moving in – he slinked an arm around her petite waist - cracking a charming wink.

"So," he spoke with flare – eyes of green fixated on the redhead as he brought the bottle closer to his mouth, "….I guess I should start trying, huh?"

Spinning back – Audrey still held close as he went – the singer looked to the DJ scratching records – presenting a smooth 'thumbs up'. "Okay! Crank the sound!"

Music thundered ever louder. Mikey released Audrey from his grasp. "...Here we go."

All the Hispanic girl could do was watch - stuck between seething fire and abstract horror. Thankfully, the students kept her obscured from the line of sight. "What's with you? You're acting like a total idiot."

Winters leaned up against the speakers – slamming back the alcohol. Not stopping for even a breath, he chocked down every drop with determination - raising a fist in victory after tossing the bottle to the ground. "That's how it's done. Round two goes to me, I think."

"Gawwwwd!" Audrey rolled her eyes – stomping across the sand to grab Mike by the shoulders, "You're such a fucking show-off."

Kyanna slipped out of the crowds – standing completely in the open as to not miss a single beat. Was this the same Mike she'd spent so much time with? By now, she was so mad that the risk of being spotted didn't even bother her. Winters' persona was so far out of sync from the person she'd grown to care about.

"Oh c'mon! The singer laughed aloud – sliding forward and bringing his arm around Audrey again.

She laughed – half-angry and half sparked up – her bitchy glare turning soft, "Your hand's on my ass..."

"You noticed?" Winters gave a pinch - his leer sparking hard blue, "...I hope that isn't a problem?"

"It's not like I want you to stop," the diva snorted – crawling against his chest with a pair of burning cheeks. She leaned closer and closer by the moment, eyes red hot with a sight Kyanna knew well – lust. "You're working for it... I'll give you that."

Miss Belrose sprang – a move so sudden it made Kyanna flinch. The hairdresser watched – stunned and silent, as the girl adorned from head to heel in roses and ribbons, threw her velvety-gloved fingers around Mike's shoulders, her legs around his middle – and sucked passionately against his lips.

Kyanna's heart hurt – a sharpness so fierce it felt as though the serrated edge of a blade had mercilessly cut inside, leaving her life-blood to pour against the grains of sand. She hoped, prayed silently for many a moment that Mike would reject her advances.

' _No… Mike… not Audrey... shit... You want this hoe more than me?'  
_

Partygoers quickly lost interest in the duo. Instead they gathered around the table anew for more games of booze and chaos. Kyanna lost hope with each moment that bled by – her fragile feelings crying out the longer she stayed and watched. Their moment together on the beach – it sat in ruins, poisoned by another woman.

Lips smacked, tunes blurred, glasses clanked together – and yet all Miss Delrio could focus on was Audrey – a girl she already disliked most bitterly, pawing, grouping, and tongue-fucking with Mike in a horny frenzy.

Emotions faltered – cracks forming like glass – shattering into little shards. One-step back, then two, and three – Kyanna couldn't look anymore. Her shoulders stiffened, and all she could do was walk away – sandals crunching through the sand.

"This feels like Dario all over again."

"Audrey… sorry… but I've got to go." She wasn't able to get far – Mike's voice froze her to the spot. "I have a band session tomorrow and I need to meet with one of my friends before then."

"For real?" Audrey scoffed, "The party's just getting started… and I guess it's not too lame having you around."

"Are you _admitting_ you made the right choice talking to me in the club?" A soft chuckle from the vocalist – but one that served to bring Kyanna even more pain.

' _So you bumped into the skank in Lusties? I should've known….'_

"In your fucking dreams," The porcelain party girl scoffed, "But… I wouldn't mind hanging out with you again, Mikey. You know how to have a good time… not like some of the fucking losers out here tonight…. I'll call you… and if you're lucky I might _come over_."

No more – she'd heard enough. Kyanna choked – turning and running headlong through the party. She needed to escape – to be anywhere but here. She remained fixated on the stone steps, going back the way she came was the only opinion. It didn't matter who she bumped or knocked… she had to get out of here.

'… _If you're lucky I might come over…'_

It wouldn't stop playing over – no matter how much the dark-haired lady wanted to forget. The thought of Mike being with _her_ – it was enough to bring a cascading sickness from the pits of her stomach. It twisted and bubbled inside.

Kyanna stood atop the staircase – eyes honed upon the party in its full splendor. Mike turned and strollled away from Audrey, but not before receiving another very heated kiss on the lips first. The way he walked – the manner in which he presented himself, it was so cocky, so fearlessly confident. With but a word the crowds parted as he came closer.

"If I don't move he's going to notice me." Across the street and out of sight – Kyanna took cover in the doorway to a grungy looking bar – peeling grey paint and a beat up neon sign hanging overhead.

* * *

Bright peroxide hair slowly came into view – green eyes looking from side to side, and then downward to a shiny silver wristwatch. Mike took a left and continued on his way.

Kyanna acted as a mirror – following his direction as to keep an eye. He looked to be heading into the centre of town via the main street. "I feel like such a stalker… watching him like this… but I can't believe what I've seen…."

Five minutes turned to ten – and then ten to twenty. At this point Kyanna had to cut across and follow from behind. Where exactly was Mike going? He'd skipped Lusties, completely ignored Nutmeg Café, and already made his way past the Stadium.

Finally – the singer vanished inside a set of doors:

"The Bar and Lounge." Kyanna stopped outside – eying the bouncer and then back to the brightly illuminated sign overhead. "It's pretty small in here… if I go inside he might see me."

' _No...it's worth the risk. I need to figure out he's acting like such an asshole. This isn't him… he can't be doing this on his own.'_

There had to be a culprit – this 'person' she'd seen tonight was so far detached from the Mike she knew that it was scary.

Inside the venue – hugging an arm around her waist for support, Kyanna found all the answers she needed in a second.

Messy brown hair – a skimpy matching skirt with the same strapless top, sandals, and small but revealing cleavage spilling out.

"Kyu." Miss Delrio's face twisted – soured as if she'd swallowed down toxic waste.

There she sat yet again, beside Mikey, against the bar. Given the handful of patrons right now, their conversation was clear as daylight. They talked back and forth using words such as 'progress' and 'confidence'.

' _Now's my only chance. They're busy drinking….'_

Swift and relentless – Kyanna slipped past the duo as they ordered another round of drinks. The corner booth was her best bet – far enough out of sight to keep watch. Hopefully, Mike wouldn't look in this direction too much.

"So," Kyu's voice chimed with energy, "Let's run over the checklist one last time. We've finally fixed that TERRIBLE excuse for a wardrobe… you've been singing more… and you've done something with your hair. I'd say after such a slow start these past couple of months... you're finally on the road to being someone."

Winters scooped up his glass – downing the contents with a refreshed sigh. "And I'm happy to report the date with Audrey went well." From his left side pocket, he pulled out something that resembled a phone, sliding it across the table to the provocatively dressed brunette.

"Like it! Like it! This is some good work, playa!" Kyu tapped against the screen several times – the tips of her fingers sparkling pink as she went. "….Yep! Red is now officially on two hearts… I'd call tonight a success. For real, this could be the start of something awesome, Mike!"

Two hearts? Kyanna pondered what that meant. Did these two have some kind of weird system going on?

"See?" Kyu ruffled Mike's hair with a rogue hand – the sight of it snapped the hairdresser back to reality, "What did I tell you? Sometimes if you want to make it big then you've gotta change things up a little. Keep going like this and your band's gonna be up in lights before you know it."

"All thanks to you," Winters edged back, fixing his hairdo, "If it weren't for you then I never would've worked out the truth. Why settle for one thing when you can have more? For once I know where I'm going with my life, and it feels _so fucking good_."

"Careful there, homie," Kyu giggled. "Sounds like somebody might be letting that confidence go to his head."

"No – I'm serious." Mikey caught the next drink between his fingers.

"….I don't feel hopeless anymore. You turning up like you did – it's been the kick up my ass I've needed for so long. When I left college I didn't have a clue what the fuck I wanted to do with the band… and I wasn't strong enough to make the big choices. Now it doesn't matter… because I'm in control. It's about time I put that to use… no guilt… and no backing down."

"Just doing my job!" Kyu raised her glass – they both clanked together in victory. "….You're one of my more interesting clients... I'll give you that."

"Do I dare ask what you mean?"

"It's a secret…."

Kyanna surged with flames – she'd heard enough to last her for the rest of the night. The pieces of this almost surreal puzzle were starting to fit into place. Eyes of violet focused in mercilessly on Kyu – her hands squeezing into unforgiving fists.

It was she – this strange and charismatic new girl in town – she was responsible for all of this.

' _Of course…. Mike's so soft… it wouldn't take a lot for a girl with big ideas to come along and start whispering crap in his ear. I knew he was naive… a dreamer, and that's what I thought was so cool about him… but she's sitting there trying to change the parts of him she doesn't like. Selfish...'  
_

Eyes burning red, Miss Delrio scowled – a low, hiss of sinister frustration slipping free from her mouth. "….You're the one to blame, Kyu… but I'll be damned if I let you ruin my best buddy like this."

One thing stood paramount in the voluptuous Mexican's mind - family and friends, and right now, her dearest friend of all was under threat. Momma bear had woken from her long sleep – and it was time to protect one of the pack.

"This bitch is out of line..."

Was it maternal instinct, or was it jealousy? Kyanna didn't care either way – she wasn't going to lose the best thing to come into her life in two long years because of some girl who couldn't accept him for the way he was - or some diva in red.

Time to show this skinny little floozy that she meant business. One little text would do the trick.

 _'Hey Mike... it's Kyanna! You feel like hanging out right now? Was nice to see you today and I've got some free time so... text back! You still at your party?'_

Message sent - there was no going back now.

"Hold on a sec, Kyu. My phone buzzed." To her surprise as well, he was very quick to respond - reaching for his cell in a second flat.

 _'Na - I'm done with the party... was fun though. Meeting up sounds good. Where are you?'_

Kyanna crept out from her hiding place in the booth - taking a deep breath. "It's now or never. Okay, Kyanna... you've got this."

The other patrons didn't deter her - neither did her heavy heartbeat.

Kyanna leaned in - slinking her fingers across Mike's shoulders. He spun round - but before his lips could utter a word:

"Hmmm... mmmm," The hairdresser stole them for herself - crawling one of her hands upward to rest upon Mike's cheek. The powerful taste of liquor tingled across the lips as their sudden embrace deepened. Though surprised - he was far from resisting.

Kyu was staring - eyes narrowed.

 _'Yes... you'd better watch, Kyu. You aren't messing with my best friend. This is personal... same goes for Audrey freaking Belrose.'_

Time to pull back - her expression twisted into a smile. Mission accomplished. "I'm right behind you, Mikey... Can we talk for a little while?"

" _Alone_ ," she clarified, gaze sharpened like knives in the direction of the brunette.

Weird - Kyu didn't seem intimidated in the slightest. In fact, she was... smiling?

"Annnnnd," Kyu chuckled - clapping her hands together, "She makes her appearance at last..."

The skimpy vixen hopped down from her stool - patting Mike on the shoulder with a playful wink. "Good luck, homie! I'll see ya around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyanna gasped in quiet surprise - stabbing Kyu in the back with eyes of steel. "If you've got something to say then say it to my face!"

"Naaa," Kyu waved her off - squeezing past one of the bartenders. She waited in the doorway. "Have fun, Baby Mama. I got a feelin' that I'll see you again..."

Something about the cheerfulness in Kyu's tone felt terrifying. _'Baby Mama? So... Mike's told her about me, obviously.'_

"...Don't leave me in the dark here." Mike's hand pulled Kyanna away. "What's this about? You're acting weird. The text... and that kiss..."

 _'I'm the one acting weird?'_

Kyanna sighed - placing her hands in her lap. She took a seat beside the peroxide-blond. "...I'm gonna tell you straight, dude. It's been a long time... but I'm ready for another relationship... with you, dummy."

Fear pulsed - she had to say it now before she lost the nerve. "I want us to be official... Not just two friends who date when we're bored. That's why I need to know what's been going on with you lately... You're acting so strange. It's Kyu... isn't it?"

Mike shook his head - eyes fixated on the liquid in his glass. "So... that explains why you've been following me around."

Shit - how did he know? "...I did it because I was worried... and judging by the last few weeks... I've had good reason to be."

A bitter laugh - the singer gazed off into the distance. "Kyu was telling me I was too good for you. Turns out it's you that's too good for me. You've put up with me for _months_ even though I'm not worth your time. This is exactly why Kyu's helping... because I don't want to be a deadbeat anymore... I can't go on drifting like I did when we first met."

Winters swirled his drink - putting it down and looking Kyanna in the eyes. He reached out - cupping her hands tightly. "I don't agree with what you said to me on the beach that night. No girl wants an idiot with his head in the clouds... you deserve better than that."

"I'm not like other girls," Kyanna slinked their fingers together in a soft, clammy knot. "So long as you treat me right I don't give a shit. So please, Mike... I can forgive you for Audrey... but I need you to be honest... _How do you feel about me_?"

 _'I'm putting my heart on the line again... Please don't break it... You're being too damn quiet, Mike...'  
_

"Hear me out, alright?" Kyanna leaned in - it was time to be crystal clear. "I'm not asking you to move in and get a nine till five... and I sure as Hell don't expect you to raise my little boy. Heck... I'm not ready to move in with someone again... but I wanna be able to call you my boyfriend. It'd mean a lot, you know? To let everyone round town know we're a couple."

The blond smiled gently at her words. "I care about you. Fuck it... you're half the reason I WANT to change myself... but there's a lot more to it than that. This isn't about being good enough for you... it's about being good enough for _me_."

Words that twisted up inside Kyanna - causing her heart to slump as though it were concrete. _'There's so much more to you behind that smile you're always wearing... I didn't expect you to have such an image problem, man. Reminds me of myself.'_

"Will you give me some time?" His voice was soft - almost at a whisper. "I need to figure things out... about myself."

Time - Kyanna could deal with that. After all, she'd given Dario far more time than he ever deserved when she carried his baby. "That's fine with me... but don't keep me waiting too long."

"I won't. In fact," Mike paused - a soft red flush filling his cheeks. "Organize a babysitter next weekend. You can come over to my place... I'll have an answer for you by then... that's a promise."

Kyanna nodded softly, leaning in to steal Mike's lips away with a peck. "...Thank you... and Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot," she released his hands, leaning in to rest her head of long dark hair upon his shoulder. "...I don't _want_ you to change... Trust me, dude. I've seen it happen... You won't feel happier by the end."

"You'd be surprised." Winters frowned. "I'm tired of feeling like this... I have so much I need to do, and I'm not achieving anything."

The look in his eyes - disgust. It made something quake inside of the beautiful Latina. "Is that how you've really felt all this time? You sound like you hate yourself."

"I wouldn't go so far as the word 'hate', but..." Mikey flicked his hair back - looking away with a sad smile. "There's _someone_ out there that I need to make proud... and I can't do it like _this."_

 _'Sounds like there's a lot on his shoulders. I wonder who he needs to impress so badly? The look in his eyes... so sad that it hurts.'_

"Well... I'd say you're doing a great job already." Kyanna reached out - grabbing him by the waist and bringing him close in a tight cuddle. "...I love you... It's been awesome going places together... and you've made my year so freaking fun! So quit talking about yourself like you're broken."

"Kyanna I-"

She brought a finger down - placing it upon his lips for silence. "No... no words. Give me a kiss before I go home."

Their lips brushed together - furious orange embers twirling in a cyclone of heartfelt romance. Kyanna put every ounce of strength she had into it - guided this time by the purity of her heart. When they eventually parted, she slipped back from her seat nervously, caressing the side of Mike's face with her fingertips before turning away.

"Make up your mind soon, okay? I'll be waiting..."

Off into the night the young mother ran - her dark eyes leaking with a pair of lonely tears. "...If only he could see what I do."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Thanks again for your time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter – please feel free to leave some feedback if have something you wish to share. I'm always happy to hear what my readers have to say – and your support helps me grow into a better writer.**

 **I also enjoyed adding a little connection to Relationship Problems. In the main story I didn't show much about Mike and Audrey getting together, so this 'first date' of sorts serves to shape things. As always, keep on supporting the official releases of Huniepop and Huniecam Studio! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Third Betrayal

**Time for another Hairdresser chapter. I'll keep my authors notes brief. All I will say is this – sometimes on the rising road to success people have to make hard life choices. How will Mike's rapidly changing persona effect Kyanna, especially when she's put her feelings on the line? Also, keep your eyes open for the subtle game reference hidden within.  
**

 **Here's a hint. What does Kyanna wear as part of her default outfit?**

* * *

 **Third Betrayal **

Kyanna brushed past the crowds with a sigh. It'd been a long day at the Salon. Yet regardless of how tired she felt – her mind still ran in overtime. A text message – one that held enough weight so set her heart to racing. She didn't expect it – almost dropped her phone at the time, in fact.

' _Hey Kyanna…. I've made up my mind. Meet me in the mall after you finish your shift. Oh… and I have a surprise for you. Take care of yourself and have a good day. Thanks for being so patient with me. Mikey. x x x'_

He'd finally been in touch after so long – a few weeks of making her wait. For the longest time she'd pondered, but now it was almost time. Mike was going to tell her the truth of his feelings at long last.

Smiling to herself, Kyanna sat down beside the water fountain near a row of bustling eateries. There she waited, hands folded in her lap. "We've been for lunch down here plenty of times before. He should know where to find me."

In the deepest part of her heart she hoped things would go well. Then again, perhaps it was best to be cautious after the events of their last meeting. One person came to mind at the core of all her unease.

Kyu – the skimpy brown-haired puppet master pulling all of the strings. Boy oh boy, did Kyanna want to set her straight on a few things – maybe even shove her scrawny little ass to the curb. True, she wasn't a violent girl by any means – not unless somebody provoked her hard enough, but there was _something_ about the cheerful disposition of Kyu that caused her skin to crawl.

"Hey," the familiarity of a soothing voice – she knew it well. Her eyes slid away from her surroundings – wandering delightfully to a well-built figure in a cool blue shirt and pants - gelled peroxide hair slicked back to a perfect shine. "Sorry I kept you waiting!"

Mike smiled, sauntering in to sit beside Kyanna. His presence – it held the same gravity as all those nights prior. He was so powerful – so overwhelmingly bright a star that it made the air around him hard to breathe.

The room felt warm – Kyanna's heartbeat thumping faster with every passing moment. She looked to Mikey with fondness – reaching out to hold his hand. "Hey there…." Her lips curved into a welcoming smile. "Let's go outside, kay? I can't hear myself think for all the noise in here."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

The pair sat close – huddled together on a little wooden bench that overlooked the towering glass giant of a mall. It'd gone six already – the sun's rays slowly dying away to usher in the dawn of a new evening.

Kyanna reached out – linking her fingers with Mike's. "So… dude…. You said you'd made up your mind, right? I'm waiting…."

"Yeah." Mike's eyes glimmered against the sunset – like two luxurious emeralds in an endless waltz against the light. He breathed hard – sliding a hand into his pocket and pulling out a little box. "Before I say anything… there's a little something I bought for you…."

The singer reached out – placing the gift – wrapped in shiny blue paper and finished with a little silver bow, into Kyanna's open palms. Kyanna shuddered – the sensation of his hand slinking to rest upon her cheek seemingly imprinted forever. "I hope you like it…. I mean… it's nothing too fancy."

Heart jumping around in her chest – Kyanna gave the bow a gentle tug – and brought open the lid of the little box. Inside there set a small black case – adorned with the insignia of a local jewelry store. She recognized it almost instantly. Randolph's – it was a family owned shop, they'd been in the mall since she was a little girl over fifteen years ago.

Such a sentiment alone made her hands tremble slightly – it was far from a cheap place to buy gifts.

"Mike," Kyanna breathed hard, her fingers slinking around the corners of the little ebony container, "Dude… I'm a little nervous here."

"It's alright," he cooed softly, his soothing voice bringing her to rest. "Go ahead and open it… I got it for _you_."

' _Here goes nothing…. Okay, Kyanna. Keep it cool, girl. This is the first time a guy's bought you a gift since Dario.'_

Her eyes widened when the lid fell away. Sparkly gold twinkled against the dim parking lot lights. No way – there was no way he'd gone and chosen something so flashy for her. Kyanna's eyes quivered, looking back to Mike in stunned surprise.

Solid gold earrings in the shape of hearts – they shimmered in the palms of her hands. "Oh my God…. I don't know what to say. I mean… I can't accept these. They look so expensive….."

"A smile price to pay." Mike slinked his arm around Kyanna's shoulder – eyes soft and pooling with compassion. "I called Randolph Junior while his old man's away in Tahiti. Asked him if he could make something from scratch. These aren't anything huge… just my way of saying thank you… for putting up with me lately. You've been a true friend as always… and that means a lot."

Kyanna smiled bright – putting on her newfound treasures and placing the box to the side. "….I'd still like to know how much of a hole these girls punched in your pocket. They look like they cost-"

"Shhh," Mike quieted her with a finger across the lips, "If I told you then they wouldn't be a present, now would they? They're real gold… that's all you need to know."

No need for words – Kyanna hugged him close, resting against his shoulder as she cuddled him like a plush. A chuckle escaped her lips, hiding her reddened face against his chest. "So… about us…. Where do you wanna go from here?"

"Tomorrow, Kyanna." Mike gazed into her powerful eyes of violet – slinking his fingers around her middle. "….Tomorrow night my band has a show by the Overlook - starts at nine. I've already put you on the guest list so you won't need to pay. Come watch us play... and then I'll give you all the answers you're looking for."

"You want me at one of your shows? I'd love to!"

"We're taking a big gamble," Mike chuckled dryly – resting his back against the bench. Kyanna moved in tandem – sprawling across his lap with a contented smile. She had him all to herself – and for the first time in so long they truly felt close again. More than that – she felt almost as close as the night on the beach.

Winters looked to the sky, scoffing, his expression seemingly twisted in deepest reflection. "At this point it's everything or nothing for Third Betrayal. We've finished our demo tape – we've had a small-time recording studio print it for us – been passing them around the music stores and even sent a copy into local radio. Everything's riding on this."

There was something about the look on Mike's face – he seemed so fearful, an emotion Kyanna seldom saw him telegraph so openly. Right now, he needed a little assurance. She set upright – brushing her lips against his cheek. "I'll be there. Hell, I'd be there even if the whole world was against you."

"That's exactly why I asked you to come…. Knowing you're in the crowd? It'll put my mind at ease." Mike sighed softly, bringing a nervous gaze to meet with Kyanna. "The whole situation with the band… is one of the main reasons I've not been around so much lately. We've spent months getting things ready… and if it doesn't pay off we'll be stuck with a mighty fucking bill. The joys of being independent…. Christ do we need a label."

Just how much of a risk were Mike and his friends taking? To say Kyanna felt concerned was putting it lightly. She didn't relinquish her affectionate hold for a second. "I was wrong… all those times you didn't call… I was worried you might've been avoiding me… but you've been running yourself into ground with your music... typical."

"Put it this way," Mike continued – his fingers tightening around Kyanna – no doubt out of concern, "If we pull a big crowd tomorrow and sell most of our merchandise… we're golden. We should be able to rest easy for the next few months... even write new shit. I'm worried though... What if it doesn't work ou-"

"Don't even think like that," Kyanna smiled – her eyes bright and sparkly with the vigour of a guardian angel. "You're gonna do well… you'll knock it outta the park tomorrow… and when you do… I'll be there cheering you on!"

A lone tear – the expression on Mike's face darkened. Kyanna couldn't quite place it, but for a flicker most brief, something seemed to be seriously out of place. Yet she crushed it to the pit of her stomach, not allowing her cheerful demeanour to fade.

' _His eyes…. He looks so afraid… so guilty…. What's going on with you, Mike?'_

"Thank you, Kyanna." His tears wiped aside, Mike smiled. "Sorry… been under a lot of stress lately, but seriously… I won't give up… _no matter what it costs me."_

Deep down she couldn't shake the feeling that there was much more to the sad trickle of tears she'd witnessed. However, all she could bring herself to do was keep up the smile. It was her way in life, especially after Dario. She promised herself that she'd live with a more cheerful persona from then on.

"It's my pleasure!"

Booming speakers – roaring tires – the powerful chime of guitars. A fusion of these resounding melodies veered closer with every passing second. Kyanna frowned in disappointment – her surprised eyes finding their way to a beat up yellow taxi. Whoever sat behind the wheel clearly wasn't safety conscious. With an almighty shred, the vehicle came to a messy stop – leaving violent tire marks across a pair of parking spaces. The window rolled down, and Miss Delrio caught the sight of a lopsided Rastafarian hat and sunglasses – music thumping all the while.

' _Come my lady… come come my lady…. Yeah! You're my butterfly, sugar, baby!'_

Strangely, Mike didn't seem surprised. In fact… he was laughing. Kyanna shook her head in dismay. "Something tells me you know that guy..."

"He's my ride. They call him Jake. A bit of a lunatic… granted, but hey! We have a deal. He gives me free cabs and I let him into our gigs without paying."

A loud thump – the taxi door swung open. Kyanna watched carefully as a gangly man, presumably in his early twenties, stepped out. He wore a baggy purple shirt and pair of baggy combat pants – bellowing with laughter as he went. With every step the oversided hat on his head, a violent and grubby fusion of green and yellow, wobbled frantically.

"YO! MIKEY! Bruh! Sorry I'm late! I'm soooo fucked right now maaaaaan. Not tubular! I ain't had sleep since Wednesday. You coming, or you gonna chill with that smokin' hot chick you got there?"

Mike shook his head – chuckling at the sight. He snuggled Kyanna extra close for a moment, not letting her go. The hairdresser chuckled - sinking into his warmth against him as best she could. Her ear against his chest, she took in the soft melody of his heartbeat.

"Looks like you better go," she added, jumping up from his lap, "I'll see you tomorrow night… and Mike? Be careful on your way home..."

Kyanna eyed this 'Jake' person sharply, hands on her hips. "Yeah, I'm looking at you…."

"Don't worry." Mike swooped in one last time – placing a soft kiss upon her lips before strolling off toward the cab. He gave chuckle as he went. "Later, Kyanna."

"See you on the flip-flop!"

* * *

The Outlook – it was usually a calm place of scenic beauty – one frequented time and time again by couples on romantic dates. Now? People crammed shoulder to shoulder, going so far back as the parking lot - watching from their cars. The line for the merchandise stall stood overwhelmed too, as over a dozen people waited. Conversations sparked left and right, glasses clanked and booze bottles changed hands - the whole place buzzed with activity.

Kyanna breathed hard to keep her cool – almost lost in the euphoria of the crowd. She stood right at the front, dressed to the nines in her favorite checked outfit and a tight skirt – hair held in place with red Dixie ribbons.

"Wow," she smiled – hand against her chest to measure every thumping beat. There's at least a few hundred people here. Looks like they did it… full house."

Soft melodies hummed in the background as the band finished their stage prep. Mike remained at the forefront – taking his microphone from one of the twin guitarists. He raised a hand and strolled closer, his powerful green orbs sweeping across the crowd. "What's up, guys? Nice to see so many of you out tonight!"

An overwhelming cheer erupted – Kyanna joined in as well, waving her hands with a huge spark of energy. She'd been asked here to show her support – and was exactly the thing she intended to do.

"Alrighty," Winters twirled the microphone in his hand – charming the sea of people with a deadly smooth smile. "I think it's about time we kick things off, don't you? First things first… Special thanks to Glenberry FM for playing our demo across the airwaves earlier… and another heap of thanks to our sound person Jamie! He's up here with us tonight, taking the drums! More power to ya, man!"

"First up," Mike popped the buttons on his shirt – leaving his toned chest on show for every pair of hungry eyes. "We're gonna start with the headline song for our newest project! This one's called 'Dreams' and we wrote just for this gig. It's about movin' forward and fighting for the things you want!"

Soft riffs – spun in the background, slowly picking up in pace as guitarists worked their magic. Girls in the crowd called out in excitement. Kyanna however, had her eyes focused solely on one member of the group as the music spun into a smooth silky melody. The effortless fusion of Hard Rock with the faintest metal flare danced over the crowd.

Mikey, almost on cue it seemed, erupted to life – eyes ablaze in a haze of magical blue power.

" _Another vision… in my eyes. Here I am… feelin so fine! I'll walk the streets, bathed in warm lights. I saw her that night, and I've been taken ever since. If I really wanna fly… I need to let it go. To be the world's next sensation… lose the fear and don't look back!"_

Kyanna cried out in powerful support – losing herself to every note that slipped free from the singer's smiling lips. She swayed her curvy hips, sinking into her own little world of perfect bliss. This was her dream too, to be a performer, the reason she aspired to have perfect body image – because one day she wanted to be on the stage too.

"MIKEY! MIKEY! MIKEY!" Girls shrieked at the front – strung out on his words. Their eyes were wide in awe - almost like hypnosis.

" _So now I'll take it… the life I want…. The power to make my own life… I watch in silence, lights shining back at me… she picked me up when I was down. She grabbed my hand; she spun me round! Now I'm here I can't go back! Now I'm here I won't turn back! Yeah! The magic showed me… and now that I've found you… my old life's crashin' down!"_

" _Once you're here you won't go back! Live your life and don't turn back! Take your dreams and keep on track! Lift those feet and take your path!"_

Powerful spotlights danced along the stage – the guitarists sliding to the front – shredding in perfectly synchronized union. Mike slipped back – bobbing his head to the beat, microphone twirling in his hand like a baton. The riffs picked up to a peak, falling down with the power of ecstatic waves. The audience was pumped, alive with adrenaline.

Kyanna moved with every sound, almost tasting the intensity, the life, the energy. She hadn't had hadn't truly lived like this since before meeting Dario. This band – they'd turned from zero to hero almost overnight! They'd won her over wholeheartedly.

' _I love you, Mike…. Shine bright… and maybe one day I'll be up on stage with you t-'_

A hand held out – it snapped the hairdresser from her musing. She flinched, surprised, senses half frazzled by the sheer atmosphere of the show. Pushing past the confusion, she looked up. Mike stared at her – a smile of devilish charm across his lips. "Get up here, Kyanna."

Four words – four words with enough power to stop her heart from beating. Her eyes widened – pupils so tiny they resembled tiny rice grains. "What?"

His hands gripped hers tightly. "I want you up here with me."

Voices screamed out in bliss – Kyanna's whole body wobbled under the heat of lights. Mike plucked her from the masses- a sensation so unbelievably powerful that the core of her being almost imploded in multi-coloured lightshow. It was so sudden, so unexpected. Lost in the power of the moment, her brain could register just three things.

 _'He's holding me…. I'm on stage with his band! He's staring into my eyes….'_

The smooth vocalist held the mic away for a moment, leaning to brush his lips against Kyanna's ear. "Feels good doesn't it? All these eyes watching you…. Don't be scared… lose yourself…. Tonight…. I'm singing for you."

Kyanna gasped, the sound she made easily drowned under the quake of music. At that moment, her hazy, bliss-clouded vision kicked back into gear. The guitarists, bodies dripping with passion and sweat, slid back, still playing their pieces.

"Here I go…." Mikey stepped to the front, pulling Kyanna along with him. He was really doing it – putting her centre stage, the eyes of all his adoring fans on _her_ as she stood by his side.

Winters pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the crowd. All Kyanna could do was watch – her consciousness sinking into the melody once more. Without warning her hips wiggled, the rest of her body following in tow as Mike picked up his next verse:

" _Now my life's before me! I've got one more night… so I can feel alive! I'll take you back with me… set your heart alight! Once you're with me there's no way back! Yeah! Lose your fear and don't turn back! I had a premonition… and I've been waiting ever since! Now my head's twistin round… I'll take the old me down! I'm gonna live my dreams… and the past can drown!"_

In one final explosive riff, the melody ended. Kyanna's eyes opened again – there she found Mike – surfing the crowd of people. "Thaaaank you!"

* * *

End of the show – Kyanna sat at a little plastic table beside Mike as his bandmates loaded the truck. He looked so tired, so devoid of energy after a great many songs. In fact – it was the perfect opportunity. After everything she had no doubt in her mind what his answer would be.

' _He bought me these awesome earrings… he let me join him on stage…. He's serious about us being a couple, no doubt about it.'_

"So," Kyanna shuffled her chair forward, placing a teasing kiss on his cheek, "You were great tonight… and I'm not gonna invite myself over…." It was time to seal the deal, she was ready for it… ready to give her deepest affections to a guy for the first time since the father of her son.

Mike's cheeks burned bright red – he came closer to join her. She had him now – leaning in to steal his lips. Passion surged throughout Miss Delrio's blood causing every inch of her body to writhe under the bittersweet cold of the evening air.

Droplets of silvery sweat dripped down her forehead – she didn't give a damn, not so long as she could savour the taste of Mike's sweetness against her lips. He sighed in approval, a response that only made her bask further in the position of dominance.

With a damp 'slap' of the lips, they both parted, Mike panting for air under the suddenness of the beautiful attack. "You're saying," he paused, voice shaky for the moment, "You're saying you want to go back to my place?"

"Of course, silly," Kyanna smiled – eyes narrowed, bubbling hot with sensual desire. "Then maybe," she ran a playful forefinger against the expanse of his bare chest, "When we get back to your apartment you could give me your answer…."

Blue crackled – Mike's eyes of green changing in shape and hue. There it was again, that strange energy, almost as though it awakened another piece of him entirely. He nodded in approval, lips curved upward, "I like the sound of that…. Let me call a cab."

"Good idea." Miss Delrio smiled – watching with a happy spark alive in her chest. Her thoughts flashed back to the weeks before, all the things that had happened. Their meeting at Turtle Bay, her dreams of lustful desire, Mike's overwhelming persona and then finally, Kyu.

The brown-haired manipulator. No, she was less than that. The 'girl' whom had walked in and tried to interfere with everything. In the deepest darkest depths, Kyanna found herself quietly smiling. She'd won at long last, despite all of the pain and uncertainty, and the fear this whole situation might end up another 'Dario' scenario.

' _Mike really does care about me after all. From tonight, we'll be a couple, and I'll be able to focus on my dream of becoming a performer. It's taken a long time, a failed relationship, and a lot of hurt… but at long last… I can finally chase my dreams.'_

She gazed into Mike's eyes – he'd finished calling a cab and was putting his phone away. Those powerful green lights of his, they'd carried her through some dark times, and finally, they'd be looking at her with love and affection from this point on.

"Hey Mike," she smiled brightly, "I just wanna tell you how awesome today's been. Thanks for that."

"You're more than welcome," yet Mike's face had dropped the slightest bit. He seemed different from before – deflated to say the very least.

The tone caused a flare of alarm in the back of Kyanna's mind. She reached out and softly took his hand in her own. "Is there something wrong?"

"Na." Mike's smile was back at the forefront, "I'm good, don't stress yourself over it. It's nothing." The singer leaned in – pecking her on the lips with a soft kiss. "I'll be just fine."

She'd usually wear a smile on the outside to mask a frown on the inside. However, her approach with Mike was very different. She was close enough to bare it all, including her insecurities. If anything, the Mexican girl had learned from her recent encounters that there was something fatally wrong with his perception of self.

"C'mon Mike," she spoke with gentle insistence; "If there's something bothering you then I want you to tell me."

He shook his head, face ablaze so brightly that it could've been seen from orbit. "I've… Oh for fuck sakes…."

Winters hid in his hands for a moment – finally looking back with shaky eyes. Bizarre, his showman flare was all but gone. He reached out, linking Kyanna's fingers with his own. He sat so close that she could feel the breath upon her face. "….I've never… taken a girl home before. Fuck me this is humiliating…."

For a reason she couldn't explain Kyanna felt a sudden heat filling her heart – like the running water it seeped out to bursting point – a delicate chuckle escaping her lips. "….Beneath all that confidence you're a sweetheart. Come over here ya big idiot."

Mike put his arms around her – and the two embraced, eyes gazing upward to the moon's reflection in the night sky. "I'll let you into a secret, Mike," she whispered. "I've only been with two guys before…. I'm no huge expert, either."

"No…" Winters shook his head – breaking away from the Hispanic. "There's more to it than that… Fuck it… I can't carry on like this."

"What's up with you? The curvy Latina stood - eyes honed in deep concern. His tune had changed so quickly. "I don't get why you're acting so-"

"Look... I need to be honest," Winters steeled himself - but hid his eyes away. "If I'd given you my answer yesterday things would've been different... but I sat at home last night... gave everything serious thought... and I still don't know if this is the right thing to do, but-"

He stood, back turned, stiffened to the point of a gargoyle – his hands clenched into fists. "I care about you Kyanna, more than I've ever cared about a girl before" Finally, he spun around, eyes fixated upon the ground, broken and ashamed, "But I can't be with you, not in the way that you want. So... before this goes any further and something happens that I regret... I need to stop. I think it's best we just stay friends."

Glass shattered – Kyanna hugged an arm around herself for support. Standing upright, she started at the blonde through blurry, dampened eyes. "….Then why'd you go out your way like this? Why'd you lead me on so strong? You don't build up a girl's hopes up and rip them down!"

The earrings, the concert… his actions made no sense. In fact – she could see it in his eyes, the conflict and the confusion. "Tell me," she sharpened her voice with motherly authority, "What do you want most in your life? You're hesitating… I know you well enough to realize that."

"What do I-"

The words stopped dead in Mike's throat. Why was he doing this? He'd allowed her to come painfully close, just to shove her away again.

"Sometimes if you want one thing you've gotta to be willing to sacrifice another. I need to finish what I started…"

"There you go, acting all mysterious again." Kyanna barked. "Dammit, Mike! I'm getting so tired of you talking in riddles half the time. Say what you really mean! Treat me with the respect I deserve!"

Winters growled, fists balled so tight his veins throbbed. A vile purple flickered in his eyes for a moment, and folding his arms, he stared down Kyanna. Something inside her quivered, halfway between fear and shock at this new and most terrifying persona change.

"I can't be with you because _I want to change_! I didn't spend my whole life learning to play the violin, two years studying my Associate… and a decade in singing lessons to let my one chance at FUCKING BEING SOMEBODY go to waste."

' _I should've known…. For God sakes I shoud've realized before I let it get this far. Why did I let myself get pulled in twice? All this time… and I never noticed until it was staring me in the face. He came to Glenberry to follow his dreams… of course, those dreams are more important.'_

Why was he so driven – almost to the point of obsession with making sure music stayed alive? Kyanna needed to know, especially if it was the sole reason for her rejection.

She barrelled forward, placing her hands upon Mike's shoulders and glaring him down with eyes of narrowed violet. "What's your deal? Shit! How can your music be more important than the people you care about? That's messed up..."

Mike chocked back his frustration. The fire extinguished from his core – his arms went limp, falling to his sides. "Because," he began – voice in a frightful monotone, "I have to prove myself…. My mother… she _was_ a famous violinist... and I've spent my entire life defined by her success."

Kyanna shivered under the revelation as Mike continued onward. "I come from a musical family… four generations, and more than anything I want people to know me for my own accomplishments! That's why… I have to change. I know you don't want that… so maybe it's best I walk away before shit gets any worse between us."

Not even Dario ever said something so hurtful to her before. Kyanna closed her eyes – uncontrollable streams of silver leaking free. Her entire world – it stood akin to a row of beach houses washed away in a raging tide. Everything was cracked and broken. Nothing but splinters remained in the aftermath of a powerful storm.

"How could you say that to me?" Miss Delrio chocked back a sob – wiping the tears with a sleeve. "You've been my best friend for almost a year… I fell for you… and now you're thowing me aside like this? Are you even being honest with yourself? The look in your eyes tells a different story."

"Did you ever stop and think for a second that it was MY CHOICE to take this road? You can't expect to wander through life having every single tiny fucking scrap that your heart desires. It doesn't work that way!"

His words held so much truth - and that alone punctured Kyanna even deeper. She looked away - face hidden by strands of hair. "I get... I'm not good enough for you, am I? I'm a simple girl with an honest dream... and now it's like I barely know you anymore. That _hooker_ in her little brown dress has a lot to be sorry for. You're drunk on your ego... you're hurting me... and you don't even see it!"

Mike frowned hard - eyes narrowing in frustration. Good - she'd hit a nerve. "Leave Kyu out of this! She's done nothing wrong."

"Enough to break us apart, obviously. Well... if this is the kind of life you want, fine. Don't let me stop you. See how long your little power-trip makes you happy... because Dario went the same way, and you know where he ended up? Face down in the gutter."

The swirling vortex inside wouldn't calm. Despite Kyanna's best efforts to rationalize, this wasn't comparable to Dario. No, this was worse. The Mexican beauty looked up through teary eyes, latching onto Mike in a powerful hold. She slammed her lips against his, overpowering him in a violent kiss of raw, screaming emotions. He didn't reject – but his entire body trembled all the while.

' _If that's what you then you can be my guest! See where your life with the rich and famous takes you! See if I care!'_

Kyanna pulled back – eyes fixated, boring into Mike's soul with reckless abandon. "Enjoy your fame while it lasts… _since that's all you care about..."  
_

With that, she turned and walked away – taking the road back toward town. Her thoughts were stuffed with images Mike on stage, Kyu stood beside him, singing to crowds of thousands, bathed in the glow of smoke and lights. It left a bitter, toxic taste in her mouth.

Mike's show tonight had been a success – she'd taken her time to support him in his moment of greatest need, and for what?

"I helped you find your feet when you came into town… You're the best friend I've had in so long... and now I'm losing you..."

' _You're throwing me away, Mike Winters.'_

Kyanna slumped against the roadside railings, eyes finding their way to a cloudy sky, "I wanna hate you so bad... but I can't..."

The heart was a scary place indeed. Kyanna shook her head – drying the tears from her eyes. A thankful thought – just one – the innocence of her son's smiling face. It gave the strength she needed so badly. "Don't worry, Philly…. Mommy's coming home now."

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Another chapter has come to a close! Thanks again for giving me your time – and now we're finally reaching the end stages of this little tale. Please feel free to leave me some feedback if you like. I'm happy that people enjoy reading my projects.**

 **There's also a new story called 'Passion' set after the events of Hairdresser if you feel the urge to read more. I don't always write things in order, but it will serve to show things from Mike's perspective. Keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam studio. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Separate Ways

**The previous chapter was quite heavy. With our leading lady drifting away from Mike there's only one question left. Where will things go from here? Thank you for all of the continued support. It means a lot to me when I see people enjoying the things I write.**

 **We're getting very close to the end. After this chapter there's only one or two left. So, tell me. Would you still be interested in seeing Kyanna and Mike get their own route in the main story? Do they deserve a real chance together? Give me your thoughts. I've placed a new poll on my profile. I know I've asked this before, but if people really do want me to write a proper route for these two then it'll take some planning.**

* * *

 **Separate Ways**

Fear, Kyanna felt it coursing through her despite every ounce of passion. Her eyes remained fixated on the message she'd received just a couple of hours earlier. It was one she wasn't expecting, but also one she didn't have the power to refuse.

' _It's been a month…. Look, I have no right to ask this since I put you through so much shit. I was wondering if you might wanna meet with me after you finish work? If not then I'll totally understand, but I have something I need to say. Meet me at the beach by six if you're interested. No fucking around and no excuses this time. I'll be there…'_

Golden sands – the soothing crash of waves, and the beauty of a setting sun. Kyanna smiled – her powerful gaze cast upon the faint orange glow of dying light.

"Mike." Kyanna sighed – placing a hand upon her chest. He was alone right now, and seemed quite the sight for sore eyes – nothing compared to the energetic side she'd seen on stage all of those weeks prior.

"Are you gonna talk to me, or are we gonna sit like this until the sun goes down? I have to be home for Philly by seven."

Conflict raged with the ferocity of a burning fire. Miss Delrio looked away – her thoughts lost in a little world of their own. They hadn't talked since the night at the Outlook. Not a word and not a text. She'd tried to convince herself she'd be alright plenty of times already, but such a harsh rejection still hurt.

' _Why'd he call me here? He's all by himself. No friends and no company…. He keeps staring down at his watch over and over. Not to mention he's skipped out on wearing his snappier clothes. Jeans and a tee. It's the most casual I've seen him dressed in months.'_

She couldn't decide what hurt the most – the pain he'd put her through, or seeing their friendship reduced to something so pitiful as this. Here they sat mere metres apart, and neither one dared bridge the gap.

There was so much still that needed to be said – leaving everything unresolved was proving nothing short of torture to her daily routine. She needed to find the strength to say the words she'd trapped inside for so long.

It was now or never – Kyanna picked up her feet. With every step, she came closer and closer – while at the same time her heartbeat thundered with the ferocity of a lion. A solid thump, the little red organ stiffened in her chest.

"Mike," she began softly, eyes sparkling against the faint rays of sunlight, "….Why'd you ask me here?"

He seemed tense, hands shaking for a moment until he brought everything under control with a deep breath. From his other side he produced a silver case about the size of a musical instrument. With his offhand, he brushed aside the grains of sand, standing up with a deep exhale of breath.

"The last time we met you asked me to be honest. I think," He paused, looking toward the golden ground beneath his feet, "There's a lot I need to say to you… and even more that I need to own up to. I can't leave things like this between us..."

Kyanna gave a mental sigh. Good, at least he wasn't the only one feeling so torn up about it. The Latina lady hugged an arm around her tummy for support. Not for such a long time had she felt so bittersweet. Part of her was happy he'd asked to see her, while the rest was burning up over him talking so in the first place.

"What's that you're holding in your hand?" She asked her question softly, a finger gesturing toward the case.

Winters placed it down again, kneeling to flick the locks and pull back the lid. For many a moment he fiddled around in what seemed to be careful preparation, finally producing a wooden instrument, a finely crafted violin with a deep brown mahogany finish. Kyanna focused, her eyes taking note of the word 'Angela' inscribed upon the side.

"….This? It belonged to my mother. It's been a very long time since I took it out of the box. I guess… I need a little courage before I tell you how I feel. Will you listen to me play?"

Kyanna stopped. She'd already given Mike plenty of time. Perhaps it was a little too much time – but a fleeting echo still resonated within. It held enough power to spark her wounded compassion – at least for the smallest moment.

"Alright. I'll listen. But please," she continued, the tiniest feeling of warmth curving her lips into a smile, "….Put on a good show for me, okay?"

"That much I can definitely do."

Mikey took several steps back to make some space. Feet rooted firmly into the ground, he set the left side of his jaw against the chinrest of the instrument. He moved his right shoulder in support and fell into stance – finally bringing the bow against the strings with a gentle sigh. His eyes closed – he looked to at peace all of the sudden.

Kyanna waited anxiously, her hands knitted together in a little clasp as she pondered. What was he going to play?

As the waves rolled against the sand, a heartfelt melody chimed in calling. With every touch of the bow against the strings, the blonde musician told a story of his own creation. Kyanna's ears drifted along – intently taking in every single soft note. The sadness of the tune resonated with every movement, every heartbeat, and each fragile second. A downcast crescendo against the setting sun – one that Mikey played so well she could only assume he knew it from memory.

No music sheet and no notes. Was it true what they said about the most talented musicians playing from feeling alone?

Kyanna allowed her thoughts to float away – taken into a place of the past. She saw things there she'd fought with such vigor to overcome. Leaving home, walking hand in hand with Dario into what she believed at the time would be a wonderful life.

A revelation – brought to life in her deepest subconscious by every single cry of the violin. The truth, it was painful, finding out that her supposed 'beloved' was knee-deep in drugs and floozies. He'd promised, sworn blind that she was the only girl, but no, she was one of many. Her life finally became one of purpose again when little Philly came into the picture. Fast-forward – After a long and difficult year alone, she met Mike.

Green eyes – a soft heart and a naive personality. So many promises made, and so many more broken. In some ways he'd bruised her even more than everything prior. Why, because she'd been too soft, she'd been too trusting. Her heart fluttered swayed with the waves - tears of reckless emotion welling.

Kyanna flickered back to the world – eyes on the musician as he continued his piece with life and energy. That bizarre blue swirl she'd seen before sparked and flickered across the length of his body – almost strong enough in its intensity to hypnotize.

' _Even after all you've put me through I can't bring myself to hate you. I want to… boy does part of me want to… but I can't. Call me nuts… you can even call me an idiot… but I still wanna believe that behind all you've done there's still a nice guy trying to find his way in the world.'_

However – such a realization only made one thing all the clearer:

' _You're going in one direction with your life and I'm taking another. It's loco when I think about it. We both want the same thing… you dream of singing and I want to act… but we couldn't be going about it in more different ways.'_

Sighing under her breath, Kyanna looked to the final rays of sunlight in the darkening sky.

Mike ended his performance in a single powerful peak – finishing with courteous bow before placing his instrument back in the box. With a smile, he clicked the locks again, and moved to sit beside Kyanna. A raspy breath escaped his lips, before he too gazed toward the sunset.

"Hope that wasn't too sappy," he chuckled, "They call it 'Twilight'… it was the lost song my mother ever performed on stage. I know it by heart… play it at her memorial every year."

"No... it was beautiful," Kyanna nodded – turning to face Mike with her sad, teary eyes. "I didn't think one song would have enough feeling to make me think so much about my past. Guess I was wrong… silly really."

"No," Winters cut back in with a smile, "Not at all. It shows you have heart. There's nothing wrong with having a caring side in a world so messed up as the one we live in today… and that's kinda the reason I called you here."

Warmth – Miss Delrio flinched at the sensation of Mike taking her hand into his own. She tensed, struggling with the notion for a moment before finally slinking their fingers together of her own accord.

"Mike…" she looked away, "You've hurt me so much more than you realize. It still hurts me now… seeing how distant we're becoming. Just a few months ago we sat here together and everything was so different."

"I know," Winters nodded – from the corner of her eye she saw him gazing toward the sand – guilt plaguing his expression, "….I've done you wrong, Kyanna. I shouldn't have let myself be so tangled up with my conscience. I wanted two very different things… you and my music… and I shouldn't have played with your feelings like I did."

The dark-haired lady subdued her raging emotions with a sharp intake of air – reaching out to place a hand on Mike's cheek. "….At least you're showing the backbone to admit it… but-"

She sighed – taking a moment to dry her tears. Those two dark eyes of hers took aim with hardened focus. She needed to be strong; she needed to speak from her heart. "….I don't forgive you for what you did. Lord knows there's a part of me that wants to reach out and tell you it'll all be okay between us… but I'm not going to do it... not yet. It's going to take so much more to earn m-"

"I didn't come here for forgiveness." Mike tightened his grip on her hand – his eyes quivering. The atmosphere was so heavy. "If I'd spoken out when we met at the mall we'd be in a totally different place right now… but I let it get this far because I was too much of an idiot to see beyond the things I wanted. I was selfish, and I was wrong…."

Even when he tried to be sincere, his words still held the power to cut so deep.

' _Why didn't you say all this to me weeks ago? Dammit, Mike.'_

Kyanna shook her head, moving to grip his other hand and place them both in her lap. "...Thank you, for at least coming here and treating me with a little respect, but it's too late. If you're looking to whisk me off my feet and walk into the sunset you shoud've done it when you had the chance... I mean, shit... I was ready to give you _everything..._ "

"Not just that... you're forgetting," she kept on with a motherly seriousness in her tone, "I know you too well. You struggle with how you feel… it's why I was so patient with you… but things got out of hand... and maybe my being too relaxed about all this is half the reason you drifted. Damn... it's even hard to sit and talk with you like this now."

"You don't think I know that?" Mike's tone fell flat, "That's why I wanted to at least apologize, because you're still very important to me. There's no going back from the things I said, or the way I treated you… but I'd still like you to be a part of my life. I dunno if you want the same, but hey... "

Inside Kyanna felt a tiny flame flicker to life. Beneath all the pain and discomfort, she didn't want to say goodbye, but at the same time she remained torn. A pitched battle between her head and her heart. Would a friendship, no matter how faint be yet another cause of hurt?

She couldn't deny her feelings – beneath all the pain she'd gone through a part of her still cared so deeply for this young man. However:

'… _.I'm too attached. We're at the point of no return. Every time we meet, one of us ends up getting hurt. Distance is a good thing… distance might be healthy. I don't want to turn around and leave… not forever… but until I have some time to heal I think it's for the best.'_

"We could try... I don't know what to say..." Kyanna released his hands and shuffled back a little. "Right now there's too much going through my head. Meeting up like this with our feelings flying everywhere? It's not easy for me. I'm not saying I hate you, Mike… but it's going to take a long time for all the crap I feel inside to settle down."

Winters stayed quiet for the longest time after she spoke. It wasn't until a powerful wave crashed against the shore that lights flickered to life in his eyes once again. "….And if it never does then I only have myself to blame for that. It's why I came here… because seeing you crying the last time we met? It cut me pretty deep."

"You've made me cry more than once... and feeling guilty doesn't make what you did right." Kyanna couldn't find it in her heart to hold back anymore. If she did then things would never change. "Why do you keep lying to yourself, Mike Winters? This 'smooth' playboy act doesn't suit you…. Underneath you're too soft for all of this… and it's fucking you up inside."

"Because," Mike stood up, reaching for his violin case with a frown, "If I stop lying to myself then I'll have to admit I'm flawed…. I can't do that…. Not to you, not to my family, and not to anybody else."

Kyanna seethed – rage burning white-hot as she flew up from her place of rest. Eyes narrowed, she locked on, grabbing Mike by the shoulders with a deep, disapproving frown. His pursuit for perfection was enough to drive her mad.

' _For goodness sakes! What are you so afraid of? Shit! You could show me every part of you and I still wouldn't hate you! Hell, I have good reason to by now and I still can't force myself!'_

"You need to accept the person that you are, otherwise you'll never move forward.." Kyanna eased her grip, eyes softening as she stepped back.

' _If you can't do it then I will... I'll show you everything… just to prove I'm not afraid. I'll face myself and stand by my choices, even if they've messed me up… because each one of them is a part of the girl that I am.'  
_

She moved in again, squeezing Winters tight so he couldn't escape. There was no way he was running this time. Not when there was something of such weight, she wanted to share.

"I dropped out of highschool to help take care of my younger siblings…. I left home on a promise and fell pregnant at nineteen to some Cholo scumbag… and for so long I didn't know what it was like to have reliable friends. It's wasn't easy… but I kept on pushing forward. I keep hoping that one day... I'll be able to catch a break and stand up on stage. I want that so badly... but I'd never change the person I am inside. Love me or hate me... I'm Kyanna... if people have a problem they can take a hike."

Mike nodded – returning her embrace with a sad smile – the case of his violin long since dropped to the sands. "….I admire you," he admitted, holding her tighter. "You're a year younger than me and you've already fought through so much crap…. If I had even half of the fire you do then I'd already be famous."

"Na. Don't give me too much credit," she chuckled, wiping her dampened eyes against his shoulder, "I'm still too soft... and it keeps coming back to haunt me. I'd give up anything to help the people most important to me… Heck… look at the two of us… I'm doing it right now…. But I accept it… every little thing that I do because each little piece makes me the girl I am today."

"I'm sorry…" Winters uttered his words at a whisper, slinking a hand upward to caress the darkened locks of her beautiful hair. "I'm still not as strong as you are… and it shows. If I were then we wouldn't be where we are now, would we?"

A dull pain throbbed in Kyanna's chest. It sounded like Mike had finally come to realize his mistake - but tragically it was a little too late. "No... we wouldn't."

It was time – she'd been here long enough. The sun was asleep for the evening – the thin beams of promenade lights illuminating the length of the beach. "….I need to go home to my son… but before I do… is there anything else you wanna tell me?"

' _Tell me how you really feel. Admit it… not just for me but for yourself.'_

Mike nodded nervously – eyes shut away from the intensity of her stare. "I fucked up... and I was such a fucking moron for handling things in the way that I did. I've been squashing how I've felt for a long time... and it's cost me one of the dearest things in my life."

The musician returned his green gaze - emeralds pooling with sencerity. "Everything's too far gone between us... but I know in my heart how much you mean to me. I love you, Kyanna Delrio."

A sigh from the curvy Hispanic – she gave a sad smile before leaning in, "At last... you finally come out and say it..."

Kyanna inched forward, placing a soft peck upon his lips. She held herself there for just a moment longer, coming in for a second pass – and this time she stayed – making the most of the final moment of bittersweet warmth while she still could.

When they separated, Miss Delrio doubled back – turning around to walk away. With each crunching footstep through the sand, she felt more and more conflicted, and before she realized it, an icy pang as hot as fire brought her to a halt.

"Stop by for your hair appointment sometime, yeah? I'm still happy to give you a little discount…."

' _This is for the best…. Too much has happened to brush under the carpet. Who knows? Given time, we might be able to fix things… but they're just too broken at the moment. I don't know… something about this feels so… difficult for me.'  
_

Kyanna turned back for just a moment – she caught sight of powerful green eyes staring back at her. Mike looked so heavy it was almost as if he were a statue. A couple of lone tears leaked from those emeralds of his, pattering against the sands.

He gave a tiny smile – before turning and walking in the other direction. "Thanks Kyanna, for everything."

The Mexican lady fought with all she had to hold her rebellious legs in place. She wanted to turn back - she wanted to go over there and hug him tight.

' _I don't want things to end this way between us… God help me I don't… but I already know he's going to take my words to heart. We're the same and yet we're so different... It's sad... but maybe I'm just as crazy for not wanting to let go...'  
_

Kyanna sighed – sliding her hands into the pockets of her shorts for warmth, "It's true what they say…. You can't control who you fall in love with."

Silence - it echoed with reckless abandon inside the young lady's head as she watched the waves crash upon the shore. Everything was a mess - an awkward array of chaotic emotions. Worst of all? The final moments had transpired right where everything began - upon the beautiful sands of Turtle Bay Beach.

A relationship with Mike? Such an idea was lost at sea without a lifeline. Heck, even their friendship threatened to break under the pressure.

Finally leaving the sunbeds and palm trees behind - Kyanna found her feet walking along the promenade.

 _'Thanks Kyanna, for everything.'_

Mike's words played over in her head one final time - something told her that after tonight she wouldn't be seeing him again – not for a while at least. There was a certain sadness in those eyes of his - and in his tone of voice. It sounded awfully close to a goodbye.

 _'Dammit, Mike... You didn't have to make it sound so final.'_

* * *

A right turn in the direction of the boardwalk. She needed to be alone - as far away from everyone as possible. With so many things going around inside it was almost impossible for Kyanna to think. She cast her eyes outward to the seafront and shook her head softly. It hurt to stay, and yet it hurt to turn away as well.

Soft footsteps pattered behind - followed by a small sigh. "Hey there, Baby Mama. I told ya we'd meet again."

A bitter chill crawled up Kyanna's back - her shoulders tensing. She knew that voice, and boy did she hate it. "Kyu..."

Swinging back - the single mother eyed the scantily clad brunette with outright hostility, a low scoff escaping her scowling lips. "What the heck do you want? I bet you're real happy now..."

"Nope," the vixen shook her head, still smiling like a wiley fox. "Any heart I break... even by accident... is one I might end up fixing later. I figure I owe you the full story. Spare a second to talk?"

"Huh," the Latina growled, "For you? How bout you just go away? You couldn't possibly have anything that could help me."

"Ohhh," Kyu giggled, flipping back her hair with poise. "You'd be surprised. Check this out!"

With a snap of the fingers, the mysterious girl's body shimmered with a bright pink light. What in the world was going on? Kyanna stumbled for a moment, eyes wide, so shocked that she almost fell flat on her behind. When the blinding flash cleared, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Pink hair? Wings? What the-"

"Told you it'd be a surprise," Kyu winked. "Now then... let's go over this from the top. To begin with... I'm a fairy... and you," she smiled at Kyanna with a magical clap of the hands, "...Well, you won't remember once we're done... but you're just the girl I'm looking for..."

There were no words. No matter how much Miss Delrio tried to speak, she found herself consumed with stunned silence.

"...Fairy... A fairy?" The response she finally gave wasn't the most coherent, either.

"Damn straight!" Kyu fluttered up on her thin wings - another snap of her fingers bringing forth a glowing orb of pink magic. It floated closer, and Kyanna found her legs doubling back in panic.

"Relax," Kyu continued, "It's harmless, see?"

The orb expanded - popping loudly in a warm sparkly bubble. Kyanna took note - a foreign object sat between her palms.

 _'Wait... this is a phone!'_

"Bingo," the otherworldly woman cheered. "Presenting the Huniebee Four... the latest in love technology. Now... how do you fit in? I'll explain."

"You, Kyanna Delrio," another giggle - one with enough playful allure to make the Mexican girl's skin crawl, "Will be one of my backup options... A girl's gotta be prepared, after all."

"What? No! Wait," interrupted Kyanna. "This is... it's too fucking much! Slow down... explain... and for goodness sakes if I'm dreaming then wake me up already!"

"Ohhhh you're not dreaming, babe. Now... where to begin? My full name's Kyu Sugardust... and I have a really important client to work on... At first, I thought you'd get in the way... buuut now I'm having second thoughts. In short... I've been sent to help Mike..."

Mike? This fairy was here to help Mike? How was that even possible?

"Stop freaking out," Miss Sugardust plopped down on the boardwalk, legs crossed. "Let's take things somewhere a little more quiet. Too many prying eyes out here. Gawwwwd you're cute! Soon as I mention lover boy your eyes are wide as slices of pie."

"No they're not... and I'm not going anywhere with you." Kyanna barked, gripping the phone with burning cheeks. "Stop being so damn mysterious and give me a straight answer."

"Ooookay!" With a magical twirl, Kyu's body erupted in a wave of powerful energy. It crept forth, wrapping around Kyanna's entirety. Sparks licked and cracked across her arms and legs, their hue an intense shade of blue.

 _'Damn I feel so hot... My head... it's spinning.'_

"Alright... that's neat! Your main strength is Talent too... _just like him_."

Kyanna staggered - her uneasy legs give in. Unable to stand any longer, she collided with the wood of the boardwalk. "So heavy... can't move."

Kyu's intoxicating voice was the last thing she heard before sliding into the dark."Now... let's get started. See you back at your place."

 **To be continued...  
**

* * *

 **As always, please feel free to leave me some feedback. I'm eager to hear what you think. I like writing Kyanna, even more than I do Nikki. Thank you once again for taking the time to read this. Keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio! I'll see you in the next chapter! Also, if you're enjoying this, why not read Passion, the oneshot set between Hairdresser and Relationship Problems?  
**


	8. Purple Heartbreak

**So, it's been a while – thank you for waiting so patiently. This was originally going to be the final chapter of Hairdresser. However, I decided to add a little more before wrapping things up with the epilogue. There's a very good reason why things are so difficult between Kyanna and Mike during the events of Blondie.  
**

 **The musical inspiration for this chapter is actually quite a strange one. I was listening to 'In the Air Tonight' by Phil Collins as I wrote this. A song form before my time, admittedly, but still awesome nonetheless. The drum break toward the end is something else. Now then, shall we begin?**

* * *

 **Purple Heartbreak**

Kyanna's eyes flickered open – everything inside her screamed with urgency. Strange, just moments ago she remembered talking to Mike by the beach. Now she was back home again. It felt like she'd been sleepwalking. Panicked, her sight fell upon the familiar setting of her apartment. Quaintly painted walls and a sparse range of furniture populated the lounge. She slumped against one of the kitchen chairs in a desperate attempt to bring some air inside her tightened lungs.

"What the fuck? That was weird. I could've sworn I was outside just a moment ago..."

Something felt amiss – Kyanna searched the room from corner to corner with inquisitive eyes. Her body felt lighter than a feather. That was when she saw it – a powerful pink ray of light shining in from the kitchen window.

' _What the hell is that? I don't know why… but for some reason I want to go toward it. I wanna reach out and touch it. What's wrong with me? My head still feels so… woozy. It's like I'm spinning around on a fair ride.'_

The curvaceous lady hopped up from her spot on the floor - legs moving closer toward the offending source of light. It was so strange, and so unbelievably mesmerizing. With every footstep she took, the object of her desires came closer and closer. Otherwordly giggles swam across the expanse of the room, but instead of feeling fear, the single mother felt a form of gentle comfort.

Reason simply didn't apply here. Compulsion fuelled her as she staggered, on occasion almost falling over furniture, in a desperate attempt to reach her objective. The orb of light – she had to hold it no matter what the cost.

"That's it, Baby Mama. Come over here. Reach out and touch me... and I'll tell you everything."

A familiar female voice echoed within Kyanna's thoughts. She stumbled, catching the sink moments before it was too late, her head still ajar with countless conflicting senses. "Kyu," Kyanna sighed, reaching out. The light was so close now, "Why are you doing this? Why does it feel so hard to put my thoughts into focus?"

"Simple, really." The pink orb of energy cried out in something that resembled an orgasmic moan – imploding upon itself and erupting in a wave of powerful purple energy. When the blinding intensity of the flash cleared away, a familiar girl in a skimpy brown dress sat, sprawled halfway across the kitchen counter. In her hand, she held a crackling ball of power.

Miss Delrio focused her gaze with seething green bile – just the sight of the female interloper brought too many cold feelings washing over. "I remember now," she spat in a low, frustrated growl, "We were talking on the boardwalk near the Marina. You had wings and pink hair… You did something strange… and now I'm stood here! What in the fuck are you, Kyu? Answer me."

"Well duhhhhh," the skimpy brown-haired girl hopped off the kitchen counter – waggling her finger with a mischievous smile. "I've already told you once, Kyanna. I'm a fairy. I was sent here because your friend needed a guardian angel. Well, that's what he asked for. Lucky bastard got me instead!"

No more games – Kyanna was at the end of her patience. With every tick of her internal clock, the fires only burned hotter. Snarling with fury, hands slinking downward to rest upon her hips, she moved closer toward Kyu. "I've been put through the ringer these past few months, and I'll be dammed if you're not something to do with it! STOP FUCKING ME AROUND!"

"Alright, alright." Kyu chuckled, squashing the sphere of magic in her hand. She leaned forward, smug as always, standing up on her tiptoes to match Kyanna in height. There she stood, playfully imposing and downright annoying. "Your friend Mike? His life is a mess right now… far more of a mess than you realize. He was so desperate that he was praying… PRAYING in a bar bathroom for help."

Such a revelation caught Kyanna off guard. Sure, the other half of her family back home in Mexico were quite heavily religious. That said, she was well versed – but she'd never in a million years expected to Mike to turn toward faith in a time of need.

"So," the Hispanic lady frowned, "Somebody heard him… and you were sent to help? That's loco… absolutely fucking loco."

"Hehe… maybe to you." Kyu tilted her head – an innocent smile curving her lips. Something about her playful amusement only served to annoy Kyanna even more. Man, did she want to punch her right now. "My boss, Venus? She took pity on the poor guy for some reason – threw the file my way and the rest is history. Here I am... back in the human world again!""

The fairy puffed out her chest with pride – her whole body glowing with a soft aura of warmth. "For a while now I've been turning the lousy sap's life around. New image, new persona…. I'm gonna make him the best he can be… and strangely enough…."

Kyu chuckled, a gentle red flare filling her cheeks for only a moment. "In his own weird way… being so sentimental and chaotic… I guess Mikey is growing on me a little. At first, it was just a job to me, but now? For some reason I can't explain… I wanna help him out!"

"It WAS you." Those words were all the confirmation Kyanna needed. No matter how hard she tried, it was proving almost impossible to circumvent the searing anger she felt. Reaching out, she took a swipe at her nemesis.

 ***Crack***

An impactful sound permeated the air – all while Kyanna's hand burned with fire. She watched with a bittersweet darkness throbbing in her heart. Damn, did it feel good to watch Kyu topple back, holding the side of her face with a stunned, almost wounded expression.

Yet it didn't last long – a snap of the fingers and the mysterious girl twisted in a swirl of power – transforming back into her full winged glory. Familiar nightgown-like attire clung to her body. Standing upright again, she ascended into the air. "Sounds like someone's salty. What's wrong, Baby Mama? It's not like I'm stealing Mike away or anything…. After all, he was never yours to begin with. All I'm doing is making improvements…."

Something about that retort cut Kyanna deeper than she ever expected. A rasp of surprise slipped out – and there she remained, leaned up against the kitchen counter, with a hand held against her chest. "We could've been together… we could've been happy, too."

Thoughts flooded past like a tsunami – Miss Delrio couldn't help but think of things that never came to pass. She could've had a strong, loving bond with Mike. Over time they might've grown closer – maybe even sang or performed together as a couple. She'd wanted for so very long to have somebody caring and reliable in her life.

Overwhelmed at last, she couldn't stop a short trickle of tears from leaking out. "You're to blame! Ever since you turned up my life has been crazy! Just the sight of you makes me so angry, Kyu. I have half a mind to beat your-"

The candyfloss pink hellion laughed off her fury – wiggling a finger with a patronizing scoff. "That's your problem, Kyanna Delrio. You never stopped to listen to Mike when he was reaching out to you. How many times did he tell you he was having a hard time? I bet it was more than once."

"That's beside the point." However, Kyanna couldn't deny that she felt a pang in her chest. She didn't want to admit that deep down, somewhere, Kyu might've been right. "….I could've been happy. It's been too long since I had someone I can depend on in my life… and YOU took all of that away from me."

There was little in the way of a response. All the magical girl did was flip back her curls – giving an abrupt shake of the head. She looked disappointed. "This is some tragic fantasy shit gone horribly wrong. I've seen your type so many times before, Baby Mama. You wanted Mike to ride in on a white horse and free you from the chains of your troubled little life…. Turns out you wanted it so bad that you didn't even stop to consider just how much he was going through."

"SHIT! Don't you ever stop running your mouth?" That was it – Kyanna felt her limit fast approaching. She stomped closer, fists clenched. The notion to punch Kyu in her prissy little face ran like wildfire. Yet when it came down to it – all she could do was slump in defeat.

"It's not fair," Kyanna sighed, drying the water from around her sore, reddened eyes, "Is it so wrong that I wanted something nice to happen in my life? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me? I have to raise a little boy all on my own… and my friends? They're all out having fun…. Is it so bad that I want to be a responsible mother and still have a little joy in my life?"

Silence – so strong in its intensity that it could deafen. Looking up, Miss Delrio saw Kyu's expression. She no longer held the same happy go lucky smile. Instead, she looked sombre and serious. In fact, she went so far as to reach out, holding the phone from before, the Huniebee in her hands.

"This job never gets any easier… fuck me." Sighing, the fairy placed the cellular device between Kyanna's palms – nodding gently. "See? This is what I told you by the Marina. Every heart I break is one that needs fixing later. Kyanna… I know you don't like me, but just listen, kay girl?"

Strange – it was as though Kyu had switched her entire personality at the flick of a switch. For some reason it felt so refreshing. At least, deep down, there was more to her than just playful stupidity. "Alright… but seriously… no more screwing around. I don't think I've got the strength to deal with much more tonight."

Just like that, the scantily clad girl eased back a notch. She gave a sparkly point toward the Huniebee – and it sprang to life in a musical array of bells and whistles. "It's impossible for me to keep everyone happy in this line of work, but if you want me to be honest…. Sometimes I do feel shitty when a broad gets a bad deal. At least with this phone I can give you a little lifeline. "

Kyanna gazed down at the mysterious creation in her hands. True, it looked like a normal smartphone, but beyond that, it resonated a strange energy - almost as though it shimmered with its own light. "You called this a Huniebee, right? What does it do, exactly?"

"With that little phone right there," Kyu began giving hand gestures of explanation, "You'll be able to keep track of any guy you have feelings for. Give the main screen a swipe of your finger. You'll see Mike's profile sitting on the front page."

Nodding in agreement, Kyanna did just that, deciding to take a closer look at his details with a little press of the thumb. "There's a heart meter underneath his name… and a shit ton of his personal information on here…."

It felt right to backtrack for just a moment. A flare of warning brought the Latina to a standstill. She pulled her gaze from the phone, honing in on Kyu with a questioning expression. "You put me through all this and you finally decide to help me now… why? You can't blame me for feeling suspicious."

"Because," Kyu folded her arms – looking at least the slightest bit defeated. "….Mike's erratic. He started with almost no self-belief… and now he's taking to it like fucking crack. I wouldn't be surprised if it becomes too difficult to keep him under wraps at some point. He's talented… and talented people with ego? You get the idea…."

A grumpy sigh escaped the winged lady. Her eyes of orange lost their powerful shine for a moment – almost as though it were an admission of defeat. "If that time ever comes then you might be the only one with enough heart to help him…. For real, I might have magic… but my powers still come with rules attached."

Kyanna slipped the phone in the pocket of her shorts. Something about Kyu's lacklustre tone seemed so wonderful in a twisted way. "Sounds to me like you're not too confident. Man, the nerve. You're the one acting as his guide… and you want me on standby to pick up the pieces just in case? What makes you think I'd do it?"

"Oh I know you will," that smug smile was back again – plastered across Kyu's face with such annoying fullness. "You love him… and if the file we have on you is anything to go by… then I know you'll move the earth for the people you care about."

Man, talk about painted into a corner – Miss Delrio couldn't muster a single retort. "….You know," she scowled with hateful blackness; "…There aren't enough words in the freaking dictionary to describe how much I dislike you, Kyu."

"Not that it makes a difference," the fairy wiggled the tips of her fingers. Magical dust sparkles swirled around her slender form, wrapping her in a magical cloak of purple electricity. She came closer, reaching out with her slender fingers to take a grip of Kyanna's shoulders. "Come tomorrow morning you won't remember I'm a fairy anyway. You'll think I'm just a regular boring girl that got in the way of you and Mike..."

There was a cold flare to Kyu's words. Kyanna stood firm - the hairs of her neck raised in alarm. "I don't like the tone you're taking. What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll see. Now, hold still and be a good girl, alright? I can't have you walking around with memories of my real identity inside your pretty little head..."

"SHAZAM!" Kyu burst forth in a blur of red, slamming her lips against Kyanna's with hardened agression. No matter how much she tried to break free, the single mother found herself powerless to move, locked in place as an almighty wave of purple electricity surged through her body with reckless abandon. Every nerve inside her cried out - it was a strange cross between pain and heavy sedatives.

' _My thoughts feel so jumbled. I want to cling on to the memory of kyu's true form… but the more I look at her – the more I think I'm forgetting. There's something inside me, sparking with every jolt of the purple magic… it's making it harder to remember.'_

Kyu released her with a giggle – doubling back and leaning up against the kitchen counter. "Goodnight, and sleep tight! Don't let the pixies bite. For real, don't let em' bite, Baby Mama… they hurt… little fuckers."

It was a fight just to keep upright. Breathing as hard as she could, Kyanna leaned up against the fridge. Every muscle in her body stiffened – its weight rivalling that of concrete. The desire to sleep felt so inviting, and with every shred of time that passed the curvy lady saw the floor getting closer and closer. With a gentle 'thump', she flopped against the hardwood. Everything faded – an unstoppable darkness overtaking her vision.

"Don't worry, Venus." The only thing she could make out was Kyu's voice, muffled and distorted. It sounded like she was talking on the phone. "I'm making progress with Mike and everything's on track. Trust me, boss lady… I've got my angles covered. Hehe! You can count on me! I'll bring the results this time around…. If I don't then you can totally fire me. I'm that confident!"

How ironic – even in a sea of fleeting consciousness Kyanna could hear the truth as plain as daylight. "Sounds like this is your last chance, Kyu…. No wonder you're trying so hard….."

Finally overtaken – the embrace of sleep sank in at last.

 **To be continued...  
**

* * *

 **An extra special thanks to all of my readers for sticking with this story. Your time and support are greatly appreciated! Please feel free to leave some feedback. I'd really like to hear your thoughts. I value the opinions of all the people that follow my projects.**

 **The poll is still up on my profile for those of you who have yet to vote. Would you like to see Kyanna get her own main story in the series? Let me know. As always, keep on supporting the official releases of Huniepop and Huniecam Studio! I'll see you in the next chapter!  
**


	9. Emotional Reunion

**Time for another chapter. I have to be honest, too. The writing for this story has ended up very complex. I originally started with two very different concepts, and now the overall project has become a fusion of both. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this latest instalment. Those of you who have been waiting for a little romance, this one might be for you!**

 **Feel free to check out the poll for this story, too. It's still active for those of you who haven't yet voted.  
**

* * *

 **Emotional Reunion**

Today couldn't get much worse – of that there was no doubt. Kyanna gazed down at the letter in her hands with a quiet sigh of frustration. It was true what they said, no matter how hard you tried it was impossible to wash away every little stain of the past. Unfortunately, this stain was large and ugly. It held power enough to make her future very difficult.

' _Hey chica. It's Dario. You better read this letter all the way through and not just throw it away. I get out of the pen soon, and I wanna see my kid, you got that? I don't care about what your mother thinks, it's my right. I'm a father now ese, and I'll be fuckin damned if you think you're gonna keep little Philly away from me. Not just that but I've been thinking since I got in here.'_

Miss Delrio felt her stomach twist in painful knots. A sick feeling crawled ever higher through her with every word, every little syllable that she read. This guy had balls the likes of which she'd never known before.

"For fuck sakes, Dario," she slumped on the couch, tense fingers scrunching around the edges of the faded brown paper. "You cheat on me, you lie to me, you fall in with drugs and gangs… and you think I want anything to do with you? I have enough going on in my life without you making things worse."

A sigh escaped from the Latina lady's lips. Shaking her head, she continued to read the letter with a most bitter anticipation. Her day had only just begun, and it was already ruined most thoroughly.

' _It's been a year since I got thrown in here, baby. I know things didn't end well between us, but I've had a lot of time between these four walls to think, and I miss you Kyanna. I'm a changed man now. I'm clean… I'm legit… and I didn't realize what I had until I threw it away. I want a second chance… I want what we had together to mean something. Come visit me, okay? I get out August twelfth.'_

This kind of drama was the last thing she needed. It was weighty enough to make everything that happened with Kyu and Mike pale in comparison. Indeed, some of the things Mister Winters did were mild compared to this. He'd never come home with a needle in his arm, he'd never lashed out when she threatened to leave. In fact, the list of things he hadn't done was endless compared to her sleaze of an ex.

There was only one thing for it. Kyanna pulled herself up from the couch with a light grunt of exertion, heading across the mismatched lounge in an attempt to find the phone. There it sat, nestled between a couple of grocery boxes on the kitchen counter.

"I need to get out of the house. If I stay here thinking all of this over then I'll ending up making myself go crazy. Dammit, who the fuck does that jerk think he is?"

A punch of the speed-dial button and Miss Delrio brought the phone to her hear, slumping against the oven. The ringing was going on for a very long time. "C'mon… please pick up. I can't cope with so much shit going on…."

Quietly the single mother hoped, prayed even, that her savior would respond – desperate for at least a moment of freedom from the monotony of adult life and responsibility.

"Hey there, Kyanna! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon! What's going on? You know if there's anything you need I'll be right over. I just so happen to be out of classes this week too, so… I am at your disposal!"

Such a cheerful voice to bring a hint of warmth to a dreary day. Kyanna felt a smile curving her lips, and for the first time since waking up, she didn't feel so bad. "You have no idea how nice it is to hear your voice, Tiffany. I was wondering if I could ask a favour from you. I'm so sorry it's short notice. I can pay extra…."

Tiffany Maye – her new babysitter and to all accounts, something of a reliable new friend, too. She was a kind girl, a bright girl. Beautiful, with perfect grades and a personality of gold to match. Not to mention she was a cheerleader at the local university.

"You want me to watch my favorite little guy, am I right?" Tiffany's voice was bright and filled with life as always. It gave Kyanna a second shred of comfort. "Sure thing… and I won't hear any of this talk about paying me more! My usual fee is fine. So, should I come over at around eight?"

It was impossible to surpress the huge sigh of gratitude. Finally smiling at long last, Kyanna gave an invisible nod to her pigtailed princess. "That'd be great! Again, thank you SO MUCH! Something's come up… and I really need some time to unwind. I might be back late too, so don't be afraid to ask for a little more from me if you need it!"

"Like I said, I won't hear of it," Tiffany chuckled over the line. "I'll see you this evening. Just be sure to have a good time, okay? I'll be rooting for you to find prince charming!"

Just like that, the line fell silent. Kyanna slid the phone across the slick marble surface, giving a quiet prayer of thanks. "You're a live saver, Tiffany. I owe you more than you could begin to realize."

For some reason the last words of the cheerleader swirled around in her mind swirled around like wildfire:

' _I'll be rooting for you to find prince charming!'_

An uncomfortable pang in the chest – Kyanna couldn't surpress it no matter how hard she fought. Her mind flashed back to a familiar face, bleached blond hair and a sad smile. The memories of their final night on the beach kept playing over.

"Compared to Dario you're almost a saint, Winters. It's a shame that things played out this way. I know if you could see me right now, even after everything that's happened…."

She hung her head low in sad, painful admission, "You'd be there for me. You'd hold me tight and I'd have something to feel happy about. It's nuts…. I wish I could just switch off and walk away… but I can't."

Kyu – she'd come between them both. From the moment she'd wandered into Mike's life with her thread-bare outfits and wavy brown hair, she'd pulled him away. Now all he seemed bothered about was his band and his future. Yet, even after everything, that wasn't what she hated the most.

"I miss you, dude. I really fucking miss you." Right now, with the looming shadow of Dario afoot, Kyanna couldn't quite decide if she was more angry than sad over the fact.

* * *

The Bar and Lounge - aside from a few patrons sat in the booths at the back it was almost devoid of life. Kyanna slouched against the bar – looking up at the TV. It seemed that no matter where she went, she couldn't find a way to escape from the endlessly repeating thoughts that assaulted her.

On the screen was a live video of a concert. The picture quality wasn't amazing, but the message it delivered was plain as daylight. A screaming fan cheered in a crowd full of rowdy people as an all too familiar blond man and his guitarists went wild on a wide-open stage. Something about it made Kyanna feel heavy – her emotions locked in a pitched battle between flying higher than a kite and sinking to the depths of an ocean.

The image on the television panned out with a dramatic fizzle. The camera focused in on a young female presenter with steel grey hair and glowing blue eyes. She let out a soft chuckle and turned back to one of her co-hosts on the couch, a slightly older man with artistically groomed facial hair and many colorful tattoos of dragons and snakes.

"That video was sent in by Annie, and it's dedicated to her best friend Charlotte. It was a short clip of upcoming band Third Betrayal, and their most recent smash success concert at the Overlook. Sounds like these guys are going somewhere really promising! Now, stay tuned after the commercials for a video of two skateboarders and their awesome stunt reels! You're watching Talent in Glenberry… keep it locked!"

This was all a little too much. Kyanna swivelled on her seat to face the bartender. "Another Pina Colada, please. Make it stupid strong… I need to relax."

"Coming right up, Miss."

The screech of tires pulled Kyanna's attention away. Her gaze swung in the direction of the doorway. A large SUV with tinted windows sat outside, the faint muffle of music blurring from within. Whoever it was certainly felt the need to compensate for something, of that there was no doubt. Already annoyed, and now very much unimpressed, she turned back to the bar, eying her fresh drink with thankfulness.

"Come to mama."

' _Okay baby girl! That's right! You're sweet and sexy, you set my heart alight. Yeah! C'mon baby! You're my pretty lady, my firefly, sweetheart, honey! I was sat here, lost and lonely, down and out against the luck of the draw, but now here you are, standin' with me, and so long as we're together then that's all I need.'  
_

Opening the car door only made the music louder, so audible in fact, that Kyanna could hear almost every word, its loudness, and especially the vocals, turning every sip of her drink all the more tense. She recognized the voice. It made her attempts at relaxation even harder.

Footsteps swept through the establishment, the sound of shoes clacking loudly against the hardwood floors. Out of the corner of her eye, Miss Delrio glanced, and her heart skipped beats. Blond hair gelled to perfection, an unbuttoned blue shirt and pressed pants.

' _Mike… what are you doing here at a time like this?'  
_

Then again, the curvaceous beauty couldn't entirely deny part of her feelings. Deep down, seeing his face again, even so suddenly, filled her with a spark of guilty pleasure. There he sat, at the other end of the bar, holding what looked like a case between his fingers.

Their first glance was an awkward one. The little red organ in Kyanna's chest jumped several notches when her vision met with the fleeting sight of powerful green eyes. She sighed internally, watching from the corner of her vision as Mister Winters looked away just as quickly too.

"HEY! Mikey! Dude!" Yet the thickness in the air dissolved a little – brought down a peg or two by the loud cheering voice of the bartender. The young man strolled away from his little corner of bottles, flicking back his long black hair as he waltzed across to meet the sharply dressed singer.

Mike's wasn't looking at her any longer. Kyanna watched with vague interest as the duo exchanged a high-five – the vocalist sliding the CD case across the bar. "Give this one a listen, alright?"

It had been so long since Miss Delrio had heard that soothing voice. It brought comfort to her. Even though her brain screamed out in alarm, warning her to double back against the warmth filling her heart, emotions won out in the end.

She kept on watching – her lips curved upward in a fragile smile as Mike and his friend exchanged what looked like music for a free drink. "It's an early demo. The new song we're working on, Firefly. It's absolutely killer. Let me know what you think!"

With that, the musician hastily sprang up from his seat, downed his drink, and looked to the door. "Anyway," for the slightest second his glance, nervous and shy, sauntered toward Kyanna, before zipping away. "I really need to get going… busy weekend ahead of me. Have a good shift, alright Carl?"

"You know it! Swing by when you're next free. My old man's been looking to see ya for a while."

It was now or never – against every shred of her better judgement Kyanna sprang up from the stool. So many long weeks had already passed since their tearful parting of ways. If Mike walked out of that door then she wouldn't see him again for such a long time – and right now the Mexican girl needed comfort more than ever. She yearned for his smile, the sparkle of green in his eyes.

Moving in tandem with the furious beating of her heart, she took off across the room in a borderline sprint, skidding to a stop just short of the exit with a sharp breath. Her leer of violet struck hard against Mike's emeralds. "Don't go. It's been so long since I've seen you…."

It was all she could say, all she could muster after so much had happened. Winters was looking away at this point, his gaze fixated firmly against the slats of the floor. "I think it's for the best… don't you? You said it yourself… time might be a good thing… I don't think us crossing paths like this will-"

She reached out, clasping Mike's hand in her own. Her fingers slinked into a tight knot, entwining most musically - pleading silently, Kyanna shuffled forward, "A lot's happened… and right now I really need a friend. Please, dude. I know a lot of shit's pushed us apart but…."

It was no good. Try as she might, Kyanna couldn't find it within to resist the draw of his defined, handsome features. It hurt her to see those two pools of sincerity and compassion so confused. For better or worse, she wanted to reach out. After all, how could mutual comfort possibly be a bad thing?

"Mike… I need you. I'm not happy… and you're the first person that comes to mind when everything brings me down. I wanted to text you but I couldn't. Please… will you take a walk with me?"

There was nothing but silence for so long. Mike stood in deep thought, his expression glazed over. He was stiff, motionless like a stone sentinel, as it seemed his mind ran at a thousand miles a second. Eventually, however, Kyanna felt her heart lifting as he smiled, approving with a short nod.

"I can't just ditch you. If you need me then I'll do what I can to help. Where would you like to go, Kyanna?" His grip upon her hand tightened protectively as he spoke. "You lead the way and I'll follow."

"Let's go to the park," she suggested – gently leading by the hand, "I haven't had the time to sit down in Dawnwood for a while."

* * *

"So, that's what you're so upset about," Mike frowned with unease at the revelation, "Your ex is coming back? Didn't you tell me at one point you had a restraining order on him?"

Kyanna didn't reply outright. She cast a wide gaze across their surroundings, taking note of the majestic fountain just a short jog away from their little wooden bench. The park was almost silent at this time of night. Not a single dog walker or wayward student, the usual crowd by now, trundled across the lantern lit pathways. They were completely alone – accompanied only by the dim rays of moonlight.

"You think a restraining order's gonna stop this guy?" After all, Kyanna knew him first-hand – better than anybody else did. "He ran with the local gang by the marina. After he was busted, it turned out he was part of an extortion racket for some local mob boss. He's bad news… and a womanizer… a real dickbag."

She felt Mike's hand tighten amidst the confession – his gaze hardened with worry. "Way to make me worry…. You could've told me this sooner. Listen... seriously."

The singer shuffled closer, the warmth of his body providing a wealth of support far beyond any words. Having him so near brought a flush to Kyanna's cheeks. "I know things have been rough between us… but when it comes to serious shit like this… you're damn right I'll be there for you. Heck, you're at risk, Philly is at risk… and I can't stand by and watch."

An aura of fire burned around the musician – an intensity that Kyanna hadn't seen directed her way for a very long time. It was more than the light of a fleeting promise. No, it was complete and total surety. "Mike," she found herself slowly slipping deeper and deeper into his hold, wrapping her arms around his waist in a cuddle. "You don't have to do that…. It wouldn't be right…."

"I know it's been a long time since we've even spoke, Kyanna," his voice wisped through her ears like magic, lulling her into a perfect and unquestioning submission. The gorgeous Latina hung on every single word. "But if he ever bothers you, just let ke know. I'll be there to help you out. It's the least I could do, especially after all the shit we've been through. Call it my way of trying to make things up to you… rebuilding our friendship."

"Friends, hmm?" Kyanna peered upward – curling the full length of her long arms around Mike's shoulders. The restraints inside were gone, long since overwhelmed by a torrent of cascading emotion. It flooded over her barriers, spilling out in the form of thankful tears.

"It's been really fucking lonely these past couple of months without you." Miss Delrio's admission was raw and from the heart, unbridled in its delivery, just the same as her powerful desire.

"I've felt the same way." The tactile sensation of Mike's fingers through her dark locks was enough to bring every part of her overheated body to a shudder. She basked in the touch – inching closer and closer, feeling his gentle breathing against the side of her cheek.

' _Is it wrong that I want to lose myself? I know how you feel about a relationship, Mike… and I know how you feel about your band… but at the moment... I don't give a shit. I want you to hold me… I want to feel the closeness that I've longed for all this t-'_

A passionate spark of pink ignited – their lips touching in an overwhelming crescendo of heartfelt wanting. Floating across clouds in the midnight sky, Kyanna leaned in, using bodyweight to hold her most wonderful prize in place. Loving and dominant, she moaned softly into the embrace of lips.

"Mmmmm," a powerful smack of their delicate flesh echoed across the quiet surroundings. Much to the single mother's surprise, Mike wasn't backing away. Far from it, he was strong but gentle, a deep aura of blue swirling around his body as their 'dance' became more amazing.

Their tongues whipped in a vicious contest of dominance. All the while, Kyanna took note of the taste, tying them into a knot. Liquor and sugar, a most wonderful combination of booze and something sweet like chocolate. It was an unexpected surprise, but not an unwanted one. Releasing her inner tigress, she wrapped a long, sensual leg around Mike's middle, halfway mounting his gloriously hot body.

The heat was unbearable – droplets of lustful sweat glistened in a sheen across the forehead, reflected back in quiet telling by the light of the moon. The warning of a thumping heart was enough to snap Kyanna to her senses, if only for a second. There she sprawled, atop her blond crush, pinning him in place.

"We should stop," she rasped hard, lurching like a sexy spectre in the darkness while she smacked another powerful claim against Mister Winters' lips, "But I don't want to…. I've been waiting for this… for such a long freaking time…."

Mikey squirmed – a sudden and unexpected throb surging within his jeans. Kyanna could feel it beneath her, and she didn't deny it. No, she couldn't. What hadn't been expressed with words from the green-eyed tease had instead been conveyed through actions.

"….Been waiting forever to say this, fuck. Your place or mine?"

The singer sat upright, aided by a hand from his Hispanic love. He looked so shy all of the sudden – cheeks ablaze redder than a stoplight. Reaching out, he slinked his fingers across the length of Kyanna's cheek, trailing them downward to rest upon her lips. "Mine… I'll call a cab."

"Nope," Kyanna hopped up. Overwhelmed with a happiness beyond the likes of which she'd felt in so long, she marched on ahead, gazing back as Mike followed behind. "We're walking. Exercise is good."

Gazing up at the moonlight, she let out a contented sigh, holding a hand against her chest. "I know this is wrong… but I love him… I never stopped… and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let Dario drag me down…."

A sharp vibration in the pocket of her shorts caused Kyanna to freeze in her triumphant stride. For just a moment, she held fast, slipping a hand down to pluck her electronic device.

No caller I.D – weird. No name, no number, nothing. She flicked the screen, scanning the contents of the message with attentive eyes.

' _Hey Baby Mama. Looks like you finally got what you wanted. Gee, lucky you! Better enjoy it while it you can! A little word of advice from a friend... learn when enough is enough… before you do something you might regret. Well… that's it from me. Ciao… and be gentle with him, alright? If you two keep this up much longer you're going to hurt each other. I'll say one last thing... That strange phone on your desk at home - the one with the heart-shaped button? It'll turn on when it's good and ready... Right now? This whole story is still at the very beginning. Laters! Have fun! x x x'  
_

"Hey," Mike's voice chimed in – its smoothness being the perfect thing to snap Kyanna away from the contents of the text. "Are you okay? Looking a little flustered."

"It's nothing." Miss Delrio slid the phone away again. Reaching out, she linked arms with her dearest musician, traversing the sidewalk with him firmly at her side. "C'mon… let's go!"

' _Shit… who sent that message? Was it some kind of prank? Doesn't matter… right now I couldn't give a damn. Nothing's gonna stop me from enjoying tonight. Not Dario, not some asshole with my number…. I've missed you, Mike… and tonight is our night… no matter how long it lasts.'_

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for your time. Be prepared for some interesting twists and turns as the rest of the tale plays out. There's only a couple of chapters left. I'll see you in the next part. For those of you who enjoy this story, why not check out some of my other Hunie projects?**

 **As always, feel free to leave me some feedback and let me know what you think. I value the opinions of all my readers. Keep on supporting the official releases of Huniepop and Huniecam Studio!**


	10. Guilty Pleasure

**It's time for another chapter. I took extra time and care to make sure this part came out just right. There's a lot I wanted to convey, especially as the chaotic bond between Miss Delrio and her wayward love interest runs deeper. I hope you enjoy the read!**

 **I also want to give special thanks to Sayuri Tsukihime for helping me proof. I've been short on time, so I'm grateful beyond words for the support. You're a real gem! The poll is still up on my profile, too. Would you like to see more of Kyanna and Mike in future? Cast your vote and let me know.**

 **IMPORTANT - This chapter has an additional scene that was cut from the FF release due to rating reasons. For those of you who want to read full version, head over to the Huniepop section on A03!** **  
**

* * *

 **Guilty Pleasure**

Time – it was finally on her side, if only for tonight. Kyanna revelled in her control – bringing her palms down to rest upon the fabric of Mike's shirt. She had him right where she wanted him – pinned against the leather couch cushions – her slender legs wrapped around his back like a snake.

His apartment was everything she expected it to be – wide, spacious, and slick. Yet that was beside the point – she'd been holding back her feminine desires with thread bare control. For months now, she'd waited, and tonight was the night. She was going to claim her prize.

"You sure about this, Kyanna?" Mike's voice chimed in with a softness to it. He seemed very different compared to his usually suave and magnetic self. Something about him, like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, felt a little out of place.

 _'That's it…. I know what it is. He's turning shy all over again… just like how he was when we first met. Wow… to see the change is a little weird at this point. But… I can't say I dislike it. I've missed seeing this side of you, Mike.'_

With her thoughts aligned like stars in the night sky, her answer was obvious. "Of course I'm sure…. I want this, Mike. I've wanted this for longer than you could imagine, dude."

A hand – she reached out in offering – taking his digits and entwining them in her own. "I'm ready if you are. I mean, I'm here aren't I? With you… alone… in this nice big apartment…."

Mike's cheeks surged red-hot – their brightness close to that of a stoplight on a country road. "I'm just a little nervous," he smiled thinly, squeezing Kyanna's hand in return. "You know I've never done this before. I'm… well…. I'm scared I'll fuck it up…."

He was so sweet – so innocently beautiful in contrast to the suave lady-killer he'd twisted into over the passing months. If anything, it made Kyanna feel even more assured that this was the right thing to do. Try as she might, she couldn't suppress a soft, uncharacteristically girlish chuckle from escaping her lips.

She leaned in, gentle as a kitten, and entwined her lips with those of her lover in a strong but equally tender embrace. Her thoughts melted. Only the feeling mattered, the feeling that this was a special moment, the feeling that going all this way was right. It was time to savour his taste – preserve the memory of this night everlasting in the deepest part of her mind.

The heat of this shared closeness coursed through her – dancing in union with a wave of opulently gorgeous adrenaline. Soft, submissive moans slid free as Mike took control, using his surprising strength to slide her against the cushions of the couch.

A sensation of comfort ran riot – and the next thing Kyanna knew, she was sprawled across the wide expanse of the couch, black leather holding her steady. A mishmash of swirling yearnings, happiness, sadness, desire, fear, and pleasure crashed against the barriers of her inner ocean. She dared not think – only feel. Mike had so flawlessly overpowered her, and not even broken their kiss as he'd done it.

Shuffling back from their dance, Miss Delrio watched with sexually red eyes as Mike hungrily licked up the dampness of saliva around his lips. "Not gonna lie," he started, "Feels like there's two halves of me fighting right now. Part of me is really nervous… and then there's something else… _something_ that wants to take control."

A smile curved the Latina's lips as she drank up his words, reaching out in the heat of the moment to squeeze him in a tight cuddle. Her top felt the slightest bit damp, she could feel the passionate glisten of sweat across her back, but she didn't care.

"Don't fry your brain trying to think about it. After all… I'm here with you. That's enough, right?"

Mike nodded, eyes sparkling blue for a moment before returning green. Something about the occurrence felt vaguely familiar, but for some reason Kyanna felt compelled to forget it. Instead, she clung to the smoothness of his voice, the softness of his smile.

"That's more than enough, Kyanna. I've been trying to deny what's inside me for so long now… squash what my heart's feeling… but that's not the kind of person I am. After all… I'm a musician. I don't think… _I feel_."

"We really are alike, aren't we?" A bittersweet giggle escaped as Kyanna snuggled her head against his shoulder. Scented soap and sharp cologne flooded her senses as she breathed him in, treasuring the moment with a silent tear of contentedness.

His arms crept around the expanse of her back, signalling approval toward another moment of shared bliss. With outstretched fingers, he caressed the softness of her long dark hair, lightly stroking the tips with the base of his thumb. He did not attempt to move, seemingly placated as they huddled close against the arm of the couch.

"Mike," Kyanna sighed softly, looking up at his serene features with flickering eyes of magnificent violet. A solid thump in her chest signalled her to stop, faint unease cascading forth.

 _'Is it right for me to do this? Am I a bad person for giving in to the things I want? I mean… I don't want to end up h- No…. I can't start thinking like that. I've already given up so much in my life already. I deserve a little happiness… but I guess I'm scared too, Mike… scared that it won't last.'_

Shaking the thought from her mind, Miss Delrio tried again. It was too late to turn back the clock now. "Mike," she repeated, sliding back to separate. She shuffled off the couch, standing upright with an outstretched hand.

It had been so long since she'd been close to somebody like this – and to say she'd been actively looking for somebody when Mike came into her life was far from the truth. "Will you show me to your room?"

Like a mild mannered maiden, she waited, nervous beats of her heart acting as signal flares for every moment that slid through the hourglass of time.

 _'Please don't reject me... not again… not after I've come this f-'_

"Of course I will." Mike stretched his limbs – hopping up from the couch with an achy sigh. He took Kyanna's hand into his own, smiling at her nervously. With every step, the duo played a mismatched game of jittery eye contact.

 _'This is crazy ironic. I'm a mother and Mike's been acting like such a playboy lately… and here we both are… feeling nervous as shit now the moment's finally here. I mean… it's been so long for me. I've kept in shape but… nobody's seen my body since Dario….'_

* * *

Kyanna smiled softly as Mike tossed her top against the corner wardrobe with a deft flick of the wrist. As he did so, she wriggled out her shorts and kicked them off the side of the wide double bed. Her skin flared red-hot under the warmth of the heating. Darkness swam across the expanse of the entire bedroom. Nothing but the thin red light of a celling smoke detector and the red numbers of a digital clock readout served to provide a source of illumination. Prepared for what was to come, she gazed into the cloudy glint of Mike's emerald eyes.

There he was – crawling closer, his wonderfully toned body adorned in nothing but a pair of tight fitting blue boxers and unbuttoned blue shirt. Mere inches apart now, Kyanna reached out on the passionate attack, latching her arms around Mike's shoulders. She playfully yanked him closer, rolling him onto his back so that she was in control yet again.

"So," with a giggle she continued in her dominant adventure, "….It's been a little while. I'm a little nervous… but I'm excited."

Mike laughed warmly, reached out to rest his hands upon Kyanna's curvaceous hips. "You don't look that nervous…. I mean… you seem perfectly in control to me."

Her response was simple – she placed a finger upon his lips, shushing him with a motherly warmth. "I'm a lot more nervous than you realize, dude. Then again… I suppose you are too. Be honest with me… I'll be your first, right?"

Mike gave a stiff nod of the head, sliding the tips of his fingers across the expanse of Kyanna's thighs. The sensation matched soft electric shocks, giving her entire body a powerful shudder. "That's right…. Almost twenty-two and I've never been with a girl before. Sad, right?"

Something about his words, as pitiful as they were, hurt to hear. Kyanna shook her head in support, leaning in to place a soft kiss upon his neck. "Nothing to be ashamed of. Be proud of yourself…. So many people throw it away these days…."

The lovely Latin lady continued in her teasing assault, trailing her kisses across the left side of Mike's neck. It was about time to turn things up a little. Sliding downward, she lightly nipped his collarbone with her teeth – and she was rewarded with a sharp rasp of approval.

"Nice," Mike breathed hard, turning his head to face her. His hands, sliding upward from their resting place, came to lay most gently upon Kyanna's behind. There, they moved in rhythmic, circular motions, until they eventually cupped and squeezed her rounded behind through the fabric of her panties.

A soft moan slid out – she couldn't stop it, wiggling her derrière in approval of her blond love's advances. Her eyes narrowed as a wave of passion swept across her body, "You, Mister Winters," she cooed with seductive glee, "...Have your hands on my butt."

Yet Mike didn't slow down for a moment. The tips of his fingers slid beneath the protection of the black undergarments, making soft circular patterns across her cheeks. "If you have a problem then you're more than welcome to stop me."

"Nope," she responded – her whole body quaking under the impact of a rogue finger. It slid downward, flicking and teasing against the soft, sticky entryway of her womanly beauty. "….I think I'll manage just fine…."

With every teasing stroke of Mike's fingertip Kyanna could feel her body melting – the fullest expanse of her delicate flower aching for more. He was driving her wild – awakening her to a sensation she'd not felt in such a very long time.

"That's it," she cried out – reaching a hand behind in a desperate attempt to fumble with her underwear. "I'm taking these off…"

Winters gave a smooth, calculating chuckle, sliding back his hands, allowing her the freedom of movement to do what she wanted. With sensually shuddering digits she slipped her underwear, dampened with lust, downward, sprawling across the bed as she brought them past her ankles and kicked them away.

She wasn't going to give the musician a opportunity, not until she'd put him on a level playing field. It was time to make things a little more interesting. With a playful growl, Miss Delrio moved in on her handsome prey, latching onto his boxers with a playful paw. Right now, she bore the sexy allure of a big cat, the predator queen of the jungle, and there was but a single target she'd marked for the lustful 'kill'.

The sight of a powerful bulge – the showing of manly force, was most pleasing for the single mother. Reaching downward, she tugged at the blonde's shorts. He did little to resist. In fact, he welcomed her with a smooth chuckle, lifting himself off the sheets to assist her conquest. In a single movement of swiftness, his sole protection from her wicked intent was gone – leaving a sight most powerful behind.

Kyanna forced herself to swallow a surprised gasp – taking stock of Mike's _equipment_ with widened eyes. "Dude… holy shit…."

"What is it?" Winters smiled softly, shuffling across the bed to meet her. He reached out, stealing a soft kiss upon her lips before edging back. "Something wrong?"

"Nope," Kyanna responded with teasing bliss, moving one of her hands downward. "But," she smiled sheepishly, her cheeks burning crimson in the darkness of the room, "You're really… big. Like… how the heck did you keep _that_ hidden away in there?"

Just like that, Mike burned as bright as a stoplight looking away with a tense chuckle. "I erm…. I guess I never realized that I was erm. Fuck me… now I feel totally disarmed. I guess I-"

"Ohhh, it's okay. C'mere, silly." A soft snuggle set him right, and just like that, the voluptuous fox set her game in motion once more. Laying against the terse fabric of the sheets, she parted her long, curvy legs, allowing everything to show.

Heat filled her cheeks – a mental curse of sorts. She'd realized now of all times, her biggest error.

 _'Oh dammit! This whole thing was so short notice I didn't take the time to shave…. That… and I hope he doesn't notice my C-section scar….'_

"You're gorgeous, Kyanna… absolutely amazing."

His words robbed her of the air in her lungs – every tiny fraction of a second became a struggle to hold back her thankful tears. Smiling, she beckoned the object of her desire closer with a sensual waggle of the finger. "Sooo… you wanna… touch me?"

Mike arrived betwixt her legs – her feminine glory on full show as she bravely sported everything she had. She didn't quite know what to expect yet. Was he happy with what he saw?

A gentle chuckle permeated the lust-thickened air, the singer slinking upward from her blooming flower just a fraction. Kyanna's heart punched hard in her chest – both out of surprise and a fragment of disbelief.

The soft tingle of moist lips pressed upon the line of her scar – the sole, lasting reminder of bringing her son into the world.

Mike smiled warmly – his eyes sparkling with affectionate intent as he placed his kisses upon her – their pace anything but brief and forgetful. By the time he edged away, the young lady took note of a hand upon his chest. Was he measuring his heartbeat?

"You brought a life into the world," he focused his eyes with fondness, "You have no idea how beautiful that is to me. Never be ashamed of the scar of you have down here."

There was a heartfelt sincerity to his words – of that, Miss Delrio couldn't deny. It was a little overwhelming. To think, he was on the cusp of handing over his innocence to her, and yet he was still being such a gentleman. It left a strange feeling floating around inside. It was almost as if the playboy she'd seen so many times before was gone now.

More than that, however – the revelation brought a pang of guilt, cold and sharp, rising through her chest.

 _'I wanted to do this to feel comfort… and here you are being so warm and loving, Mike. I… don't know how I should feel about that. I mean… what if I am doing this for the wrong reasons? No! Stop it, Kyanna. This is what you wanted. Don't waste the chance now that it's right in front of you.'_

Her head and her heart fought a battle for control once more. There was no way to suppress the true extent of the feelings she felt inside. Something had to be said, otherwise the guilt in all of its suffocating magnitude, would overwhelm her.

"Dude," Kyanna rasped, exhaling sharply as she pushed out the word, "I need to know something. After everything that's happened… between us I mean."

The luscious woman prayed inside that she'd get the answer she was looking for. His eyes, glowing with green intensity, free of any doubt, gave her at least a faint flicker of comfort. "When you told me you loved me… did you mean it?"

Silence – the one thing she didn't want right now. Mike nodded very slowly, eyes bright and vibrant against the encroaching blackness of the surroundings. "I know things have been a mess between us," he admitted with honesty, "…I know it would be difficult for us to have a relationship at this point, too… but… that doesn't stop me from feeling the way I do."

"Then say it," she pleaded with a smile, "Let me hear it one more time…."

"I love you, Kyanna Delrio… and there's a part of me that can't stop thinking about you…."

His admission – it was so pure in its intent. Indeed, this was the 'real' Mike talking, not the vapid alternate persona she'd come to know over recent months. Sadly, it made her decision all the more difficult. Her conscience screamed out – telling her with every fibre not to push things beyond the point of no return.

"I love you too, Mike."

She'd finally said it – words that until now, had been hidden away deep inside. "That's why… I don't think we should take things all the way tonight," she admitted with a small frown. "But that doesn't stop us from having a little fun together, now does it?"

 _'You can love somebody deep down and still do things for the wrong reasons. Crazy, I never thought I'd end up in this kind of situation… but I'm not going to take advantage of Mike…. Not in the same way Dario took advantage of me. I can't take his virginity…'_

Mike was quiet for the most part. She dreaded his response – that was at least until she felt arms slide underneath her back, bringing her up from the bed. The singer held her tight in his well-toned arms, cuddling her close as if life depended on it.

"I'm fine with that… you staying over I mean… but I'm not exactly well-versed with this, so…."

No more needed to be said, "Shhh," Kyanna calmed him **-** edging back from their hold with a gentle smile. "Stop worrying and follow your heart."

It was time to bare absolutely everything. Nothing but a supportive bra of black floral patterns stood in the way of that. Reaching up, the lovely Hispanic unhooked the latches and effortlessly tossed the item away – leaving two ample, perfectly rounded breasts on show. She cupped them with red shyness, obscuring her lustfully swollen pink nipples from view.

"Hey," she winked, "Stop staring, you perv…. I know they're big… but… dammit!"

A short laugh escaped from the blonde – cascading across the room as he slipped off his shirt and tossed it away. "You have a body men would fight over, know that?"

"Heh." Moving her hands away, she reached out; taking Mike's left side digits into her grasp. Slowly and carefully, she led him closer, finally placing his smooth palm against the tender flesh of her bosom. "Be gentle, okay?"

There was little in the way of hesitation from the musician. He exhaled with confidence – caressing her attentive assets with gentle palms and outstretched fingers. It felt so soothing, so wonderfully enchanting to be touched again. Kyanna shivered red-hot as her sight flickered into darkness – allowing her to enjoy the heightened feeling in place of her vision. She trusted Mister Winters, more than enough to close her eyes.

A jolt of static beauty shot through her back as she felt one of her erogenous zones – throbbing and beautifully prepared, slip inside the warm expanse of Mike's mouth. "Oh shit…."

He didn't seem to stop there, either, using his momentum to bring her down against the bed once more. Kyanna writhed, bucking her hips – revelling in the sensation of being pleasured – taking quiet note of the sheets against her back.

He didn't seem to stop there, either, using his momentum to bring her down against the bed once more. Kyanna writhed, bucking her hips – revelling in the sensation of being pleasured – taking quiet note of the sheets against her back.

Winters eased back – placing the tip of his finger where his mouth had been, and gently flicking with the tip of his digit in delicate circular motions. All the while Kyanna felt her body crying out in response, her aching lady regions leaking with a warmth – a wetness that signalled her desire for relief.

"Touch me," she moaned blissfully, "So wet… I'm aching…. Seriously… I need it… I need _you_ Mikey."

"Then allow me to be a gentleman and give you what you want…" Mike's voice – dangerously smooth and buttery in its sensual allure, cooed her into a trance of almost dizzying proportions. There was no desire from the single mother to open her eyes – not when the beauty of such wonderful sensations washed over her body like a tidal wave.

She waited in silent longing, her entire body shuddering with a freezing heat as the feeling of two long digits, the fingertips outstretched, slid between her legs, lightly caressing her supple, oozing blossom. They started slow at first, sliding upward and downward across the length of her opening, until one of them eased away.

Curious – Kyanna opened an eye for just a fragment of a second, her heart overwhelmed with heavy beats as she revelled in a sight most beautiful. Mike appeared lost in his own little world, seemingly content in indulgence as he ran the tip of his tongue across his passion-dampened finger. He took in her taste thankfully, licking his lips with sated pleasure – and Kyanna quietly enjoyed every moment through blurry vision.

"You like the way I taste… kinky…."

Mike returned the second finger to its place of attendance – continuing his stroking with gradually quickening pace. His eyes surged blue for a just a moment – returning to their vibrant glow of green thereafter. "You're dripping all over my sheets."

He smirked – a deadly chuckle sliding out. "How about we step things up a little?"

Kyanna heaved under the sensation of Mike's fingers – deft and attentive, spreading her wide in entry. Every second stole her breath, broken, rasping sighs crawling out as she moved her hips in passionate longing as he caressed her inner walls with passionate intent.

The mind of the single mother dissolved under a cascade of lustful, hungry longing. It had been so long since somebody had made her feel this way. She didn't want it to end ** _-_** in fact, beneath the waves of gluttonous pleasure, she quietly feared the finite time would vanish forever

Regardless, she buried the notion in the back of her mind, raising her hips off the bed to allow a deeper passage into the budding, seeping orchid. A yelp of delight – one she could no longer suppress, burst out in abandon as the base of Mike's index finger brushed against her _special place_.

"More," she gasped, squeezing tight around his fingers in approval, "So good…."

A deep exhale of breath and Mike continued with flare – his eyes ablaze a deepest blue. Despite trying her best to forget the sight, something flashed to life in the depths of Kyanna's subconscious. Something about those deep eyes, so talented and charismatic in their sapphire hue, drew her in like a form of sensual hypnosis.

Mind melting under the pleasure, the Mexican lady let out a whimper of wilful submission.

 _'I don't know which side of you I'm seeing right now, Mike. Fuck… I don't care…. I'm yours… don't take those gorgeous eyes off me….'_

* * *

Spent and heaving for breath, Winters exhaled, throwing his arms around Kyanna. "Fuck… that was… really good…."

The dark-haired beauty giggled in the aftermath, her two shaky legs struggling. She needed to rest for a moment. Cuddling against Mike's chest, she smiled, paying silent tribute to their special moment. Sliding a finger between her passion-sleaked flower, she took a moment to touch, the tip dampened a sticky white. "I can feel it tingling against my lips… so hot…."

Silence – it descended upon the room – two lovers held close in a dampened embrace. Kyanna took note of every hard thump as Mike's heart kept up a smooth rhythm. There was no need to say a word more. It had taken so long, but now Kyanna had finally gotten what she wanted.

However – a feeling of unease still crept somewhere within the core of her being. The same voice she'd suppressed all night long, was back with vengeance. It gave life to the cold quiver of unease – the seeds of doubt arriving at the forefront of her conscience.

She'd known from the beginning this wouldn't be the start of a committed relationship, and yet she done it regardless. What hurt her more was the expression of warmth and comfort across Mike's face. He seemed so at ease with everything – and it only made the internal conflict worse.

 _'….I don't think I did this for the right reasons….'_

Gazing upward, Kyanna was caught off guard by an inquisitive green gaze. The singer drew her even closer, running a hand through the tips of her messy strands. "You okay? You're looking a little… troubled."

It was a fight to hide her internalized frown. She couldn't let him see her doubts, not after she'd allowed things to go so far.

"I'm fine… just thinking."

Tiredness swept in after such an intense workout – descending fast as though a shroud. There was no way back now. After all, it wasn't like forgetting was an option after hitting third base. Mike had given so much to Kyanna on this night – and it was a moment, for better or worse, she'd never forget.

Everyone had the potential to be selfish – innermost desires ticked over inside even the purest of souls. Kyanna had to accept the truth, especially now, a revelation that left such a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

 _'I want something I can't have… and I think I'm going too far to get it. I don't want to hurt you, Mikey, but… it isn't right for us to keep coming together like this.'_

The weight of such a realization swam up from the bottom of Kyanna's stomach – almost overwhelming her with an icy sadness. By now, Mike had already closed his eyes - breathing steadily, he appeared to be fast asleep. Thank goodness, he wouldn't see the tears welling in her eyes.

Alas, with a painful sigh – so gentle it carried in the air and evaporated, a decision was made. Sight distorted with watery dampness, Kyanna shuffled away, resting her tired head beside the man she so tragically longed for.

 _'This whole thing… was a mistake… an amazing mistake… and if I ever tell you the truth it'll mess you up you so much. I know you too well, dude. Shit...'_

Sleep encroached – making the limbs heavy. In the final moments before her energy frittered away, Kyanna reached out, placing an arm around the slumbering musician's middle.

' _I'm putting a stop to this for both of our sakes. We've hurt each other so much… and it needs to end…. I've loved every moment we've spent together… but this is getting so painful… and I don't think either one of us should have to put up with it.'_

This was the first night and only evening she'd spend beside her dearest friend. Loving somebody could also cause so much hurt at the same time. After all, people are flawed wonderfully flawed, and beauty rested solely in the eye of the beholder.

 _'Man… I'm such a hypocrite. Here I've been telling myself all night long I won't treat him like Dario treated me… and I've even accused him of doing the same to me. Yet here I am, using him to take the pain away. This is low, Kyanna, so low.'_

A pang of vicious remorse threatened to submerge her fractured emotions. There was no way she could stay here, not while she felt like this. Sighing in guilty frustration, Kyanna quietly crawled from the bed, scooping up her clothes as carefully as possible.

By the time she was dressed again, all she could do was look toward her blonde love. He laid there innocently, chest rising and falling in gentle breaths, oblivious.

"I'll never forgive myself if I leave without kissing you goodbye."

There was only enough strength within her exhausted body to muster a tiny peck against his cheek. Beyond that, the only thing to do was run, and not look back. Eyes dead ahead, she made for the bedroom door, illuminated by a strand of light, and reached for the handle, hand tightening in resistance as she went.

"….I'm sorry, dude. Don't hate me for this…"

Out of Mike's room, into the lounge, and toward her discarded sneakers. It took but a moment to slide the footwear on, tying the laces with trembling fingers. Her heart screamed at her not to go, but it was too late.

Bolting for the door, reclaiming her purse from the kitchen counter as she went, Kyanna Delrio escaped the apartment complex and fled into the night, holding a shameful hand across her thundering heart. The walk home would be a cold one – of that there was no doubt.

"Truth hurts… especially when you've been hiding from it all this time…."

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for your time. I hope you enjoyed the read.** **As always, please feel free to leave me some feedback if you like. I'm always eager to hear from my readers. Your opinions are very valuable to me as a writer. Keep on supporting the official releases of Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Without Closure (Epilogue)

**This is it – the final chapter of the story. It's been a long road getting here, but I'm very happy to have finished my second full-sized Hunie project. This final part will explain why things are so difficult for Mike and Kyanna in Blondie. Secondly, the poll is closing at the end of the week. Thank you for all of the votes! I'm already drafting ideas for a new story concept – one that both Kyanna and Beli fans might enjoy.**

 **Anyway, let the final part of Hairdresser begin!**

* * *

 **Without Closure (Epilogue)**

Six in the evening – it was finally closing time in the salon. Such a revelation would've usually been a source of relief for Kyanna Delrio. There was nothing better than finishing a long day of work and going to pick up her son from day-care. However, tonight would grant exception to the usually happy rule – especially considering that a spectre darkened her door. Bile rose up in the back of her throat – a seething hatred beyond the likes of which she'd ever felt before threatening to tear her apart.

It was true what they said after all: time wasn't always capable of healing wounds. In fact, the passage of time sometimes brought with it only a deeper void. Some choices couldn't be taken back, of that there was no doubt.

Her eyes, narrowed with hatred, scanned a familiar sight. A tall man of Hispanic origin – his arms ripped with muscle and scrawled with badly inked gang tattoos. She remembered every inch of his features – from those piercing brown eyes to the goatee beneath his chin. The very existence of the man, from his tightly fitting vest shirts to the skin-tight jeans, brought a quiver of remorse raging within. When she was younger Kyanna believed he was so much more. Now, after many long years she saw him for what he really was. A typical Cholo thug without a single redeeming aspect.

"So, after all the effort I made writing to you, chica… you stab me in the back like this? I thought you'd at least give me a chance… let me show you the kinda person I've become… but instead you're seeing someone else."

Just the sound of his voice brought a quake of fear rampaging through Kyanna's whole body, yet she had to hold firm - hands pressed upon her hips. "I… I told you, Dario. I started dating somebody while you were locked up…. His name's Mike… and he treats me far better than you ever did."

How many more lies? How many more times did she have to run away from her biggest fear? It made her feel lousy throwing Mister Winters into the equation again, especially after she'd fled, fuelled by remorse after their previous _encounter_ , but she couldn't face Dario - nor could she face the concept of him entering her life again.

Once was more than enough to make such a horrible mistake. Alas, she breathed deep, stood tall, fought with all of her might to suppress the darkness, and drove the point home. "He's a million times more a man than you could ever hope to be, Dario Esteban."

While unease kept her rooted to the spot, the tiniest wisp of confidence kept her alight. It was enough to resist his bitter scowl and keep up the verbal barrage. "He doesn't emotionally blackmail me, bring home strange girls to my apartment, and shoot up on drugs all the time. You see where I'm going with this? He treats me like a guy should treat a girl… with an ounce of freaking respect!"

Oh how the lies kept on piling up. If the mountain were any higher, it would've reached the ceiling by now. Yet this was all for the best, it spared her from the anxiety of having to deal with such a terrible facet of her more naive teenage days.

A bitter smile curved the lips of her former lover. Dario clasped his hands together, cracking his knuckles and laughing with vicious intent. There was something about the coldness of his aura, mixed with that inherent glee – it sent frozen shudders up Kyanna's spine.

"I know exactly who you're taking about honey," he answered with a sickening howl, the likes of which turned her icy fear to sickening nausea. "I had my boys look into that jumped-up little singer when I first got out… especially since I saw you on stage with him during a clip of some concert."

There was something about this line of conversation that held a looming aura. After all, Miss Delrio knew this man well enough to measure almost every twisted inch of his personality. To say he was trying to be 'threatening' was as an understatement.

"Not surprised you latched onto him like that, Kyanna." His terribly calm tone of voice brought with it an alarming wave of claustrophobia. The walls moved on their own accord, seemingly closer than they were just moments before. "Blond hair, green eyes… looks like he works out some too, and a snappy dresser to boot."

"But tell me something, chica." Dario took a single step forward, and Kyanna just as quickly shuffled back. "What would your mother say to you bringing a white boy home to family dinner, huh? Bet she wouldn't be too happy about it, would she?"

Fear became anger, boiling over with the heat of a volcanic eruption. No way was she going to take something like that, not from this scumbag. "Oh… why don't you just fuck off?! Abuela might be like that… but you know my momma wouldn't make an issue. In fact… I bet she'd be happy I'm not dating some sleaze. Sounds like you're just grasping at straws here, dude."

"Let me word this differently for you." Dario pulled out one of the salon chairs and sat down, spinning around to state her dead in the eyes. "Handsome guy like that… it'd be a real shame if something happened to him. I mean, he's real popular with the ladies, right? Bet all those stupid little groupies he's got would be real torn up if one day he just _stopped_ turning up to his shows."

That was a threat – clearer than ever. The single mother fought hard to suppress a nervous gasp that almost escaped. "There you go again, trying to bully people when you can't have your own way. I'm warning you… don't hurt Mikey. He's done nothing to bother you or anybody else."

"Kyanna," the Hispanic nightmare only smiled all the brighter. Sadistic glee gnarled up his expression so horribly well. "I'd never do such a thing, baby. It'd break your heart… wouldn't it? But… there might come a day when I decide to settle my debts, and when that happens you'll finally learn what it feels like to lose something you care about."

"After all," Mister Esteban gave a dark, grizzly laugh from the deepest pit of his stomach. "Look at things from my side. You promised you'd move the world for me, Kyanna. How three years changes a person. A guy's gotta protect what's rightfully his."

There he was again – acting all possessive like the world was his plaything. Kyanna couldn't take it before, and she sure as hell couldn't take it now. "Spare me the shit. I'm not your property, Dario. I never was… and you're loco if you think you can come waltzing back into my life after the way you treated me."

He got up from his seat, flexing his arms and letting out a deep, defeated sigh. "You know how much I love you. What happened with those other girls was… a misunderstanding."

There wasn't even the slimmest of chances that she was going to buy an excuse like that. Folding her arms, scowling in frustration, Kyanna pointed her ex in the direction of the door. "The only thing you loved of mine was between my legs. I learned that a long time ago. You stopped giving a damn long before I even fell pregnant with Phillip…."

"You don't have a clue how hard it was to-"

"No, Dario," Kyanna silenced him outright with a powerful shout, levelling the playing field in an instant. She'd found an ounce of fire, and as long as it lasted she'd stand her ground. "Nothing excuses what you did. Running with the gang, the drugs, and the women… all of it…. I dropped out of school I cared that much about you. Look where it got me."

A painfully sharp revelation stood at the front of all this. It wasn't easy being a single mother, not by any stretch of the imagination. Not to mention Kyanna's mother lived across town and already had the rest of the Delrio children to look after.

No matter what it took, the violet-eyed lady was going to make the father of her son listen – even if it was for the first and only time in his life. "I work stupid hours," she began with an angry growl, "I struggle for money… and I hate asking momma for help when I've got three brothers and two sisters she takes care of. Yet I'd rather get by on my own if the only alternative is having _you_ around."

"Fine, chica… that's fine." The tattooed wall of muscle turned his back, taking slow, calculated steps in the direction of the exit. He stopped just short of the door, sweeping around and leaning up against the window ledge. "Guess I'm not winning you over today. That's fine with me, baby girl, but let me give you a little warning…."

"I suffered locked up in the pen like some animal. Hoping I'd get another chance with you gave me the strength to keep on going. You've hurt me today… and an Esteban never forgets to pay his dues. One day… when you least expect it… you're going to learn the hard way. Lo entiendes? I gave you so much… and this is how you repay me."

No more abuse and threats – it was time to put her foot down. "You can leave now," Kyanna warned him sternly. "If you're not out of the door in thirty seconds I'll be sure to make a few phone calls about your restraining order."

"I heard you loud and clear." Dario yanked the door open abruptly – damn near taking it off the hinges with the sheer amount of force he put in. "You won't see me around, Kyanna… not for a while, but I'll be sure to set things right… don't you worry about that. Look after my little boy, you hear?"

How ironic. It only took almost two years since his birth and eighteen months locked away for Dario to start giving a damn. Kyanna scoffed, not caring even the slightest shred about the lack of remorse toward his _request._

"I can promise you that much," she replied with a jarring, almost haughty laugh. She wasn't going to hide her bitterness, not anymore. "I'll take good care of Philip. I'll do a fantastic job and I'll keep on raising him to be kind and gentle. He won't end up anything like his father, that's for damn sure."

"Tch," Dario snarled on his way out, "Have fun working in this shithole for the rest of your life. It's not like you're cut out for anything better, is it?"

Slamming the door behind him, the windowpanes shuddering as he went, the ink-scrawled lowlife pulled out a packet of cigarettes, shoving a pair of teenage shoppers aside and vanishing into the hustle and bustle of the crowds.

* * *

"He's finally gone… thank God." Kyanna sighed with exhaustion, slumping her hefty body against the counter. She'd rather the world caved in if it meant she didn't have to deal with Dario anymore.

He hadn't changed – his intrusion in her place of work, and not to mention his behaviour, were both proof enough of that. Guilt rose up from the pit of the young woman's stomach, reminding her of yet another mistake she'd made.

"I'm sorry I lied, Mike, and I'm sorry I dragged you into this whole thing… but I was scared."

To say the singer was her boyfriend, especially after everything that had transpired a few weeks prior, was a colossal stretch in terms of the truth. She took no pride in it, not by any length of the imagination, but something about having her ex around tied everything into knots. It was a struggle just to breathe, let alone keep her thoughts. Miss Delrio still wasn't sure how she'd held everything together just now, let alone fought back and told Dario to leave.

This whole situation, on both sides of the equation, was still one huge mess. On the left she had Dario and his attempts at trying to claim her as if she were property. Meanwhile, on the right, there was no end of unresolved chaos in regard to Mike - so much so, in fact, that she'd still not found the strength to address the latest communication.

Sighing, the Latina lady hauled herself up, reaching underneath the counter to swipe her phone, "I have to say something to him… especially after everything that happened between us."

A few pokes at the screen brought a recently received text message to life. The timestamp made it a few days old by now, and given its contents, the window of opportunity to form a reply was almost gone. Never before had she heard words so final from her blond crush. Just reading them back against caused a dull pang of discomfort to surface in the stomach.

' _Hey…. It's me. I hope you're okay, Kyanna. This is going to be a long message, so I'm warning you in advance. I'm sat here writing this at two in the morning because… well… it wasn't easy for me to wake up the other day and find that you weren't there. I guess that makes us even for the way I treated you over the past few months, doesn't it? It opened my eyes to a few things. We've both hurt each other, and it needs to stop for both of our sakes.'  
_

Kyanna flicked down the screen with the base of her thumb – taking a solid breath to steady her nervous hands. The worst of the message, one she'd already read time and time again – it was still to come. Eyes narrowed, she continued:

 _'After this message I'll be deleting your phone number and unfollowing your online profiles. I'm making the first move here, because if I don't then this messed up little 'relationship' we have isn't gonna end. Look… I don't regret what we did… far from it. In fact, being honest, I decided to do this because I can't stand seeing the friendship we used to have fall on such rocky ground.. I'll still come in for my hair appointments… and I'll still see you 'round at the gym… but not as often. Let's keep this whole thing between us. I know for sure that I won't be telling a soul... especially when I think about how far things went that night. Take care x x x.'_

It wasn't any easier reading the message for what must have been the fourth or fifth time. Nor was it any a matter of simplicity when it came to writing a reply. Kyanna felt her fingers lock up, slinking to a dead stop against the screen of her dinky smartphone. The clock on salon's back wall felt as though it was ticking backwards.

"I have to do this… I can't leave things as they are. C'mon, Kyanna…. Pull it together, girl. You can do this. Don't get thrown off."

This was her last chance to say something. No doubt Mike had already cut the lines of contact, but she had to try and convey the depths of her feelings before it was too late. Steeling herself, eyes narrowed in concentration, Kyanna pushed through:

 _'I know you must think I'm a bitch after what happened, but there's something you need to know, Mike. I never meant to hurt you… I didn't want to. We've both been selfish at times, but I promise you… everything I felt started with honest intentions. Things have spiralled out of control lately. There was your thing with the band, and Kyu… not to mention I've had things going off in my personal life… I get that too much has gone on for the book to close between us, but I won't ever forget where we started. That night on the beach? It'll always be a precious memory. Stay safe and don't do anything stupid. Love, Kyanna x x x.'_

That was it – she didn't have an ounce of strength left to collect her chaotic thoughts. Exhaling softly, the curvy girl reached out and brought over a chair, plopping down as her whole body, heavy as cement, screaming out for rest. Minutes ticked onward, the clock finally seeming to comply with the laws of time. Her eyes of violet, dimmed under the weight of a long and difficult day, fixated upon the phone in her hand.

"I tried so hard to find closure… guess that was a little too much to ask after all. I know I've made mistakes, but…."

The fear in the pit of her stomach had to be addressed. Kyanna clasped her hands together, whispering in quiet prayer with the Lord as her witness. "Please… keep everyone safe from Dario. Philly, me… and Mikey too. As long as he's out on the streets… he's dangerous."

A loud ping rang out across the empty expanse of the establishment. Its pitch bore enough sharpness to rouse Miss Delrio from her reflection. Her message tone – she was more than acquainted with the sound.

"He replied?"

A flick of the thumb brought up the inbox. Scrolling though the messages brought up a troubling revelation. "An unknown number? Wait… it's the same one from the time I was in Dawnwood Park with Mike."

Opening a message with the sharp jab, Kyanna scanned the contents. Her lips fell downward, a rising coldness, a resentment, overtaking her entire body. Seething, the pressure threatening to overwhelm her, she released a single world with the hiss of a snake.

"Bitch…."

' _Might as well be straight with you, Baby Mama, especially since things turned out exactly how I said they would. This is Kyu… got your number from Mikey. Don't you stress your sweet little ass about a thing… because as long as the big lug stays with me he'll do just fine. If it makes you feel any better about this whole thing… I warned him too, but you know what he's like, too stubborn for his own good. Oh well, guess you're both learning the hard way. Anyway, later tater! Keep that fancy phone with the love-heart buttons handy, kay? You never know…. ^_-.'_

"I really hate you, Kyu." Kyanna cared not that her words were laced with a vicious venom. When all was said and done, there would be no happy conclusion for Miss Delrio – not today.

* * *

Mike finished reading the received text message from earlier today, tossing his phone upon the bar with a frustrated sigh. "It's too late to start saying sorry now, Kyanna."

Music blurred hard through a pair of speakers, the cones pulsating under euphoric waves of bass. Thumping tunes and neon lights – oh how they soothed his aching soul at a time like this. Popping a couple of buttons on his shirt, the blond Casanova cast his eyes toward a crowd of gorgeous dancing women.

Pain – it wasn't something just a few drinks would be able to numb, not when he considered the level of attachment he'd felt for so long toward a certain gorgeous Latina. Sometimes it was better not to feel anything at all – a lesson he was indeed becoming more attuned toward.

Then again, sometimes the soul needed a special something – a feeling to signify the beauty of life. By the end of tonight, Mikey planned to take one of these lovely ladies home.

' _I don't much care about doing the right thing… not right now….'_

Reds and blues swirled across the sea of Lusties Nightclub, bathing a gorgeous plethora of blondes and brunettes in a wonderful ray of luminescent glory – yet there was one girl in particular his heart, fractured and in need of comfort, yearned to reach out for.

A curvaceous figure crammed into a tight fitting dress, dark makeup and bright hair of powerful peroxide hue. She was cute, definitely cute enough to take home, and right now Mister Winters felt very little in the way of restraint when it came to turning things up a notch.

Smiling with the allure of a devil, the vocalist popped the last of his buttons open, exposing his chest to the prying eyes of the opposite gender. Downing his drink, he strolled across to the dancefloor, slinking past a crowd of young women to lock eyes with his target.

She wiggled in tow with every beat of the music – seeming close to angelic. Something about her, maybe the quirkiness, or maybe the allure of alcohol, made her look all the more lovely this evening.

Reaching out, Mikey placed a hand upon her shoulder, drawing her close under a wisp of vibrant, crackling blue. It was time to bring on the Talent - throw out the big guns.

"Name's Mike. What's yours, gorgeous? You feel like some company?" He made damned sure his words bore the sharpness of a lady killer, so dripping with honey that the average woman would've melted.

She giggled, flipping back her strands of hair to get a better look. Bringing a hand forward, the mysterious girl placed digits upon his cheek, caressing the softness of his skin with delicate fingertips. "My name's Suki… Nice to meet you, Senpai…."

It was time to crank the Charm to maximum. Slipping an arm around the cuddly beauty's waist, Winters moved in for the kill. "Suki, huh? That's a really nice name… original. Say… how about I get you a drink? My treat…"

A smile from his all too willing victim – it was enough to seal the deal. "That would be lovely," she replied with a 'thumbs up'. "Has anyone ever told you that you're so totally kawaii, Mike-san?"

The strange way this 'Suki' girl talked wasn't an issue – not so long as she followed his every word with such bright-eyed excitement. "You'd be surprised, Suki…. Real surprised…."

 **End  
**

 _ **Be sure to check out 'Passion' for the continuation of the series – it will bring you a step closer to the end of the beginning.**_

* * *

 **Thank you very much for all the time you folks have dedicated to reading this story. I'm very grateful for all of the help and support my readers have shown. Since this is the final chapter, I would really like to hear what you think about the Hairdresser project as a whole. Please feel free to leave some feedback if you like. I value the opinions of everyone who takes the time to give critique of my work.**

 **Keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next story of my Hunie series. There might be another snippet chapter coming soon!**


End file.
